


Quando la morte grida vendetta

by AkaneMikael



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sceriffo ed emissario del branco di Scott, veglia sulla città ed è sempre il primo a sapere se ci sono fatti e di che natura sono. Quando un evento tragico si abbatterà su Beacon Hills, le indagini lo porteranno a rivedere una persona che mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovare in quelle circostanze. Eppure la vita è così. Se è lì che devi stare, è lì che tornerai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un ritorno dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> la presente fic è una misura anti stress adottata in periodo di studio da concorso, perciò diciamo che non ero molto concentrata nello scrivere. Ho iniziato perché mi era venuta su una scena carina e poi non sono riuscita a fermarmi, ma per i miei standard non è una di quelle fic dettagliate ed approfondite, su molte cose sono stata veloce e mi sono concentrata principalmente sul rapporto fra Derek e Stiles e su loro due nello specifico, gli altri sono un contorno, a volte accenno a qualcosa che, forse, potrei approfondire a parte se mi va. Insomma, non mi giudico da sola, ma ammetto che mentre scrivevo ero distratta!  
> E’ ambientata 13 anni dopo, quando sono adulti. Stiles è sceriffo (ho fatto un calcolino veloce in modo da farlo trentenne circa, sceriffo a 30 anni può essere strano, ma poi ho cercato di dare una specie di spiegazione… a parte che di solito nei telefilm fanno sceriffi chiunque…). E insomma, arriva un caso scottante, Stiles nel frattempo è anche diventato emissario del branco di Scott e sa subito quali sono i casi ‘sovrannaturali’. E indagando indagando, chi si trova davanti?  
> Leggerete.  
> La scelta dei nemici è stata in un primo luogo veloce, doveva essere un vago contorno, un accenno veloce, (e la fic doveva essere one shot) ma poi ho dato un po’ più di approfondimento, anche se nulla di speciale per i miei canoni.  
> Beh, tornerò a fare altre 10 premesse, perché la fic è completa e conta 11 capitoli, perciò pubblicherò circa ogni 4/5 giorni.  
> Ci saranno fan art trovati in rete che mi hanno un po’ ispirato, sebbene i nostri eroi siano adulti.

1\. UN RITORNO DAL PASSATO

 

 

Il telefono lo svegliò di soprassalto.

Si tirò su sul gomito e aprì la luce sul comodino guardando con mezzo occhio l’ora.

Le 3 di notte. Imprecò e prese la chiamata.

\- Sceriffo, c’è un 204 che richiede la sua presenza! - Aggrottò la fronte facendo mente locale sui codici, poi con voce roca disse:

\- Quale caso di sparizione è così grave da richiedere la mia presenza di notte? C’è una procedura, da quanto è sparita la vittima? -

\- Si tratta di un gruppo di ragazzi che campeggiavano nel bosco. -

\- Ok, ma cosa giustifica… - L’agente finalmente si decise a dire la parte cruciale.

\- E’ una scena raccapricciante. Non si tratta di un semplice caso di sparizione. Lo deve vedere di persona! -

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo ed imprecò.

\- Ok, mandami le coordinate. Arrivo. - Così chiuse la comunicazione e si alzò dal letto mettendo un’altra chiamata mentre cercava la divisa da sceriffo con cui doveva presentarsi sulla scena. Fermò il telefono con la spalla mentre indossava calzini e pantaloni, poi finalmente dall’altro lato una voce rispose:

\- Pronto? -

\- Era ora! - Esclamò seccato.

\- Stiles, sono le 3 del mattino! - Gli ricordò un assonnato Scott.

\- Lo so bene che ora è, pensi che mi piaccia alzarmi di notte? -

\- Beh, da quel che ne so, sì! - In effetti l’insonnia era sempre stata la sua caratteristica, per quello il lavoro che aveva scelto era stato congeniale.

Stiles fece il broncio mentre si infilava la canottiera intima e la camicia.

\- Senti, devi dirmi qualcosa che ti sei dimenticato di dirmi? - Chiese seccato.

\- Mi chiami alle 3 di notte per sapere se mi sono dimenticato di dirti qualcosa? - Rispose polemico Scott.

\- Certo, sai ultimamente ho la sensazione che mi trascuri e non mi dici tutto e non potevo aspettare domani per parlarti… - Pausa significativa durante la quale Scott sicuramente si stava chiedendo se dovesse crederci. - Scott, sono sarcastico. Ricordi? La mia arma preferita! Va bene che dormi, ma ti prego! - Stiles non sembrava molto paziente, ora, e Scott si inalberò dall’altra parte.

\- Il sarcasmo era la tua arma quando eri un nanerottolo sottopeso! Adesso sei grande e grosso e porti una pistola regolare! La puoi piantare col sarcasmo! - Stiles si mise a ridere mentre si infilava le scarpe ed iniziava ad allacciarsele.

\- Ma lo sai che mi piace troppo, è una cattiva abitudine! - Scott brontolò ancora per poi chiedergli cosa diavolo avesse. - Sembra che nel bosco siano spariti dei ragazzi campeggiatori e che la scena sia, cito testualmente, ‘raccapricciante’. - Silenzio. - Per cui, cosa devi dirmi? -

Ma Scott rispose subito dopo.

\- Io non ho fatto nulla, né nessun altro! Non c’entriamo noi! - Stiles sospirò.

\- Se c’entra il sovrannaturale lo scoprirò subito e ti scrivo. - Scott annuì e lo salutò dicendogli di stare attento.

Stiles, ormai pronto, sorrise e salutò controllando che la pistola fosse carica, poi se la mise nella fondina insieme al caricatore di riserva. Infine prese le chiavi della macchina ed uscì.

 

Il posto era già delimitato da nastri delle scene del crimine, macchine della polizia illuminavano il luogo che altrimenti sarebbe stato buio.

All’interno c’erano già membri della scientifica attivi a fotografare e fare rilevamenti.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte scendendo dall’auto e si guardò intorno per vedere se c’era qualcuno o qualcosa di sospetto, ma essendo tutto buio non poté notare molto.

Poi passò il nastro giallo e guardò dentro, nel luogo del campeggio. Poco dopo si fermò gelido.

Le tende erano 3 da 5, erano tutte stracciate e saltate per aria e sporche di sangue.

\- Nessun corpo? - Chiese per prima cosa. Il suo vice si riscosse e notandolo lo raggiunse.

Il vicesceriffo era un giovane di qualche anno meno di lui, sembrava sveglio e promettente.

\- Sto facendo iniziare le ricerche, ma qua nei paraggi non sembrano essercene. Come nota ci sono segni di colluttazione, ma le analisi della scientifica confermano che qua c’è sangue ovunque. Anche nel terreno. - Stiles sospirò e scosse il capo, si mise i guanti blu in nitrile ed andò verso le tende squarciate analizzando, sotto la luce artificiale, i segni che si presentavano e assottigliando lo sguardo attento scosse ancora il capo.

“Lupi!” Fu la prima cosa che pensò. “Nuovo branco in città? Andiamo, tutti sanno che c’è quello di Scott su Beacon Hills!”

Stiles era scettico sulla teoria del branco di licantropi, ma era la cosa più plausibile.

Lasciò la tenda e si tolse i guanti prendendo di nuovo il telefono.

“Ma se ci sono dei morti da qualche parte, c’è solo una persona che mi può facilitare le ricerche…”

E borbottando un: ‘continuate’ generico, si allontanò dalla scena per chiamare Lydia.

\- La tua capacità di chiamarmi quando trovo dei corpi è raccapricciante quanto i corpi che trovo. - La sua voce stridula ed isterica rispose e Stiles sorrise. Certe cose non cambiavano mai!

\- Dove sei? Ho una scena del crimine con un sacco di sangue senza nessun corpo. -

\- Ed io ho un sacco di corpi senza sangue! - Rispose lei ironica, isterica e seccata.

\- Perché ho la sensazione che stia per cominciare uno di quei periodi? - Chiese lui prima di riattaccare dopo aver sentito il luogo in cui Lydia si era svegliata nel pieno della notte.

\- Perché è quella che ho anche io! -

E con questo, ricominciò tutto.

 

 

I corpi erano 10, non era sopravvissuto nessuno. Tutti ragazzi del liceo.

La giornata iniziava con una delle peggiori tragedie della storia di Beacon Hills. Specie perché non c’era traccia di alcun indiziato ed in quei casi si cominciava con la vittimologia.

La vittimologia consisteva nella ricerca sulle vittime ed essendo tutti studenti, non c’era luogo migliore della scuola per sapere tutto quello che si poteva su di loro.

I genitori sapevano sempre una minima parte di quello che erano davvero i loro figli e Stiles aveva questa teoria secondo cui, per sapere qualcosa, bisognava andare a scuola e non fra gli amici ma fra i nemici, i rivali, i pettegoli. Per quanto triste fosse, la verità la potevi sapere solo da chi non era davvero legato a qualcuno.

\- Voglio sbrigarci con questo passaggio, ma non dobbiamo nemmeno stravolgere tutti gli studenti che sono già abbastanza colpiti così! Cerchiamo di essere discreti, sistematici e veloci. Sapete tutti come fare! -

Stiles aveva istituito un sistema di interrogatori fra gli studenti, siccome si era rivelato efficace l’aveva insegnato anche agli altri collaboratori.

Mentre questi si occupavano di loro, gruppi come le cheerleader, le squadre sportive, il giornalino, lui si occupava degli insegnanti.

Stiles guardò la lista degli studenti e controllò i corsi in comune. Ce n’erano molti, ma non tutti frequentavano le stesse classi.

Mentre saltò subito all’occhio un dato sconvolgente.

“Sono tutti giocatori!”

Non avendo fatto lui la raccolta dei dati, non aveva potuto notarlo prima, solo ora che cominciava con le ricerche li vedeva.

“E non di squadre diverse. Tutte la stessa!”

Poi guardò meglio il nume dello sport.

\- Un momento! - Esclamò incredulo come se quello fosse più shoccante del fatto che stava indagando su 10 studenti uccisi in modo feroce. - Squadra di basket?! E com’è che non è più coinvolto il lacrosse? Da quando ce ne siamo andati io e Scott quella squadra è diventata così normale! - Lamentandosi di questo andò in segreteria a chiedere dove potesse trovare il coach della squadra di basket. Quando gli comunicarono che era in palestra, ma che l’attività sportiva era ovviamente sospesa, andò continuando a lamentarsi.

\- Come si fa a preferire il basket al lacrosse? E’ più divertente, dai! Il basket è superato! -

Così dicendo, entrò in palestra. Attirato dal rumore della palla, si zittì e guardò.

Una figura maschile stava tirando canestri, i quali entravano tutti.

Stiles rimase fermo ad osservare aggrottandosi, qualcosa di familiare nella persona che, di spalle, prendeva la palla e schiacciava.

“Che poi c’è da vedere se gli sono rimasti giocatori… “ Stava pensando a questo quando il coach, dal fisico prestante ed in tuta, schiacciò facendo un gran botto col canestro che si incrinò. Stiles fermò le proprie elucubrazioni ed inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Quella forza non è normale…”

Non finì di dirlo che l’uomo tornato a terra prese la palla e si girò mostrandogli finalmente la faccia.

Solo allora lo riconobbe.

\- Per quanto pensi di stare lì a fissarmi il culo? - Disse il coach ironico, rabbioso.

A Stiles venne un colpo e per poco non cadde per terra gambe all’aria.

\- Cosa?! DEREK! - Poi registrò quel che aveva detto e sbattendo la porta dietro di sé entrò a passo di carica verso di lui, tutto arrabbiato. - E tu da quanto mi avevi sentito e riconosciuto? Potevi calcolarmi prima! E comunque dannazione, Hale! Possibile che quando ci sono morti ci sei sempre tu in città? -

\- I morti c’erano anche senza di me! - Rispose seccato Derek faticando a non ficcare gli artigli nella palla che aveva in mano.

\- Però quando ci sei tu, ti circondano letteralmente! Ogni volta! Non è normale che tu torni e succedono catastrofi, dannazione! E poi da quanto sei tornato? Perché non ci hai detto nulla? Allenatore della squadra di basket? Seriamente? Tu che alleni esseri umani, che insegni qualcosa? Mi vien da ridere, verrò ad assistere alle lezioni! - Stiles era sempre Stiles, con o senza distintivo. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato come le altre volte e buttando la palla dietro alle spalle, allargò le braccia con gli occhi che brillavano di un blu acceso tipico di quelli del lupo.

\- Si può sapere cosa vuoi? - Ringhiò faticando a controllarsi. Com’era possibile che dopo tanti anni l’effetto che gli faceva Stiles fosse sempre lo stesso? Questi finalmente si zittì e si ricompose ricordandosi della propria posizione e del motivo per cui era lì.

\- Se fossi stato un altro ti avrei subito messo in manette e portato in centrale per torchiarti! Se non sei il colpevole, sai qualcosa e se non sai niente, sei il centro dell’indagine comunque. - Disse a viso aperto come aveva sempre fatto con lui. Derek lo fissò anche peggio. - Ma visto che sei tu è tutto chiaro. Siamo davanti ad un fenomeno sovrannaturale e ti hanno di nuovo preso di mira! In altre parole, qualcuno vuole qualcosa da te. Non credo ucciderti, non sarebbero passati per 10 ragazzi innocenti! - Stiles era partito per le sue deduzioni logiche che Derek ascoltava mentre lo guardava sorpreso delle sue nuove vesti.

Non si vedevano davvero da moltissimi anni, ora lo trovava come sceriffo, addirittura.

\- Che c’è? - Chiese Stiles poi vedendo che non ascoltava una parola di quel che diceva.

\- Sei sceriffo, eh? Eri segnato! - Disse con il famoso sorrisino strafottente.

Derek era ovviamente cresciuto quanto Stiles, entrambi erano uomini ed entrambi con un loro fascino, una loro bellezza. - Ti sei sviluppato come si deve! - Commentò compiaciuto. Stiles arrossì smarrito e poi avvampò accendendosi come un fiammifero!

\- Ti sembra il posto!? Non ci vediamo da secoli, te ne sei andato in quel modo piantandoci tutti e non ti sei più fatto vivo e rispunti ora, senza dire niente a nessuno, fai il coach… che poi da quando ti serve lavorare per vivere? Pensavo che l’eredità ti mantenesse in eterno! - Stiles era di nuovo partito e Derek si stava di nuovo divertendo come una volta.

\- Ho esaurito i fondi ed il cacciatore di taglie non paga molto se non hai la pellaccia intera! Volevo fermarmi un po’ e provare qualcosa di alternativo, di nuovo. - Stiles rise amaro, pieno di un evidente risentimento per essere stato lasciato proprio in quelle circostanze. Circostanze difficili da digerire.

\- E quale posto migliore di Beacon Hills? Proprio lì dove hai lasciato un povero idiota che si era dichiarato dopo tanta fatica! Senza uno straccio di risposta! Ma va al diavolo! Comunque sicuramente è tuo zio! 10 studenti della tua squadra di basket? Vogliono incastrarti. L’ultima volta che ti è successa una cosa simile c’entrava quello psicopatico di tuo zio Peter! Dov’è? - Derek rimase spiazzato dalla sua capacità immutata di passare da una cosa all’altra con una facilità e velocità sconcertanti, e battendo le palpebre per capire bene tutto, rispose ovvio.

\- L’hanno preso in custodia i Calvera, non penso che ci sia un modo per scappare da loro! - Stiles sospirò seccato tirando fuori un blocchetto ed una penna su cui si scrisse l’appunto di far verificare a Scott la locuzione di Peter.

\- Stiles, avevo bisogno di riflettere e se rimanevo qua non ci riuscivo. - Tentò Derek con un tono meno strafottente del solito, quasi mite e delicato in effetti.

\- 13 anni, Derek! 13 anni! Questo non è un po’ di tempo per pensare! Questo è scappare e basta! Ma meritavo una risposta, sai la fatica che ho fatto ad accettare quello che provavo e poi a venire allo scoperto? Dopo quello che mi era successo con la nogitsune, per di più! Dopo tutto quello che avevo sulla coscienza, che dovevo digerire, ti ci sei messo tu a latitare, evitarmi fino a che… - La voce di Stiles si ruppe e sentendo che stava per piangere dal nervoso si zittì, scosse il capo e con le mani ai fianchi, col blocchetto e la penna in mano, guardò altrove cercando di calmarsi.

Quel subbuglio lo stava facendo diventare matto, troppo da gestire tutto in una volta. Non si sentiva in quello stato allucinato e furioso da secoli. Ed ora eccoli lì.

\- Pensavo che avessi cambiato idea, ricominciato con Malia. - Stiles scosse ancora il capo guardando altrove, senza muoversi.

\- Ho solo cercato di mettere un tappo nel buco! - Disse secco. - Ed ora dopo 13 anni tu torni e non me lo dici ed io… cosa dovrei fare? - Derek sospirò. - Cosa vuoi davvero, perché sei tornato? - Derek abbassò il capo guardando la propria risposta fra le mani vuote.

Ci aveva pensato molto, prima di tornare. Proprio per il modo in cui se ne era andato, per i rimpianti, per quel che aveva lasciato.

Ma alla fine non c’erano state alternative. Quello era l’unico posto suo per quello che aveva abbandonato e che non aveva mai dimenticato, che non aveva mai messo via. Forse perché, dopotutto, quella scelta era stata la peggiore della sua vita.

\- Cercavo me stesso in giro per il mondo. Il mio posto. Ma alla fine mi sono solo perso di più. - A quel punto rialzò lo sguardo e Stiles fece altrettanto, tornando a guardarlo smarrito, sofferente, di nuovo fragile come un tempo, quando cercava di essere forte ma in realtà non lo era per nulla. - Il mio posto è qua, casa è qua. Io sono qua. Sono sempre stato qua. Posso andare ovunque, sempre e per sempre. Ma io sarò sempre qua. -

Non si sentì di dire altro, troppo presto, troppo difficile.

Stiles non l’avrebbe ancora accettato, ma quello sì ed infatti sospirando ancora lo guardò meno appesantito e meno cupo, più rassegnato.

\- Collabora, non fare il lupo solitario come sempre! Va da Scott, parla con lui! Comunica! Questa cosa grida Derek Hale da tutte le parti, se sta per succedere un casino con te protagonista… per favore, fatti proteggere questa volta! - Perché in passato non l’aveva mai fatto, li aveva sempre allontanati tutti, sempre.

Derek, vedendo uno sguardo implorante dietro quello falso da duro e freddo, annuì più morbido di un tempo. Entrambi cresciuti, maturi, simili eppure diversi.

Differenze sostanziali.

\- Lo farò. Grazie. - Disse piano, quasi un sussurro intimo. Stiles rabbrividì odiandosi nel provare ancora le stesse cose di una volta, nonostante i 13 anni in più.

Derek percepì tutto come aveva sempre percepito ogni cosa, sorrise dolcemente come faceva con pochi eletti e Stiles si sentì smontato e fatto a pezzi, spazzato via.

\- Cosa sai di questi ragazzi? - Chiese dovendo riportare qualcosa. Derek si strinse nelle spalle dispiaciuto.

\- Sono qua da poco, ho ottenuto il posto recentemente, si parla di darmi la cattedra di educazione fisica, non li conoscevo bene, non c’è nulla di rilevante… - Stiles annuì come se già lo sapesse.

\- E di te invece? Hai lasciato conti gravi in sospeso che giustifichino una tale folle violenza? - chiese con un tono più basso e normale, senza nessuna accusa.

Derek si strinse ancora nelle spalle pensandoci un po’ smarrito.

\- Qualcuno, qualcosa, ma nulla di rilevante. Fammici riflettere, farò dei sopralluoghi e vedo se sento qualcosa. - Stiles annuì. Anche Derek parlava intimo, in tutt’altro modo.

Come se stessero riprendendo un discorso interrotto e stessero passando alla fase successiva.

Stiles chiuse il blocchetto dove non aveva scritto molto.

\- L’istinto mi dice che il tuo nome salterà fuori in questa indagine, per cui stai molto attento ed evita di comportarti da colpevole. E per inciso se sparisci quella è la prima prova di colpevolezza. - Derek fece un breve risolino. - E credimi. Sai che se lo sento… -

\- Il tuo istinto non sbaglia mai. - La lezione, dopo anni di collaborazione, l’avevano imparata tutti. Scott ad un certo punto l’aveva dimenticato portando al disastro cosmico tutti quanti, ma poi era tornato in carreggiata.

Dopo uno scambio di sguardi su cui entrambi indugiarono per un istante, fecero un cenno e Stiles, con un sorriso quasi triste, se ne andò.

Era difficile, era molto difficile, si disse varcando la soglia della palestra per uscire.

“Come si fa a provare ancora le stesse identiche cose?” Si chiese sconvolto, scuotendo seccato la testa.


	2. Una notte nel bosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo. In molti han detto che Stiles doveva far sudare Derek perchè era sparito per 13 anni, ma vediamo di scoprire qualche dettaglio in più su quel periodo e su come, ora, Stiles la vive dopo il primo momento di shock. Ho immaginato che in 13 anni di 'studi' da emissario, gli abbiano fatto acquistare certe capacità. Due parole sulla scelta del cattivo le dirò nel prossimo capitolo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. UNA NOTTE NEL BOSCO  
  
  
L’autopsia aveva rilevato la mancanza di tutti molti degli organi interni da tutti i cadaveri.  
Fatto raccapricciante.   
Stiles aveva iniziato a spulciare tutte le creature che si nutrivano di organi ed erano emerse alcune, solo che aveva ancora troppo poche informazioni a disposizione, così decise di usare uno dei suoi riti che negli anni aveva imparato.  
Diventare il nuovo emissario del branco di Scott era stato quasi naturale quando Deaton se ne era andato, dicendo che non serviva più lì. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo sguardo, in quel momento. Il modo in cui l’aveva guardato. Convinto, consapevole, orgoglioso.   
Naturale era stato anche apprendere tutto quello che ancora non aveva nemmeno immaginato di poter sapere.   
Cose che l’avevano aiutato moltissimo a capire il mondo sovrannaturale e, alcune di esse, a percepirlo molto più di prima.   
In particolare aveva imparato un rito che doveva fare da solo.   
Il rito consisteva nell’andare nel luogo in cui si era verificato un certo fenomeno, concentrarsi dopo aver bevuto una sostanza che stimolava i ricettori neuronali, una specie di droga, e poi meditare. In quel caso assorbiva tutto il sovrannaturale del luogo o della persona, nel caso in cui ci fosse stato.   
La droga non lasciava tracce, né conseguenze, poiché era qualcosa creata apposta per il sovrannaturale.   
Le visioni che vedeva c’entravano con la causa di quanto si era verificato. Non dava soluzioni specifiche, ma indirizzava verso delle risposte, dava una specie di punto di partenza.   
Stiels aveva ideato da solo quel sistema, dopo aver studiato tutti i manuali di Deaton aveva fatto collegamenti tali da poter creare metodi nuovi a lui congeniali.   
Era diventato un emissario a modo suo, diverso da Deaton o da chiunque altro.   
Del resto con le sue capacità deduttive e logiche, la sua strada era stata segnata in molti sensi.   
Stiles, con la pila in mano, lasciò la macchina al bordo del bosco nel quale si inoltrò a piedi vestito in borghese per, eventualmente, non essere riconosciuto.   
Tornò nel luogo del ritrovamento dei corpi, non troppo distante dal campeggio.   
Il luogo era uno stagno. Stiles si accucciò per terra e bevve la boccetta della sostanza stimolante, poi fece un paio di respiri profondi e iniziò a svuotare la mente, a rilassarsi e ad abbandonare il corpo.  
Una volta che iniziò a sentirsi leggero, si focalizzò sui dieci ragazzi e appena li ebbe agganciati, dal fumo nella propria mente iniziò ad intravedere qualcosa, mentre la sensazione inquietante si faceva strada in lui.  
Un’odore, un’odore acre, di morte.   
E poi dal fumo cominciarono a farsi largo due corna curve piuttosto massucce. Seguite poi da due occhi, nell’oscurità. Occhi sottili e verdi, un verde chiaro, sfavillante, simile a quello che si poteva accostare all’inferno. Nel buio brillavano del medesimo colore anche dei simboli particolari, che gli ricordavano una cultura sudamericana, i tatuaggi brillavano come gli occhi.   
Stiles non riuscì a vedere altro, se non un paesaggio peruviano, una caverna oscura e qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa che sul momento gli sfuggì, ma decisamente familiare.   
Come se l’avesse visto da qualche parte.   
Stiles aprì gli occhi sentendosi mancare, gli parve di cadere da un precipizio quando si svegliò, era steso sull’erba, la pila spenta, sopra di sé il cielo stellato coperto solo dalle fronde nere degli alberi.   
Il fiato si condensava rapido, il respiro irregolare come i battiti, quel consueto senso d’agitazione, smarrimento e stanchezza.  
Non si mosse, rimase steso a cercare di riprendersi da quella sensazione di stanchezza e prosciugamento.  
Non era facile fare quel rito, ma era sempre utile alla lunga.   
Fra lui e Lydia ne capivano sempre qualcosa.   
\- Perù, eh? - Si disse cercando di imprimersi bene tutto quello che aveva visto.   
Quei tratti, quei dettagli gli ricordavano qualcosa. L’insieme delle corna, degli occhi di quel colore particolare e i simboli   
Cominciando a sentirsi meglio, girò il capo.   
“E quella puzza di morte… “  
Pensò anche rimanendo concentrato su tutte le sensazioni.   
“Comunque è sovrannaturale!” Confermò cercando di tirarsi su sui gomiti. Appena voltò il capo, notò subito un movimento fugace nel buio, qualche albero più in là. Stiles si mise a sedere e prese la torcia elettrica cercando di accenderla, cosa che non successe subito. Iniziò a sbatterla, mentre con l’altra mano andava alla caviglia a cercare la pistola di riserva che si portava dietro quando non era in servizio.   
Quando la prese in mano, la torcia si accese e la puntò dove aveva visto muoversi qualcosa, ma non servì perché quello che aveva intravisto era uscito tranquillamente allo scoperto.   
Stiles automaticamente puntò la pistola, ma quando vide imprecò e l’abbassò riconoscendolo.  
L’aveva visto una volta sola in quelle vesti, però non poteva dimenticarselo.   
\- Dannazione. Derek! Perché non ti metti un campanello al collo? Te lo regalo io per il compleanno, quando fai gli anni, il 2 novembre? - Il 2 novembre era il giorno dei morti, Stiles lo disse senza rifletterci sul momento, ma sapeva bene quando era il compleanno di Derek e non era il 2 novembre.   
Il lupo stava seduto ad un paio di metro da lui, tranquillo e placido, come se non si sentisse per nulla minacciato.  
Era un lupo dalle dimensioni notevoli, il manto nero si confondeva con la notte ed il bosco, spiccavano solo gli occhi. Azzurri e penetranti.   
Il lupo rimase fermo a guardarlo senza muoversi e Stiles, vedendo che non si trasformava, chiuse la torcia e mise via la pistola.   
\- Avanti, pensi che potrei spararti anche se nutro un certo risentimento per il modo in cui sei sparito e poi riapparso? Vedi di tornare umano che mi devi aggiornare! -   
Stiles tornò a stendersi, ancora un po’ stanco per il ‘viaggio’ appena fatto e poco dopo sentì il lupo muoversi.   
Un paio di istanti successivi, Derek, nudo, si stava sedendo vicino a lui, con la schiena dritta e le gambe piegate contro di sé.   
\- Sai bene che sono nato il 25 Dicembre, perché il 2 Novembre? - Gli fece notare Derek, trovando strana quella sua sparata.   
Stiles girò il capo, sentire la sua voce seccata era tanto naturale quanto strano. Gli era mancata, anche se si erano parlati quella mattina. Vedendolo nudo tossicchiò e tornò a fissare il cielo, cercando tutte le stelle possibili. Derek, sentendo la sua agitazione sbuffò.  
\- E poi era per questo che non volevo tornare umano! - Stiles sapeva a cosa si riferiva e per un momento tornò a sentirsi un adolescente alle prese con gli ormoni e la scoperta della propria bisessualità.   
\- Va al diavolo, so gestirmi bene! Chi ti credi di essere, mister universo? - Rispose acido. Derek alzò le spalle.   
\- Non saprei, a sentire quello che provi direi di sì! - Derek non aveva peli sulla lingua ed era diretto esattamente come il primo giorno che aveva messo piede nella sua vita.  
Tanto diretto quanto riservato. Combinazione deleteria. Per sapere qualcosa su di lui aveva penato molto.   
\- Cos’era quella cosa che hai fatto? - Chiese poi Derek cambiando discorso, sentendolo in difficoltà e con l’intenzione di tirare di nuovo fuori la pistola.   
\- Sono diventato l’emissario del branco di Scott. - Spiegò tornando calmo. Derek non se ne stupì.   
\- Era ovvio che lo diventassi. -   
\- E mi dirai che era ovvio che diventassi anche sceriffo! - Commentò di nuovo sarcastico. Stiles non vide il sorrisino di Derek, ma lo percepì dal suo tono.   
\- Ma no, che dici! -   
Stiles ridacchiò per poi tornare al discorso.   
\- Quando Deaton mi ha passato i suoi manuali me li sono studiato, c’era un sacco di roba che non ci ha mai detto. Sapevo di avere ragione a dire che quell’uomo sapeva molto più di quello che ci diceva! - Per un momento si perse e gli sembrò di tornare ragazzino. Derek non lo interruppe, seppure lo trovasse snervante nel suo aprire mille parentesi. - Ed insomma, ho creato dei sistemi miei per ottenere determinate cose. Come la percezione del sovrannaturale! -   
Derek annuì attento guardando lo stagno davanti ai suoi occhi.   
\- Il verdetto? - Stiles fece un sorriso consapevole e si tirò su sui gomiti girando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui, sul suo profilo dritto e penetrante.   
\- Lo sai bene. - Anche i sensi di Derek, già molto sviluppati, si erano acuiti molto di più, così come la sua forza.   
\- E’ sovrannaturale. Sento un’odore familiare, ma non c’entra un qualche tipo di bestia. L’ho incontrato. - Concluse Derek.   
Stiles annuendo completò il verdetto con quel che aveva percepito lui.   
\- E’ una creatura che viene dal Perù, non è animale o bestiale, come dici tu. E odora di… - Poi si sospese realizzando qualcosa, aggrottando la fronte. - Di morte! - Esclamò guardando Derek di nuovo, mentre lui faceva altrettanto capendo perché quella pausa.   
\- Il 2 novembre! -   
\- Il giorno dei morti! - Si completarono a vicenda mentre una strana sensazione mista fra l’entusiasmante per essersi capiti e l’agitazione per quel che stava venendo fuori, li pervase eccitandoli.   
\- E’ una creatura molto potente. -   
\- Perù hai detto? - Annuì.  
\- Aveva due corna come quelle di un toro, due occhi sottili verde chiaro senza pupilla. Dello stesso strano colore dei simboli, credo fossero inca… forse nei manuali di Deaton c’è qualcosa. -   
\- Non serve. So io chi è! - Esclamò Derek che si era fermato al Perù. Tuttavia rimase impressionato dalla descrizione. - Preferisce assumere sembianze umane. Non è che possiede qualcuno, lui prende l’aspetto che gli va. - Stiles lo guardò mettendosi ora a sedere, attento, interessato e dimentico della sua nudità che l’aveva turbato tanto un istante prima.   
Derek ricambiò il suo sguardo rimanendo concentrato.   
\- Di chiunque? - Derek capendo a cosa si riferiva, rispose:   
\- Ha preso l’aspetto di mia madre. Ha poteri cinetici, ma non legge proprio nel pensiero o nei ricordi. Lui… percepisce delle immagini mentali. Tuttavia non può assumere il carattere, non ha i ricordi della persona che copia. Per questo è riconoscibile. - Stiles si rabbuiò teso.   
\- Ma chi è? -   
\- E’ una divinità inca. Il dio della morte, Supay. E’ anche il re degli Uku Pacha, una razza di demoni che abita il mondo di sotto. -   
\- Il mondo di sotto? -   
\- Il mondo dell’aldilà che, oltre a loro, è abitato anche dai morti. - Stiles lo guardò stupito.   
\- Immagino si nutrono di organi… - Poi realizzò cosa significava: - E ti sei andato ad azzuffare con il dio della morte nonché re dei demoni? - Chiese vagamente isterico e sarcastico. Derek voleva rispondergli male, ma alla fine dal suo punto di vista non era criticabile.   
\- Non l’ho fatto apposta, non sapevo chi era! Anzi, mi ha fatto imbestialire perché ha assunto la forma di mia madre, così mi sono messo a combatterlo. - Stiles si coprì il viso con le mani.   
\- Hai davvero combattuto col dio dei morti? -   
Per Stiles i 13 anni passati separati erano appena svaniti e così anche per Derek che lo guardò col broncio.   
\- Sì e l’ho battuto! Pensavo d’aver concluso tutto! Invece, evidentemente, non può morire e se l’è un po’ presa! - Stiles sgranò gli occhi teatrale.   
\- Un po’?! Derek, ha ucciso 10 ragazzi innocenti per vendicarsi di te! E poi perché loro? - Derek si strinse nelle spalle nervoso, odiava essere messo sotto una luce di idiozia, non l’aveva fatto apposta.   
\- Non lo so, se mi ha cercato fino a trovarmi, deve aver dedotto che loro potessero starmi a cuore! Credo siano gli unici con cui mi ha visto per più di un paio di volte di seguito! Sono qua da poco, non ho rivisto nessuno! - Spiegò cercando della logica in quello che sembrava essere successo.   
\- Dio Cristo Derek! Ti rendi conto di cosa si tratta? Il dio dei morti vuole vendicarsi di te perché l’hai battuto e siccome non tieni più a nessuno, uccide chi ti sta intorno! -  
Stiles la riassunse molto bene e Derek voleva dirgli che aveva torto, ma purtroppo aveva ragione.   
\- Ma che diavolo ne sapevo? Non si è qualificato! C’era una tempesta e sono entrato in questa grotta, mi ero separato da Braden ed ero solo! Spunta mia madre, cazzo! E per di più con un carattere completamente diverso dal suo! L’attacco immediatamente! E’ stata una lotta molto difficile ma ho vinto! Pensavo d’averlo ucciso, quando l’ho fatto fuori si è trasformato nel suo aspetto mostruoso che è come l’hai intravisto tu… - Stiles annuì.   
\- E che hai fatto? -   
Derek si strinse nelle spalle nude, rimanendo ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia contro il petto.   
\- Me ne sono andato, non avevo idea di che cosa fosse. Dì.. di persona era… non saprei descriverlo… credevo fosse morto. - Stiles sospirò.   
\- Prende le sembianze delle immagini mentali che percepisce da chi incontra… - Dedusse Stiles dalla sua spiegazione. - Ma non prende il loro carattere, per cui non legge dentro. E si spiegherebbe perché ha ucciso 10 ragazzi che alleni, ma per cui non provavi nulla, pensando invece che fossero importanti per te. - Derek a quello rispose senza pensarci.   
\- Se leggesse dentro avrebbe assunto anche la personalità di mia madre. E poi una volta qua avrebbe ucciso te, Scott… - Stiles aprì la bocca per rispondere subito, ma si zittì immediatamente realizzando che l’aveva messo per primo nella breve lista di quelli che contavano per lui. Ci mise un po’, spiazzato, a riprendere il filo dei propri pensieri e Derek, sentendo il suo stato d’animo, fece un sorrisino compiaciuto e divertito, sentendosi tornato indietro a quegli anni.   
\- Come sai chi era se sul momento non l’hai riconosciuto? -   
\- Quando ho visto il suo aspetto mi è risuonato qualcosa nella mente. Mi sono ricongiunto con Braden e abbiamo fatto qualche ricerca. Il collegamento col suo mondo sono le caverne, le sorgenti e i laghi… - Stiles allora guardò subito il lago realizzando come mai aveva lasciato i corpi proprio lì e inghiottì a vuoto, inquieto e di nuovo spaventato, stringendosi la gambe contro il petto. Derek fece un altro sorrisino, tornando a sentirsi sempre meglio.   
\- Farò qualche ricerca anche io fra i manuali di Deaton. Troveremo un modo per affrontarlo. Ma se l’hai battuto una volta penso che non ci dovrebbero essere problemi… -   
Derek piegò la testa di lato dubbioso.  
\- Il problema sorge perché è vendicativo e se la prende con gli altri prima che con me. Ed è immortale. Non lo posso uccidere! - Stiles se ne rese conto e sospirò insofferente piegando la testa sulle ginocchia.   
\- Mi ricorda qualcosa… - Derek lo guardò capendo a cosa si riferiva.   
\- La nigitsune l’abbiamo imprigionata… - Stiles soffriva tutte le volte che si tornava a parlare del demone volpe e Derek percepì di nuovo il suo stato d’animo, odiandosi per averglielo in qualche modo ricordato.   
\- Adesso che sappiamo chi è possiamo concentrarci sulle contromisure. Per prima cosa serve una ricerca approfondita, metterò sotto anche Chris e Duke. Poi quando avremo trovato tutto quello che si può sapere, scopriremo come liberarci di lui! - Stiles a quel punto si alzò a disagio. - Intanto andiamocene, ora che so che laghi e caverne sono le porte del suo mondo non mi piace stare qua! - Derek a quel punto si alzò rimanendo in silenzio. Stiles lo guardò di nuovo a disagio, ricordandosi del motivo per cui non l’aveva voluto guardare.   
Il cuore cominciò ad andare veloce, così come l’ondata che lo invase fu potente come poche volte. Derek sentì anche quella e non sapendo come gestire la situazione si girò accucciandosi per tornare lupo. Stiles, notandolo, lo fermò.   
\- Un momento, che fine ha fatto Braden? - Stiles stava pensando di chiedere una mano anche a lei, solitamente li aiutava ma tutte le volte era sempre sola, come se Derek non volesse proprio più avere nulla a che fare con loro.   
Derek girò il capo a metà rimanendo accucciato.   
\- No, ci siamo lasciati. Per questo sentivo la necessità di tornare. Non so dove sia… - Stiles ci rimase di sasso. Una svecchiata d’acqua gelida inaspettata. Derek sentì tutto e con mezzo sorriso fece brillare i suoi occhi azzurri lasciando che i peli neri e lunghi, repentini comparissero sulla sua pelle chiara e liscia a ricoprirlo tutto. Poco dopo la metamorfosi fu completa e lì davanti a lui rimase il lupo di prima, grande, maestoso, elegante.   
Stiles pensò di vederlo correre via subito, ma si sorprese di vedere che l’aspettava per accompagnarlo.   
\- Posso… posso andare da solo alla macchina… conosco questi posti come le mie tasche… - Derek, da lupo, lo guardò e non si mosse fino a che lui, sospirando, non accettò la sua scorta.   
Così insieme si avviarono silenziosi nel bosco, mentre per entrambi le sensazioni ed il tuffo nei ricordi erano difficili da gestire.   
Camminare insieme, seppure uno dei due fosse un lupo, era bellissimo. Strano.   
Forse proprio perché Derek non era proprio Derek, Stiles trovò il coraggio e la forza di dire quello che aveva macinato da quando aveva scoperto la sua presenza lì.   
\- Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiamarti dopo che ho saputo che te ne eri andato. Sapere che stavi con lei mi aveva dato la risposta che non mi avevi mai dato a voce. So che stavo con Malia e sicuramente con i miei atteggiamenti astiosi non ti ho mai dato modo di capire cosa provavo davvero, ma tu… tu sei sempre stato così bravo a leggere negli altri. Sapevi, vero? Da quanto lo sapevi? Io non penso che tu sia davvero caduto dalle nuvole. Forse eri arrabbiato perché pur di non venire allo scoperto ed accettare quel che provavo, mi ero messo con Malia ed avevo perso tempo a corteggiare Lydia pur conscio che non era più che un’amicizia per lei… mi dispiace. Mi dispiace se eri arrabbiato per questo e quando te l’ho finalmente detto hai reagito andandotene con Braden per non dovermi rifiutare. Io… non era facile ammettere quel che provavo per te, ero un ragazzo, Derek. So che tu lo sentivi e ti chiedevi perché facessi così. Ma penso che mi meritassi qualche parola, invece che una tua silenziosa sparizione. Sì, credo proprio che, dopotutto, mi meritassi qualche parola. 13 anni sono tanti, no? - Stiles concluse il discorso che aveva pensato di fargli appena l’aveva rivisto, dopo la voglia di insultarlo come poi aveva fatto istintivamente a scuola.   
Era cresciuto, ormai sapeva capire e gestire quel che provava senza perdere tempo a negare l’evidenza.   
Era vero quel che aveva detto.   
I due arrivano all’auto di Stiles, sul ciglio della strada, all’imbocco del bosco. Si fermarono a guardarsi e l’umano stava per dirgli che si sarebbero sentiti in quei giorni, quando in quel momento una macchina passò guardandoli, rallentando e sbandando.  
Per poco non si schiantò contro un albero e Stiles si coprì il viso con la mano facendo cenno a Derek di andare.   
Un soffio di vento e lui era andato via.   
“Del resto vedere un uomo che parla con un lupo non è certo da tutti i giorni!”  
Così pensando, Stiles raggiunse la persona nella macchina per assicurarsi che stesse bene, pregando di trovarlo un po’ ubriaco perché altrimenti era difficile spiegare la scena appena vista.


	3. Quello che ho sempre fatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo vediamo di Stiles e come pensa di portare avanti l'indagine mentre cerca anche di capire qualcosa sugli dei Inca. Ovviamente a complicare le cose arriva Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott ed il branco c'è, aiuta Stiles, segue la faccenda però non ho scritto molto di loro perchè mi sono concentrata principalmente su Stiles e Derek, il che non significa che fanno tutto solo loro, ma semplicemente che io vi mostro solo quel che fanno loro, ma Scott è coinvolto ed attivo adeguatamente. Altra precisazione: non so un emerito nulla di giurisdizione, tutto quel che scrivo riguardo accuse, sanzioni eccetera è totalmente inventato, abbiate pietà di me, ho studiato per i servizi sociali, non per legge. Detto questo... buona lettura. Baci Akane

3\. QUELLO CHE HO SEMPRE FATTO   
  
Stiles sbuffò per l’ennesima volta sbattendo uno dei fascicoli appena controllati sulla pila nell’angolo della scrivania, quando un bussare alla porta lo fece trasalire.   
Guardò stralunato l’agente in piedi davanti alla porta con aria perplessa.  
\- Sceriffo, c’è un civile che insiste per vederla personalmente, dice che ha delle informazioni importanti da condividere sul caso dei 10 ragazzi uccisi nel bosco. -   
Stiles si raddrizzò speranzoso di poter dare una svolta al caso.  
A parte il fatto che lui sapeva chi era il colpevole e le ricerche che stava facendo al di fuori del lavoro, doveva anche portare formalmente avanti un’indagine e solo in quei casi capiva profondamente suo padre che per tanti anni l’aveva fatto.  
\- Di chi si tratta? -   
\- E’ il loro coach! - Dal momento che si era qualificato così, l’avevano fatto passare pensando che non fosse la solita perdita di tempo.  
Stiles impallidì, tossì e per poco non si soffocò, poi però si riprese e annuendo fece un gesto formale della mano.  
\- Fallo venire e chiudi la porta. -   
Poco dopo fece il suo ingresso Derek, vestito con abiti più che normali, il vecchio Derek in jeans e pelle era rimasto probabilmente nei viaggi che aveva fatto per tanti anni.   
Adesso aveva una giacca normale sopra ai jeans meno aderenti.   
I due si guardarono seri, Stiles che nascondeva male l’ansia e lo stupore e Derek indecifrabile com’era sempre stato.   
\- Siediti. - Disse sapendo di non essere sentiti. Derek lo fece in silenzio. - Si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente? Sto cercando di evitare ogni prova che porta a te e tu ti presenti qua come niente? -   
\- Allora smettila di farlo, voglio costituirmi! - Stiles si mise a ridere di schianto gettando la testa all’indietro, batté le mani sulla scrivania e poi tornò dritto.   
\- Sei impazzito? - Derek sospirò seccato, poi disse:  
\- No, so cosa faccio. Fai in modo di incriminarmi, poi ti inventerai qualcosa quando sarà tutto finito. - Per lui sembrava facile, Stiles sorvolò sull’eticità della sua richiesta per concentrarsi sulla parte più urgente e sporgendosi verso di lui, sussurrò stringendo le mani sui bordi della scrivania che aveva davanti.  
\- Sto facendo fatica a non tirare fuori la pistola e scaricartela in corpo! Si può sapere perché spari cazzate? - Stiles di solito era veloce a trovare le risposte da solo, ma davanti a Derek era difficile usare la sua capacità deduttiva.   
L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando con un controllo che stentava molto.   
\- Non posso unirmi al branco di Scott o Supay vi prenderebbe di mira. - Esordì. - E dubito che quello si muova solo. Quella volta l’ho battuto perché mi aveva sottovalutato, ma è il re dei demoni e il dio dei morti, tu cosa credi che venga da solo questa volta? - Stiles aprì e richiuse subito la bocca. Questa volta la sua logica l’aveva battuto.   
\- Non posso farmi trovare con nessuno, capisci? Lui non mi legge dentro, perciò si limita a vedere con chi passo il tempo! E’ a rischio chiunque mi stia intorno, anche per sbaglio. Se torno a scuola ucciderà altri studenti. Se mi unisco al vostro branco ucciderà voi. Ma se mi arresti mi isoli da tutti e non se la prenderà con nessuno, questo ci darà il tempo di capire come batterlo e annientarlo! - Derek aveva davvero giocato molto d’anticipo.   
Probabilmente Stiles sarebbe arrivato presto alla medesima soluzione, ma non gliene aveva dato tempo.  
Tornato a casa, quella notte, aveva provato a cercare qualcosa nei manuali di Deaton crollando dopo il primo.   
La sveglia l’aveva buttato giù senza pietà ed aveva chiamato per strada Scott aggiornandolo su quello che aveva scoperto e di mettere sotto tutti per le ricerche, stando chiaramente attenti alla creatura.   
Una volta in ufficio erano arrivate le prime rilevazioni che portavano a Derek Hale.   
Stiles lo guardò pensandoci velocemente, poi sospirò scuotendo la testa. Gli bruciava ammetterlo, ma era l’unica cosa sensata da fare ed era brutto che fosse venuto in mente a Derek per primo.   
\- Non ci sono prove schiaccianti contro di te ma solo indiziarie… posso… posso convocarti per un’interrogatorio formale, farti una serie di domande a cui tu magari rispondi vago, in questo modo ti metti in una brutta luce e ti posso mettere dentro. Posso… posso rigirare un po’ la situazione contro di te… - Stiles poteva davvero farlo, bastava tirare fuori un passato complicato, e l’aveva vista l’accusa poi caduta dell’uccisione di sua sorella Laura. E poi poteva fare in modo che non avesse un alibi. Cosa che effettivamente era.   
\- Fallo. Poi mi tirerai fuori quando sarà tutto finito. - Stiles a questo punto si rilassò sulla sedia e sorpreso scosse il capo guardandolo con un sorrisino stupito.   
\- Tu… tu ti fidi davvero così tanto di me? E se io non riesco a scagionarti e devi rimanere dentro a vita? Sai, l’autopsia rivela che ad ucciderlo sono state persone, non animali. Sebbene gli smembramenti siano raccapriccianti. Non artigli, ma lame. - Silenzio.  
Derek si fece più serio che mai, lo guardò intensamente, poi senza mutare espressione e nemmeno accelerare il respiro di un soffio, rispose:   
\- So che troverai il modo. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato in quegli anni, è che un modo lo trovi sempre. - Stiles si morse il labbro sentendo un’ondata di calore che sapeva Derek stava percependo.   
\- Mi metti sempre a disagio. - Disse senza nasconderlo. Derek fece un sorrisino e chiudendo gli occhi si alzò in piedi porgendogli i polsi.  
\- Sono in arresto? - Stiles si coprì il viso teatrale.   
\- Cosa del ‘devo interrogarti formalmente’ non ti è chiaro? - Derek sbuffò grugnendo qualcosa, poi scrollò le spalle e con un pugno lo fece ribaltare dalla sedia.  
\- Ora puoi incriminarmi senza un interrogatorio formale! - Stiles, a terra e con lo zigomo bruciante, lo guardò shoccato, ma non ebbe il tempo di imbambolarsi troppo perché da fuori degli agenti stavano già entrando, così si alzò in piedi, prese le manette e lo spinse contro il muro facendo il gesto agli altri che era tutto sotto controllo.   
\- Tu sei fuori! - Sussurrò girandolo di schiena, continuando a spingerlo, mentre gli metteva le manette intorno ai polsi.   
\- E a te sta piacendo! - Disse Derek a denti stretti, girando la testa verso di lui. Stiles ghignò spingendo il bacino contro il suo fondoschiena sempre perfettamente sodo, fingendo di usare la forza per bloccare la sua opposizione.   
\- Magari anche a te! - Con questo entrambi vennero sufficientemente allo scoperto.   
Stiles non era mai stato sicuro di quel che aveva provato Derek per lui, ma aveva sempre notato un certo piacere nello stuzzicarlo, spesso si erano trovati in situazioni davvero equivoche ed al limite della decenza, per questo ad un certo punto Stiles si era deciso a venire allo scoperto. Salvo poi non capire più nulla vista la sua lunga sparizione.  
Lo prese per il colletto della giacca e lo trascinò fuori dalla porta, facendo ad alta voce l’accusa formale, ovvero l’arresto per aggressione a pubblico ufficiale, pronunciò i suoi diritti e lo consegnò nelle mani di un altro agente a cui disse di portarlo in cella che poi l’avrebbe interrogato per gli omicidi.   
\- Abbiamo ufficialmente un sospettato? - Chiese un altro dei suoi collaboratori, sorpreso e speranzoso. Stiles sospirò e serio annuì.   
\- Direi di sì. E’ venuto dicendo che non gli piaceva essere guardato da tutti come se fosse il colpevole, perché in giro tutti pensano che sia colpa sua… ed io gli ho detto di provare il contrario e a quel punto è esploso. Non ci sono prove formali, ma quanto meno è uno dei primi sospettati. -   
\- Beh, capo, è anche l’unico… - Gli fece notare il giovane. Stiles lo guardò con aria di sufficienza, poi prendendo le chiavi dell’auto ed infilandosi la pistola nella cintura, gridò ‘AL LAVORO! VOGLIO PROVE CONCRETE CONTRO DI LUI’ per poi uscire dalla centrale senza ovviamente dire dove andava.  
  
Scott si subì una bella sfuriata nella clinica veterinaria ereditata da Deaton, al termine della quale lui, paziente, fece la fatidica domanda:   
\- Perché non mi hai mai detto niente di quel che provavi per lui? -   
Stiles a quel punto si zittì di colpo guardandolo senza capire quando gli aveva fatto capire quei retroscena. Scott sorrise divertito.  
\- E’ chiaro. Ti conosco bene, ormai. - Disse carezzando il cane che aveva in cura a cui stava tirando via il dolore per potergli praticare la terapia per cui l’aveva lì.   
Stiles si sgonfiò immediatamente e scuotendo il capo si sedette su una sedia, nell’angolo.   
\- Mi piacevi di più quando eri così tonto che non capivi nulla e ti potevo rigirare facilmente! Quando sei diventato così sveglio? - Scott non se la prese e ridendo rispose:  
\- Prima o poi si cresce, no? - Stiles si strinse nelle spalle strofinandosi il viso con la mano a cui appoggiò infine la fronte, la testa reclinata di lato, il gomito sul mobile accanto.  
\- Immagino di sì. - Poi, con un tono più basso, mormorò: - Era difficile parlarne, ammetterlo. Passavo dal credere che anche lui provasse la stessa cosa e flirtasse con me, al convincermi che non era assolutamente niente. Esporsi a quell’età è difficile. E poi cresci e le cose si complicano ancora di più. Io… io ora non so cosa prova lui, perché sia tornato… ha detto che si è lasciato con Braden, non ha detto altro. Però prima mi è sembrato come… ecco, come se di nuovo stesse flirtando con me, a modo suo. Sai, strafottente, odioso… - Stiles si lasciò finalmente andare su quel che non aveva mai voluto dirgli chiaramente.   
Scott sapeva della bisessualità di Stiles, quello non era mai riuscito a nasconderglielo, aveva avuto qualche esperienza dopo il liceo, quando si era lasciato definitivamente con Malia, rimanendo comunque in buoni rapporti.   
Ma di Derek, Stiles non aveva fatto parola con nessuno.   
\- Perché non approfitti del fatto che è in prigione per parlarci come si deve? Una volta per tutte, intendo… ne sono passati, di anni… non hai voglia di chiarire tutto? - Scott non poteva immaginare come si potesse vivere nell’incertezza per tanto tempo e ritrovarsi poi di nuovo in quello stato d’animo.   
Stiles dovette convenire con lui che aveva ragione.   
\- Sì, penso che ne approfitterò. Non potrà scappare. - Scott fece un sorrisino per poi tornare al cane sul tavolo metallico.   
\- Pensi che sia la soluzione migliore tenerlo dentro e cercare di accusarlo dell’omicidio di 10 ragazzi? Proprio lui col suo passato? -   
Scott alzò lo sguardo dall’animale e, sempre calmo com’era da molto tempo, disse:   
\- Stiles, gli stai salvando la vita. A lui e a tutti quelli che lo circondano. Lo tirerai fuori da lì. - Stiles si rincuorò sentendolo, sorrise leggero e poi battendo le mani sulle ginocchia, si alzò in piedi.   
\- Devo andare a lavorare… cercherò qualcosa nei manuali, sono sicuro che quando me li sono letto, ho visto qualcosa sui demoni inca! -   
Scott lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Non hai un’indagine da portare avanti? - Stiles alzò le spalle.  
\- Mi sembra più importante scoprire come diavolo annientare quell’affare! -   
\- Chris e Duke mi sapranno dire qualcosa stasera, appena so qualcosa ti aggiorno. - Stiles annuì. - Vedrai che ce la faremo anche questa volta. - Scott aveva quella capacità di convincere chiunque che era come diceva lui, anche se diceva la banalità del secolo. Per quello era l’alpha.   
Stiles sorrise ed uscì.   
Negli anni erano maturati e cresciuti, Stiles si era calmato, ne aveva anche passate molte, non era stato facile affrontare certe cose. Scott era diventato molto più attento ed esperto nel gestire le situazioni, ma soprattutto a percepire ciò che lo circondava.   
Stiles a volte era convinto che leggesse anche nel pensiero, ma Scott probabilmente non ne era cosciente.   
Le capacità di entrambi si erano ingigantite, molti di quelli che se ne erano andati erano tornati per restare, le situazioni si erano complicate, le relazioni erano strane e negli anni di cose erano successe.   
Però erano le loro storie, il loro branco, le loro vite.   
Scott l’alpha, Stiles l’emissario e capo in seconda, nonostante l’unico umano.   
Aveva appreso capacità da emissario paragonabili a quelle di un druido, a volte Scott rimaneva sconvolto di quel che riusciva a fare nonostante non fosse ‘nulla’.   
“Ed ora è tornato anche Derek. Forse l’ultimo che mancava all’appello…”   
Pensò sentendo il cellulare squillare, quando lo prese vide che era Isaac e sorrise.   
  
L’interrogatorio l’aveva gestito Stiles dopo aver dato il tempo ai suoi di fare qualche ricerca su Derek Hale e scoprire qualcosa da usare contro di lui, doveva lasciare che la giustizia facesse un corso pseudo normale. Non poteva arrivare lui dal nulla e tirare fuori cose che nessuno poteva sapere.  
Derek Hale era membro della famiglia Hale che era stata per anni a Beacon Hills. Purtroppo vittime di una tragedia a cui era sopravvissuto solo lui e la sorella Laura, successivamente morta anche lei in circostanze misteriose dove lui era risultato fra i sospettati.  
La fedina penale non era stata proprio pulita, era stato accusato anche di aver aggredito un gruppo di studenti. Stiles fu grato a suo padre che non aveva voluto mettere i loro nomi nel rapporto. Sarebbe stato difficile spiegare che non c’era niente di personale.  
Derek aveva fatto il fuggitivo per un po’ di tempo e solo quando era saltato fuori il vero colpevole, lui era stato scagionato.   
Una storia un po’ confusa in ogni caso, perché sebbene non avesse poi ucciso lui la sorella, l’accusa di aggressione era semplicemente stata dirottata.   
Insomma, non era chiaro come e se poi fosse davvero colpevole o no.   
L’interrogatorio era stato confuso e nervoso, Derek si era ritrovato torchiato da un irritante Stiles che sembrava prendere la cosa come un gioco, come se lo trovasse divertente, come se lo volesse schernire.  
Questo atteggiamento strafottente l’aveva innervosito molto e l’aveva messo sotto una luce ulteriormente brutta.  
Non doveva dichiararsi colpevole, altrimenti poi Stiles non avrebbe potuto tirarlo fuori da lì.   
Però era riuscito a farlo sembrare comunque colpevole di qualcosa.   
Tecnicamente non c’erano prove a carico contro l’assassinio dei 10 ragazzi, però uno con un passato così losco, con un atteggiamento così losco, senza un alibi e con la possibilità di farlo poiché li conosceva tutti, non potevano farlo andare via.   
Non potendo accusarlo dell’omicidio dei ragazzi per mancanza fisica di prove, Stiles lo accusò di aggressione a pubblico ufficiale e decise di usare la pena massima consentita tenendolo dentro per 48 ore, sarebbe stata fissata la cauzione.  
“Più di due giorni non posso trattenerlo se non formulo un’ulteriore accusa, ma intanto il giudice potrebbe darmi il mandato per perquisire casa sua, questo ci darà tempo. Mentre gli agenti cercheranno un’ipotetica arma del delitto che lo incastri, io troverò il modo di rendere innocuo quel demone bastardo!”  
  
Mandati tutti a casa a fine turno, disse che avrebbero ripreso l’indomani mattina col mandato di perquisizione.   
Avevano insistito per continuare le indagini, ma lui era stato irremovibile.   
\- Non possiamo fare altro più di questo. Dobbiamo aspettare il mandato e quello non l’avremo prima di domani mattina. -   
\- Ma lei che fa qua? - Chiese il suo vice guardandolo entrare con un sacchetto di cibo per asporto ed una specie di diario sotto il braccio.   
\- Cerco un’altra prospettiva. Voglio avere un piano B nel caso l’A fallisca. - Era il suo motto. Non farsi mai trovare impreparati, vagliare tutte le possibilità.   
\- Vuole che rimanga e l’aiuti? - Stiles scosse il capo e fece un cenno con la mano, sedendosi alla propria scrivania.   
\- Va a casa, sai che penso meglio da solo! - Era vero, spesso si era isolato ad elucubrare per poi tirare fuori qualche asso nella manica. Avevano capito che bisognava lasciargli fare le sue magie.   
Solo quando la centrale si svuotò, Stiles sospirò e si alzò di nuovo.   
Uscì dal proprio ufficio e diede un’occhiata all’agente di guardia all’accettazione, addetto anche alla risposta delle chiamate.   
Da quella posizione non poteva vederlo.  
Di notte la centrale si svuotava salvo eccezioni di casi o momenti scottanti.  
Quella volta era tutto tranquillo, in giornata avevano fatto molti passi in avanti, sembrava che il caso fosse ad un passo dalla risoluzione e Stiles si sentiva un po’ in colpa per il depistaggio colossale a cui li aveva sottoposti, ma era una buona causa.  
“Salvare il culo di Derek è sempre una buona causa.”  
Anche se poi, indirettamente, salvava il culo anche a tutti quelli che conosceva.   
Così pensando, Stiles andò alle celle.


	4. Lavoro di pianificazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La notte con Derek in cella e Stiles che deve fare ricerche, ottima occasione per parlare un po' come si deve e chiarire certe cose. Fra le indagini del sovrannaturale, un'inserimento a distanza di Scott, qualche risposta arriva, così come una specie di piano. Ma sarà il piano giusto?

4\. LAVORO DI PIANIFICAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek60.jpg)

  
Il rumore della notte non poteva raggiungerli dentro la centrale.   
Stiles arrivò alla cella di Derek lieto che proprio quella volta non ci fosse altro che lui in custodia.   
\- Non posso aprire, non sono completamente solo qua dentro… - Disse con una voce poco dispiaciuta.   
Derek aprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere sorpreso della sua visita, lo vide porgergli il sacchetto dopo essersi tenuto un contenitore.   
\- Ho preso la cena. - Disse come se fosse naturale.   
Derek, sorpreso, lo prese e si sedette come stava facendo lui, spalle alle sbarre, a terra, gambe incrociate.  
Così non si guardavano, così non si toccavano, così non c’erano più tentazioni.   
\- Allora? - Chiese Derek aprendo il contenitore e vedendo che c’era del cibo giapponese. Derek esitò guardando. - Davvero Stiles? - Chiese scettico. Stiles si girò verso di lui senza capire a cosa si riferisse e vedendo che puntava al contenuto, alzò le spalle tornando a voltarsi, iniziando a mangiare.  
\- Qualche rimasuglio della volpaccia. - Disse come se fosse normale. - So giocare al Go, adoro i film sui samurai ed il cibo giapponese! Ah… dimenticavo… - Si girò con le bacchette in mano. - Sono un eccellente stratega! - Derek scosse il capo iniziando suo malgrado a mangiare.   
\- Che altro ti ha lasciato dentro, quel maledetto? - Stiles rise amaro.   
\- Te ne interessi ora dopo tanti anni? Quella volta non mi hai chiesto nulla! Mi hai evitato come se avessi la peste! - Derek si guardò bene dal dire che, quando era stato attaccato da Kate e rapito, aveva fatto appello a lui per capire se stesse dormendo o se si fosse svegliato.   
Se l’era chiesto, in quel momento, proprio mentre realizzava che non si era mai svegliato.   
“Perché Stiles? Perché non mia madre, non chiunque altro?”  
Poi però non aveva avuto più tempo di rispondersi.   
\- Sono stato un po’ impegnato, dopo che sei tornato te stesso. Non so se lo ricordi! - Rispose acido. Stiles si fermò col broncio e scosse il capo. Non riuscivano a parlare normalmente senza discutere.   
\- L’oscurità. - Disse poi rispondendo sinceramente alla domanda. Questo portò un silenzio pesante, Derek voltò il capo e guardò la sua nuca, Stiles non mangiava, fissava il contenitore, le bacchette a metà. - La consapevolezza di poter uccidere perché l’avevo già fatto e ricordavo la sensazione. Quella… quella soddisfazione oscura tutte le volte che mi sono trovato a far del male a qualcuno per difendermi. Quando poi ho ucciso davvero. La volpe mi ha lasciato l’oscurità. -   
Concluse poi riscuotendosi dal viaggio in quella parte di sé che odiava, ma con cui ormai conviveva da tempo, di cui non si era mai potuto liberare.   
\- Ora sai come mi sento io dal giorno in cui ho dovuto uccidere Page. - Con questo si concluse un discorso che non avevano mai potuto fare, ma che avevano sempre avuto la necessità di fare. Solo un semplice messaggio nascosto in quelle poche parole.   
‘Ti capisco, provo la stessa cosa, so di cosa parli, non sei solo.’  
Qualcosa che Stiles avrebbe voluto sentire molto tempo prima, quando non era mai stato capace di spiegarlo a Scott, il quale comunque non aveva mai capito, mai, come aveva potuto fare certe cose.   
Lasciarono che il silenzio li avvolgesse ancora, intimo, dolce.   
Non erano mai stati così vicini come ora, forse perché erano grandi, adulti e maturi, le esperienze fatte li aveva portati ad un punto che, anni addietro, non avevano mai toccato.   
“Forse era davvero troppo presto…” Si disse Stiles.   
\- Come mai sei sceriffo? Non sei giovane? -   
\- Mio padre si è dimesso dopo l’ennesima volta che ha rischiato di rimetterci le penne, io mi ero arruolato da poco. Ho fatto carriera in fretta perchè ero l’unico a sapere cosa succedeva, l’unico che risolveva i casi più difficili. Quelli che nessuno era mai stato capace di chiudere. - Derek capì a quali si riferiva, quelli che avevano a che fare col sovrannaturale. - A quel punto mi sono ritrovato sceriffo molto prima di quel che avevo immaginato. - Rispose con una certa punta d’orgoglio.   
\- Sapevo che lo saresti diventato. - Sfuggì a Derek.   
Stiles sorrise e chiuse il contenitore ora vuoto, Derek gli passò il proprio finito e Stiles gli passò una bottiglietta d’acqua da cui aveva bevuto un po’ lui. Derek bevve.   
\- Ed io pensavo di non rivederti più. Non osavo pensare a te, a che fine potevi aver fatto. Perché probabilmente avrei pensato che eri morto. Non l’avrei mai sopportato. - Derek si stupì di questo suo scoprirsi, ne parlò quasi naturale e percepì netta la sua voglia di capire quel periodo, quel periodo insieme dove erano sembrate molte cose, ma nessuna era andata in porto.   
\- Lo sapevo quello che provavi per me. Lo sentivo molto chiaramente. - Disse improvvisamente, come se il discorso che Stiles gli aveva fatto nel bosco, tornando indietro, glielo avesse fatto appena in quel momento. Stiles rimase col manuale in mano, aperto sulla pagina da studiare. Le schiene non si toccavano, non erano uno contro l’altro, erano vicini. Non voltarono le teste, appoggiarono le nuche alle sbarre, dietro di loro.   
\- Solo che non ero sicuro di quello che provavo, che volevo… e che fosse una buona idea… intorno a me morivano tutti, complicavo la vita di chiunque… non… non volevo rovinarti… quando ti sei dichiarato io stavo perdendo i miei poteri e mi sono detto ‘e come lo proteggo?’ Non ero in grado di proteggere me stesso, figurarti un compagno! Non avevo idea che invece mi stessi evolvendo. Se l’avessi saputo… -   
\- Perché poi quando hai saputo te ne sei andato? - Stiles si girò di colpo guardandolo. Derek non fece altrettanto e riabbassò il capo, così al suo silenzio infilò la mano e gli toccò la spalla girandolo, una scarica elettrica attraversò entrambi. Derek si girò sentendosi scottare da quel contatto e Stiles ritirò subito la mano, ma tornò a fargli la domanda.   
\- Cercavo un equilibrio, ero sempre convinto che chi mi stava vicino moriva o soffriva, non volevo mettere nei guai proprio te. Braden era diversa, si sapeva difendere e poi la vedevo come una compagna d’avventure. Mi serviva un’uscita, uno svago, cambiare aria per trovare me stesso, capire chi ero diventato, cosa volevo fare, che posto avevo. - Soliti discorsi che si facevano. Stiles appoggiò la fronte alle sbarre, ora girato di lato verso di lui. Il braccio infilato dentro, la mano abbandonata vicino alla sua. Derek abbassò gli occhi su di essa.   
\- Potrei dire la stessa cosa. Chi ha a che fare con me soffre, sono sempre in mezzo a casini allucinanti! Non ho un compagno od una compagna fissa da anni. La mia vita sentimentale è inesistente perché so che sottoporrei ad un enorme rischio chiunque. Tu pensi di essere l’unico a provare questi dubbi? - Derek rialzò gli occhi sui suoi, serio, smarrito, sincero. Quell’azzurro di cui Stiles si era facilmente innamorato.   
\- Adesso lo so. Quella volta ero convinto di dover proteggere chi amavo allontanandolo. -   
\- Ed ora? - Chiese Stiles sentendosi senza respiro.   
Derek, invaso dal suo sentimento carico di speranza ed un’aspettativa che non voleva deludere, ma nemmeno gestire male, continuandolo a reggere il suo sguardo, disse piano:   
\- Adesso so che posso scappare per le migliori e più oneste intenzioni. Ma non cambierà mai quel che provo. - Stiles voleva chiedergli una volta per tutte cosa diavolo provava alla fine, se voleva provarci o cosa. Ma il maledetto telefono suonò facendoli saltare sul posto.   
Stiles imprecò e rispose vedendo che era Scott, sapendo che si era visto con Chris e Duke, sperava avesse novità.   
Maledisse il tempismo malefico, ma non si mosse da lì e mentre parlava con Scott, il suo mignolo andò ad unirsi a quello di Derek, agganciandolo.  
Derek non lo tolse e una sensazione di pace lo invase. La pace che non aveva mai assaggiato pienamente. Come se alla fine, il punto d’arrivo fosse proprio quello di partenza.   
  
La chiamata con Scott fu messa in viva voce per far partecipare Derek e permettere a Stiles di guardare la famosa pagina dove parlava degli dei inca.   
Stiles e Scott parlavano di quel che erano venuti a sapere sull’argomento facendo ascoltare un silenzioso Derek, rivolto ora verso l’esterno della prigione dentro cui era. La mano di Stiles allontanata dalla sua.   
\- Per cui dobbiamo prepararci ad un apocalisse di zombie? - Concluse ironico Stiles finendo di leggere.   
\- Ricapitoliamo… - Fece Scott.   
\- Ha poteri di trasformazione e materializzazione, è fisicamente molto forte e sa combattere bene. -   
\- Assume le sembianze della prima persona che ha in mente chi ha davanti, ma non ne assume ricordi o personalità. -   
\- Non legge ricordi od emozioni, prende immagini. -   
\- Usa i corpi dei morti controllandoli a piacimento, ma non sono davvero le persone che erano, l’anima non c’è. -   
\- Sì, insomma, zombie. Un momento, come li annientiamo gli zombie? -   
\- Diccelo tu, emissario potente e saggio! - Derek era tornato ironico e tagliente e Stiles lo guardò male, la risata di Scott gli ricordò che probabilmente non voleva sembrare troppo ‘sé stesso’ con gli altri e scuotendo il capo Stiles cercò di ricordare qualcosa.   
\- Gli devi far saltare la testa o staccarla dal collo. - Derek annuì e Scott disse ‘ok’.   
\- Il collegamento col suo mondo è nelle caverne, nelle sorgenti e nei laghi. -   
\- Comanda il regno dei morti, collabora coi mietitori che prelevano le anime dei morti, ma non li comanda. Non decide lui chi vive o chi muore. -  
\- Comanda però i demoni del mondo di sotto. -   
\- Insomma, ha più accoliti lui di chiunque altro! - Concluse Stiles di nuovo ironico.   
\- Punti deboli? E’ immortale, però ci deve essere qualcosa che lo tiene almeno a bada, che lo scalfisce! - Chiese impaziente Derek.   
\- Duke dice che ha paura di suo fratello, Inti il dio del sole. -  
Stiles girò la pagina e lesse quella relativa al dio del sole, Inti, uno dei massimi esponenti degli dei inca.   
\- Beh, è molto potente… il suo potere si basa sostanzialmente sulla luce e sull’energia, sul calore… il suo opposto, insomma. -  
\- Ma cosa vuole di preciso? Perché sta facendo tutto questo? Per vendicarsi di una sconfitta? Perché allora non si limita a combattere con Derek? -   
\- E’ vendicativo, mi sta punendo per averlo battuto e quando avrà finito di prendersela con chi mi sta intorno, comincerà con me. Per questo mi sono isolato… -   
I tre fecero una pausa, durante la quale Scott cercava un modo per convincere Supay, il dio dei morti, a desistere senza fare stragi e apocalissi zombie, mentre Stiles cercava come poteva usare i poteri di Inti per creare un’arma efficace contro di lui.   
Derek si sentì rimbombare le proprie parole nella mente e realizzò.  
\- Mi spia. - Fece d’un tratto. - Mi spia per capire chi mi sta a cuore, ma legge anche nella mente i volti di quelli a cui penso. - Stiles guardò di scatto Derek capendo a cosa si riferiva, o per lo meno immaginandolo.   
\- Scott, sei solo? Stai attento, non ho ancora nulla di concreto in mano per affrontarlo, si muove con demoni e zombie, non… - Ma Derek lo fermò secco, dopo averci ripensato.   
\- Non penso che possa sapere dove si trova la persona a cui penso. Penso spesso a Cora, ma non va da lei o avrei ricevuto notizie. Le ho detto di stare attenta ma… - E Stiles allora lo guardò aggrottato senza capire.   
\- E quindi? Sa i volti di chi ti stanno a cuore, ma non sa individuarli? - Derek annuì. - Perciò che problema c’è? Finché stai qua… - Derek sospirò e chiuse gli occhi snervato.   
\- Tu, Stiles! Ci siamo incontrati già tre volte e da quando sono qua abbiamo parlato 2 volte da soli, di cui una a lungo, e abbiamo fatto un interrogatorio formale. - E Stiles guardò automaticamente la sua mano che prima gli aveva anche toccato.  
Si morse il labbro sapendo cosa significava, era in pericolo, ok, ma la sua mente gli riportò un’altra informazione interessante e la disse senza filtrare, dimenticandosi completamente che li stava ascoltando anche Scott.   
\- Pensi a me? - Derek afferrò le sbarre con l’insano intento di sradicarle per morderlo e rabbioso ringhiò:   
\- Non è quello il punto quanto che mi ha visto con te un sacco di volte! Ti prenderà di mira! Va da Scott, inventati che stai male e lascia l’indagine al tuo vice! Quando le cose finiscono torna a farti vivo, mi scagioni e… - Ma per Stiles era quello il punto. Pensava a lui.  
Sorrise ebete e felice come un adolescente, ma proprio a quel punto, con una scarica di ormoni della gioia particolarmente forte, gli venne in mente quella che poteva essere una soluzione perfetta.  
\- Ho un’idea! -   
\- No, non se ne parla! - Questa volta Scott e Derek parlarono insieme, entrambi sapevano che le sue idee erano efficaci, ma pericolose. Stiles guardò il telefono e Derek e poi offeso rispose:  
\- E’ un’idea geniale! - Derek sospirò nervoso chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di non trasformarsi in lupo e saltare fuori. Perché riusciva a fargli tutti quei danni emotivi tutte le volte?   
Ecco perché se ne era andato, per un equilibrio interiore.   
\- Stiles… - Cercò di convincerlo Scott senza sapere cosa avesse in mente.  
\- Invocherò il dio Inti e mi farò possedere da lui, gli farò da tramite in modo da permettergli di rispedire il fratello scemo nel mondo dei morti, gli chiederemo di sigillarlo là sotto in modo che non possa tornare nel mondo di qua! - Stiles usava i termini inca e la sua mente aveva già elaborato una strategia fine.   
\- Non se ne parla! Convocarlo è un conto, farti possedere è completamente fuori discussione! Basta possessioni! - Esclamò Derek stupito che proprio Stiles volesse farsi possedere di nuovo da un dio.   
Stiles sospirò voltandosi verso di lui, prendendosi alle sbarre a sua volta.   
\- E’ diverso da quella volta. - Disse sapendo a cosa pensava.   
\- No, è la stessa cosa. Un essere sovrannaturale ti possiede e chissà cosa ti fa fare ed in che condizioni ti lascia! -   
\- Ma è un dio benefico, è un dio buono! - Insistette Stiles guardando Derek attraverso le sbarre.   
\- Lo farò io, ho fatto io il danno! Mi faccio possedere io! - Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. Da un lato era bello che si preoccupasse tanto per lui, dall’altro lo trovava snervante. Con Scott non era mai stato così difficile convincerlo a fargli fare qualcosa, anche perché spesso c’era poca scelta.   
\- No, deve essere una persona umana, per di più se ha a che fare con il mondo dello spirituale, come lo è un emissario, è ancora meglio. Io sono il più indicato! L’unico, anzi! -   
Derek sospirò appoggiando la fronte sulle sbarre, frustrato, proprio fra le mani di Stiles e questi, calmo e colpito dalla sua reazione che gli faceva credere sempre di più in quello che aveva sperato per anni, appoggiò la propria esattamente lì. Fra una sbarra e l’altra, le loro fronti si toccarono e Stiles prese le mani di Derek in un contatto finalmente più reale di prima.   
\- Lo so fare. Devi farmelo fare. Sai che è un’ottima soluzione. - Disse piano, dolcemente Stiles.   
\- E’ pericoloso… - Commentò Derek senza muoversi di un millimetro da quella posizione che lo scaldava.   
\- Non se Inti batterà Supay. E lo farà. E’ più forte di lui o non avrebbe paura. - Derek si morse il labbro.   
\- Supay non ha bisogno di un corpo ospite per stare nel mondo di qua. - Disse usando la terminologia di Stiles.   
\- Ha un suo corpo proprio, Inti non ha un corpo, è il sole. Ha bisogno di un corpo ospite. - Aveva tutte le risposte giuste. Derek sospirò ed alzò la testa aprendo gli occhi, Stiles fece altrettanto, stringendo ulteriormente le sue mani. Si guardarono da vicino, separati da qualche centimetro di sbarra.   
\- Potrebbe ferire mortalmente il corpo ospite nel combattimento. - Disse Derek sempre contrario ed ora apertamente preoccupato e seccato al contempo.   
\- Mi guarirà, è un dio benefico, ha poteri di guarigione! - Stiles ne era convinto, anche se in realtà non poteva averne la matematica certezza.   
Lui non vedeva altre soluzioni, specie perché non voleva che Derek, scontrandosi di nuovo con lui, venisse questa volta ucciso.   
Non poteva perderlo dopo averlo appena ritrovato.   
\- Scott? - Chiese Derek in direzione del telefono ancora acceso sulla telefonata in viva voce.   
\- Ecco io… sono d’accordo che è pericoloso, ma forse è anche l’unica soluzione… che altre armi abbiamo? -   
\- Avete me, vuole una rivincita con me. - Ovviamente Derek pensava alla stessa cosa che pensava Stiles, solo verso sé stesso e questi lo fissò male, togliendo le mani dalle sue sulle sbarre per fissarlo torvo.   
\- Ehi, pensi che sarebbe facile come l’altra volta? -  
\- Non è stato facile! - Lo corresse seccato.   
\- Appunto! Ed era solo e ti stava sottovalutando! Ora userebbe tutti i suoi poteri ed anche i suoi seguaci! Non te lo farò fare, dannazione! -   
Derek sospirò.   
\- Nemmeno io! -   
\- Beh, guarda un po’, tu sei dentro ed io fuori, prova ad impedirmelo? - Stiles si alzò in piedi chiudendo il libro e prendendo il telefono per andarsene, ma Derek si alzò e prendendo le sbarre diede un primo strattone per scardinare la porta. Stiles si fermò e con una mano tesa imprecò:   
\- Per l’amor del cielo Derek! Non rompermi la cella! -   
\- E tu non fare di testa tua! Cerca un’altra soluzione! Se ha paura di suo fratello è perché ha paura dei suoi poteri, concentrati sui poteri, trova un modo per riprodurli e non per possederli! Chris avrà qualche arma adatta che ha a che fare con la luce! - Stiles fece il broncio, non poteva certo negare che avesse ragione.   
\- Ha ragione, prima di arrivare all’atto estremo dobbiamo provare altre strade. - Moderò Scott calmo, dal telefono.   
Stiles sospirò e fece il broncio, poi guardò l’ora realizzando che fra poche ore sarebbe ricominciato il turno.   
\- Devo andare a casa, farmi una doccia e riposare almeno un’ora! - Disse in risposta.   
\- Scott! - Tuonò Derek.  
\- Ti raggiungo là! - Fece Scott a Stiles.  
\- No, se mi segue poi vede che mi incontro con te e dà la caccia anche a te! -   
\- So difendermi, Stiles! - Replicò Scott.  
\- Se rimani solo ora ti fai uccidere! - Grugnì Derek sempre strattonando la porta della cella.   
Stiles tornò a fermarlo.  
\- Derek, piantala! -   
\- Faccio finta di essere fuggito e sto con te, ti proteggo io! Così non esponiamo nessuno! -   
Stiles si coprì il viso con le mani, melodrammatico.  
\- Se scappi è come un’ammissione di colpa. Poi non saprò come scagionarti! -   
\- Troverai un modo! - La fece facile Derek tornando a strattonare la porta.   
\- No, invece! -   
\- Allora stai qua! - Stiles sospirò alla sua sfinente testardaggine. Poi tornò a guardare l’ora.   
\- Posso farmi almeno una doccia? Ho bisogno anche di un caffè! - Derek non era molto convinto, ma alla fine gli diede il permesso.   
\- Finchè stai lì sono in pericolo solo io, me la caverò. Credo che di giorno non esca allo scoperto, specie se c’è il sole. E poi se proprio vuoi farmi da guardia del corpo, aspetta domani, perquisiremo casa tua e non trovando niente che ti inchiodi, potrò liberarti per mancanza di prove contro di te, se non faccio un’accusa formale sono obbligato a liberarti. Per aggressione a pubblico ufficiale è obbligatoria la cauzione, la paghi e così esci! - Spiegò Stiles guardando Derek col broncio. - Basta che non torni a cambiare idea! Prima vuoi stare dentro, poi fuori! -   
\- Cerchiamo un’alternativa all’invocazione. - Concluse Scott. Stiles annuì e lo salutò, dopo di che scuotendo il capo verso Derek, se ne andò negli spogliatoi del dipartimento dove si sarebbe potuto fare una doccia calda per quel po’ di notte che gli rimaneva.   
“Mi ero dimenticato di quanto pesante fosse Derek! E testardo!” Pensò Stiles arrabbiato e stanco. Poi ripensò al dialogo e alle loro mani unite. “E sorprendente… “ Sorrise dolcemente. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, forse potremo concludere LA COSA una volta per tutte!”  
E sperarlo dopo tanto tempo era davvero sconvolgente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse qualcuno dirà: ma dai, non è presto? Beh, la mia risposta è che non sono più ragazzi, sono adulti, hanno avuto molte esperienze e soprattutto il rischiare così tanto la vita e sfiorare tante volte la morte, ti fa capire cos'è veramente importante e che spesso non puoi permetterti il lusso di perdere tempo, specie se hai una minaccia incombente così catastrofica alle porte. Ultimo ma non ultimo: zombie? Ebbene sì, non potevo esimermi!


	5. Protezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adesso Derek ha deciso che deve uscire di prigione per seguire Stiles e proteggerlo a dovere, poichè è anche l'unico con cui ha avuto maggiormente contatti in quei giorni. Non volendo coinvolgere personalmente Scott ed il branco per non far di loro altre prede del vendicativo dio della morte, decidono di arrangiarsi fra di loro mentre Scott cerca armi e piani alternativi all'idea insana di Stiles.

5\. PROTEZIONE

  
Più ci pensava e meno trovava alternative.   
Scott trovò delle armi adatte che sfruttavano la luminescenza, fornitegli da Chris, ma erano soluzioni momentanee, per stordire Supay e poterlo attaccare in modo severo, però il fatto che fosse immortale non giocava comunque a loro favore.   
“Vuole vendicarsi di Derek, non tornerà nel suo mondo finché non ci sarà riuscito. Ma non gli permetterò mai di ucciderlo!”  
Come promesso, Stiles non andò a casa e, rimanendo in centrale, si portò avanti col lavoro riguardo Derek.   
Si occupò della cauzione per l’arresto con l’accusa di aggressione a pubblico ufficiale, poi appena arrivò il mandato di perquisizione dell’appartamento di Derek, prese due agenti ed andò a svolgere il suo lavoro.   
  
Casa di Derek era sorprendentemente normale, molto più di tutte le altre che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.   
“E’ tornato per rimanere e fare radici…” Pensò shockato.   
Non era un magazzino, una rimessa, un loft o una casa abbandonata e cadente. Era un appartamento vero.  
Con sollievo Stiles non trovò nulla che lo mettesse nei guai, con somma intelligenza non aveva tenuto nulla lì dentro, mentre il famoso magazzino Hale non risultava da nessuna parte. Legalmente quel posto non esisteva, perciò Derek era lì che teneva qualunque cosa di sospetto che riguardava i suoi viaggi passati.   
  
\- Non c’è alcuna arma del delitto, in tutta la casa ci sono solo tracce di Hale, nei suoi conti non risulta nulla se non gli stipendi della scuola ed i pagamenti classici. Non c’è nulla a cui possiamo appigliarci per accusarlo di quegli omicidi o che ci dica che è effettivamente colpevole… - Spiegò Stiles ai colleghi che lo guardavano incredulo mentre stava disponendo la liberazione di Derek.   
\- Perciò non possiamo trattenerlo? - Stiles lo guardò serio.  
\- Il punto non è come lo incriminiamo. Il punto è che là fuori c’è il vero assassino a piede libero! Abbiamo solo perso tempo con quel pagliaccio! Essere sospetti non significa essere colpevoli davvero! - Con questo Stiles firmò il modulo che liberava Derek.   
“Anche se poi alla fine un colpevole dovrò trovarlo o tutti crederanno che comunque è lui l’assassino e la sua nuova vita finisce in zero due secondi!”  
  
Stiles guardò Derek uscire dalla centrale, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo, senza farsi alcun cenno.   
Una volta che se ne fu andato, gli agenti a seguito del caso guardarono lo sceriffo come a chiedere cosa avrebbero fatto ora, senza sospettati in custodia e senza nessuno su cui indagare.  
\- Lo seguiamo con discrezione? - Stiles sospirò spazientito.   
\- Le prove non mentono, smettiamola di perdere altro tempo! Bisogna ricominciare! Non ci sono stati altri omicidi, per cui era una cosa mirata a quei ragazzi, bisogna indagare meglio su di loro, quali altri collegamenti? Una strage così scellerata è una vendetta personale, cercate faide con altre squadre o gruppi di ragazzi, forse c’è qualcuno di particolarmente deviato. Nessun sano di mente farebbe una cosa simile e finché non ci sono altri omicidi, dobbiamo indagare su quello come su qualcosa di personale. - Dopo di quello, Stiles uscì dicendo che aveva una pista da verificare, così se ne andò.   
  
  
L’abilità di Stiles era di fare un buon lavoro sia come emissario che come sceriffo e, in quest’ultimo caso, spiccava la capacità di manovrare le indagini a suo piacere. Dava spiegazioni anche laddove non ce ne erano.   
Quando un fatto criminoso era collegato ad eventi sovrannaturali, Stiles tirava fuori uno di quei colpevoli che non erano mai riusciti ad incriminare per mancanza di prove e li incastrava abilmente per quel dato fatto, dando così una serie di spiegazioni accettabili per tutte, inconfutabili.  
Oltre tutto era incredibilmente bravo a non farsi beccare.  
Non metteva dentro innocenti, metteva dentro comunque dei colpevoli che, senza le sue manovre, non sarebbero mai stati incriminati, fatto ingiusto di suo.   
Stiles sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ricorrere allo stesso trucco, ma prima voleva risolvere la questione del dio della morte.  
  
A fine giornata aveva già individuato una setta che a cui l’aveva giurata da sempre, li aveva tenuti da parte nel caso di un omicidio di gruppo come quello, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il loro momento.  
Per il resto della giornata lavorò sul far coincidere le indagini, creando prove inattaccabili che avrebbe fatto in modo di far trovare ai suoi colleghi fra un paio di giorni.   
Stiles era consapevole che stava tirando la corda, ma non aveva scelta. Suo padre si era preso un sacco di esaurimenti e sospensioni mentre cercava di dare un senso ai casi sovrannaturali, fortunatamente da quando il branco di Scott era diventato così forte, gli eventi erano diventati sporadici; però finché poteva, lo faceva. Poi sarebbe stato un problema di qualcun altro.   
  
Uscì dalla centrale che era già scesa la sera, seguendo quella ‘pista’, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e l’ora di cena era passata da un pezzo.  
Salendo in macchina, Stiles girò la chiave ma sfortunatamente andò completamente a vuoto. Nemmeno il rumore del motore.   
Stiles imprecò.   
\- Ma davvero? - Si disse scendendo dall’auto e aprendo il cofano.   
Tolse il coperchio della batteria e maneggiò i morsetti, tornò a girare la chiave ma ancora nulla.   
\- E’ di nuovo morta la batteria! Possibile che cambia tutto tranne la mia auto che non funziona? - Si chiese seccato chiudendo tutto e scrivendo un sms al meccanico a cui chiedeva di passare a prendere la sua auto il giorno dopo, di mattina presto, per un problema alla batteria.   
“Proprio stasera. Credo sia il karma, quando una cosa non deve succedere, succederà di sicuro!” Era una specie di regola, ormai.   
Guardandosi inquieto intorno, si incamminò controllando di avere la pistola nella fondina.  
Non ci volevano delle capacità da sensitivo, emissario o druido, per capire che era nei guai.  
“Dovevo andare a casa prima del tramonto, l’unico appunto che mi aveva fatto Scott era di non girare col buio ed io ovviamente giro col buio! A volte me le cerco davvero!”  
Casa sua non era distante dalla centrale, così rimanendo il più possibile nei marciapiedi illuminati, si incamminò velocemente.   
Lo sguardo correva nelle zone d’ombra, la mano pronta a prendere la pistola, pur conscio dell’inutilità della cosa. Non era riuscito a passare da Scott a prendere alcune delle armi di Chris per difendersi dalla creatura oscura, ma gli aveva detto d’essere passato da lui a lasciargliele lì.   
“Certo a casa sono molto utili! E poi dov’è Derek? Non doveva proteggermi?”  
Appena lo pensò, sentì un rumore specifico, come dei passi felpati, molto leggeri, dall’altra parte della strada, dove non c’erano illuminazioni artificiali.   
Stiles si fermò di colpo, in posizione d’attesa, mano alla postola, il cuore in gola. Cercava di controllare la respirazione ed i nervi, ma sapendo che cosa lo aspettava, non era facile.   
“La prossima volta alle cinque mi chiudo in casa e mi attacco a Derek e al diavolo, pure a Scott! Possibile mai che devo essere io il bersaglio, l’unico che non è una creatura mostruosa?”  
Un altro movimento gli fece tirare fuori la pistola.  
“Che poi vorrei proprio sapere cosa penso di fare con una pistola contro il dio della morte! Porca miseria, vedi tu se dovevo essere l’unico con cui Derek ha parlato! Ed io che mi sono pure sentito felice! Cazzo!”  
Si mosse verso la direzione dei rumori, comunque molto lievi, e stava per sparare alla cieca, convinto che si trattasse di lui, quando da dietro un albero si decise a mostrarsi e dopo gli occhi azzurri, prese forma il corpo maestoso del lupo nero.  
\- Vaffanculo, Derek! Stavo per ucciderti! - Ringhiò arrabbiato, mentre rimetteva via la pistola. - La prossima volta ti sparo, sappilo! Un conto è sapere che dovresti esserci, un altro è averti qua sul serio! Perché non ti sei fatto vedere subito? Aspettavo… - Derek si avvicinò a lui attraversando la strada, poi si fermò e si sedette davanti a lui, pacifico, piegando la testa di lato come se per lui dicesse un mucchio di sciocchezze. Stiles a quel punto smise di parlare concitato, sospirò e scosse il capo.  
\- Mi hai seguito tutto il giorno, vero? - Il lupo chiuse gli occhi e Stiles capì che gli stava dicendo di sì, così sospirò ancora e decise di lasciar perdere. Dopotutto gli piaceva che l’avesse protetto.   
\- Avanti, andiamo a casa… - E, come se fosse normale parlare con un lupo e familiarizzare, si incamminò con lui al fianco.   
\- Certo, se passa qualcuno e ci vede camminare insieme la vedo dura spiegare la situazione. Chissà se mi credono se gli dico che ho un lupo? - Stiles continuò a dire cose del tutto senza senso per rilassarsi, visto la situazione potenzialmente pericolosa ed altamente stressante.   
Non l’aveva nemmeno finito di dire, che una macchina passò, si fermò e tornò indietro. Stiles imprecò fra sé e sé, mentre Derek gli rimase accanto, ormai scappare era inutile.   
Il guidatore era uno dei suoi agenti.   
\- Problemi con l’auto, capo? - Chiese il ragazzo ridendo.   
\- Come sempre, Simons, come sempre! - Disse cercando di essere naturale sia pure con un lupo accanto.   
\- Magnifico esemplare, non sapevo che fosse un intenditore! - Evidentemente per quanto strano, poteva essere sui limiti dell’accettabilità avere un lupo invece che un cane. C’era chi ne aveva.   
Stiles, per convincerlo, l’accarezzò sulla testa, poi si ricordò che agli animali non piaceva sulla testa ma preferivano sul collo, così si chinò e con un gran sorriso lo cinse con un braccio carezzandolo con entrambe le mani sul collo, ai lati.   
\- Ognuno si vizia come può… quando l’ho visto da cucciolo è stato amore… -   
\- Ma non è facile gestire un lupo vero! - Stiles alzò le spalle.  
\- Basta sapere come fare, a volte è complicato e rognoso, ma se conosci i trucchi non è impossibile. E poi che vuoi, in realtà è solo un cucciolo gigantesco con un gran bisogno di coccole! -   
“Per questo Derek mi ucciderà, ma è bello coccolarlo così! Ha un pelo morbidissimo, in realtà! Pensavo fosse ispido e sporco!”  
\- E come si chiama? -   
E qua sorsero i primi problemi.   
“Merda, non posso chiamarlo Derek, era oggi in centrale!”  
E così usò il nome che preferiva dargli da sempre.  
\- Miguel! - L’agente lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Miguel?! -   
\- Sì, Miguel! - Come hai vecchi tempi. Stiles sorrise nel ripeterlo orgoglioso. Chissà che cosa stava pensando Derek in quel momento.   
Sicuramente che appena sarebbero stati a casa, l’avrebbe sbranato tagliandogli il collo coi denti!  
\- Ma non è un nome da animale… - Stiles alzò le spalle.   
\- E’ il mio nome preferito! - Si giustificò Stiles rialzandosi in piedi.   
\- Beh, certo, ognuno può chiamare il proprio animale come vuole. Comunque è davvero bellissimo, complimenti! -   
E detto questo, l’agente salutò e ripartì lasciando i due di nuovo soli, con Derek che lo guardava con un vago sguardo feroce. Stiles a quel punto rise e l’accarezzò di nuovo avviandosi verso casa.  
\- Avanti, sei un lupo stupendo e Miguel è un bel nome! Il tuo! Ed hai un pelo eccezionale! Volevo carezzarti da anni! Finalmente ci sono riuscito! - Ovviamente Stiles non stette più zitto fino a casa.   
  
Appena dentro, Stiles sospirò di sollievo nel realizzare che alla fine era andato tutto bene ed erano ancora vivi.   
Sul tavolo di casa trovò la scatola di Scott con due righe di spiegazione su cosa servivano, Stiles lesse e quando si girò togliendosi la giacca, la pistola, il distintivo ed il telefono, vide che Derek era tornato umano e a quel punto saltò girandosi di scatto dall’altra parte.   
\- Oh mio Dio, Derek! Ti sembra il momento di tornare umano? -   
\- E quando dovrei farlo, secondo te? - Disse di malumore andando da solo in bagno ed uscendo con un asciugamano che si mise intorno alla vita.   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò stralunato.   
\- Seriamente? - Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
 - Non giro con una sacca coi vestiti! - Rispose sempre seccato.   
Stiles sospirò e andò di corsa di sopra, si cambiò velocemente e scese con un cambio per lui, una tuta.   
\- Tieni, mettiti questa, dovrebbe andarti… -   
Faceva accuratamente attenzione a non guardarlo, Derek scosse il capo pensando che fra loro le cose non sarebbero comunque mai cambiate.  
Stava per indossarli, quando qualcuno suonò alla porta.   
Stiles imprecò e stava per indicare il bagno, quando, guardandolo, lo vide di nuovo lupo e rimase un attimo inebetito a guardarlo con le braccia aperte.  
\- Miseria, ma sei velocissimo! - Derek, versione lupo, salì sul divano e si accomodò in un angolo rifiutandosi di fare il cane che sta per terra.   
Stiles diede un calcio alla tuta ed all’asciugamano abbandonato, poi andò alla porta ed aprì.   
Il suo vice, un poliziotto di nome Karl Kendall e soprannominato da tutti KK, si presentò da lui con una serie di fascicoli ed un cartone di birre. Il giovane era di bell’aspetto, atletico, corti capelli castano scuro e due splendidi occhi verde chiaro.  
\- Capo, forse ho qualcosa, ma è complicato ed ho bisogno di parlarne ad alta voce e spiegarlo a qualcuno per districarmi! Forse non è nulla, ma forse è importante! - Stiles voleva dirgli che non era la serata giusta perchè voleva riposare, però KK era un amico, quasi, e prometteva molto bene.   
Non poteva rifiutarlo, aveva un ottimo rapporto con lui, anche se non erano mai passati alla fase delle indagini a casa insieme.   
Stiles per cui esitò quel po’ per farlo entrare.   
\- So che sei stanco e venire a casa tua è un limite che non ho mai oltrepassato, ma non era nemmeno mai successo che 10 ragazzi morivano squartati nel bosco senza organi e a questo proposito mi è venuto in mente una cosa… - KK entrò e si fermò in salotto facendo per poco cadere tutto quel che aveva in mano.  
Il lupo alzò la testa e lo guardò, rimanendo comunque avvolto su sé stesso.   
In quelle sembianze Derek percepiva tutto in modo molto più forte e con un’occhiata capì che era davvero chi diceva di essere, la qual cosa fu confermata dall’atteggiamento di Stiles che non lo stava guardando con ‘ma sei pazzo tu chi sei che ne hai fatto del mio vice’. Oltre a questo non percepì del sovrannaturale, oscuro e malvagio.  
“Nessun odore di morte.”  
Pensò rimettendo giù il muso, mantenendo però gli occhi azzurri fissi sul nuovo ospite.   
Dopo il primo passaggio a raggi X, stava scrutando altro.   
\- Che bel cane! - Derek scosse la coda folta alzando le orecchie attente.   
\- Ehm… è un lupo… - Corresse Stiles vedendo che non stava gradendo lo scambio. - Grazie, comunque… -   
KK rimase ancora un attimo a guardarlo, poi si riscosse e mise giù i fascicoli sul tavolino davanti al divano fra altre riviste, vi poggiò anche le lattine di birra e si sedette senza fare complimenti nella poltrona, a debita distanza dal lupo che continuò a non muoversi.   
Stiles sospirò e grattandosi la nuca alla fine si rassegnò.  
\- E va bene, ti ascolto, ma devo mangiare qualcosa! - KK annuì, aprì due birre e cominciò a tirare fuori foto e documenti spargendoli per il tavolino, ignorando completamente Derek il quale invece lo stava ancora scrutando con cura.   
“Gli piace.” Pensò Derek sentendo l’emozione del giovane vice sceriffo alle prese con quella serata insperata con… “Il suo idolo? Sembrerebbe! Sicuramente quel tonto non si è accorto di nulla!”  
Poi Stiles si sedette nel divano nell’unico posto libero, proprio vicino a Derek il quale alzò la testa vedendo che mangiava un panino col prosciutto ed il formaggio.   
Stiels addentò e poi si fermò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Anche lui era a digiuno, probabilmente.   
Così prese un pezzo e glielo diede senza pensarci. Derek mangiò direttamente dalla sua mano, leccandogliela. Solo dopo entrambi si resero conto di quel che avevano fatto.   
Da lupo Derek manteneva perfettamente la propria coscienza, ragionamenti, pensieri ed emozioni, ma era molto più spiccato il lato selvaggio, animale.   
Se voleva fare una cosa, era molto più facile la facesse da lupo, che da umano.   
Stiles si guardò la mano e sorrise sorpreso del gesto compiuto, poi riprese a mangiare.   
\- Allora, di cosa si tratta? - Disse a KK il quale aveva proprio ignorato quanto accaduto.  
\- Stavo riflettendo sulla questione del modo in cui sono stati uccisi. Per prima cosa abbiamo pensato a qualche animale feroce, poi l’autopsia ha rivelato che era opera di lame, coltelli, insomma. Esseri umani. Devono essere più persone responsabili per sopraffare un gruppo di 10 ragazzi atletici. - Derek continuava a puntare Stiles ed il suo panino fissandolo in modo inquietante ed alla fine gli diede l’ultimo pezzo, Derek gli leccò tutta la mano anche dopo che ebbe mangiato, perché c’era odore di prosciutto.   
Stiles faticava a non ridere e a non prenderlo in giro, ma fece finta che fosse tutto normale e finì con l’accarezzarlo. Derek, soddisfatto ed in pace con quello scambio, che dal suo punto di vista di lupo stava risultando come una pace ormai consolidata, riappoggiò il muso giù. Attento, ma a suo agio.   
Stiles prese la birra e bevve, poi si appoggiò allo schienale.   
\- Sì, ti seguo. -   
\- Ebbene… non abbiamo considerato un fattore importante. La ferocia ok, che devono essere in tanti ok… ma perché hanno preso tutti gli organi interni? - Stiles si fermò piegando la testa.   
\- Pensi ad un traffico di organi? - Non ci aveva pensato, nel depistaggio si era concentrato sulla ferocia, perciò aveva tirato fuori una setta.   
Però anche il traffico di organi poteva essere plausibile.   
\- Ma non li hanno presi in luoghi sterili e dai tagli non sembravano chirurgici… o quanto meno pseudo chirurgici! - Replicò Stiles.   
\- Certo, ci ho pensato anche io, ma non è detto che sappiano cosa fanno e come… forse sono solo un gruppo di pazzi che vogliono vendere degli organi al mercato nero, li fanno spacciare per vivi e funzionanti, fanno l’affare e poi spariscono. Per questo non hanno rifatto il colpo. - Stiles ascoltandolo e pensando se potesse dargli corda, mise la mano sul manto di Derek, senza rendersene conto, e cominciò a giocarci per stimolarsi le idee. Derek lentamente chiuse gli occhi a quelle sue dita che lo toccavano delicatamente.   
\- Il traffico di organi non funziona proprio così, non è che fai una richiesta e ti tirano l’organo in testa… c’è una lista di richieste e quando si presenta un offerente, si fanno le verifiche per vedere che siano compatibili i soggetti e poi si fa l’operazione da persona a persona. Non è che ti arrivano gli organi impacchettati e tu li paghi e poi li usi su chi vuoi! - Spiegò Stiles alla mano.  
\- E’ quello che ho pensato anche io, infatti quella era la prima ipotesi che poi ho scartato. - Stiles aggrottò la fronte.   
\- E qual è l’altra? -   
KK allora rispose con orgoglio, perché quella pista aveva evidentemente portato a qualcosa:   
\- Non erano interessati a rivendere gli organi, ma erano comunque interessati agli organi. Così ho fatto una ricerca incrociata con tutti i casi di questi anni, soprattutto del periodo, di omicidi con sparizione degli organi e… -   
KK a quel punto iniziò a parlare sparando numeri, nomi e dati a cui Stiles capì che, lasciandolo fare, l’avrebbe portato esattamente alla setta.   
Con un sorrisino compiaciuto l’ascoltò continuando a carezzare Derek fino ad appoggiarsi lentamente su di lui, adagiando la testa sul suo fianco, come se fosse un cuscino gigantesco e morbido.   
Derek non lo sbranò, Stiles lo sentì rimanere fermo, col respiro invariato, e capì che gli andava bene.   
Era da praticamente 30 ore che non dormiva, era mentalmente stremato e se ci avesse riflettuto non gli si sarebbe steso sopra, non erano ancora al punto d’intimità tale, ma non ce la faceva proprio a tenere gli occhi aperti e a ragionare ancora. Fra il risolvere la questione dal punto di vista sovrannaturale e dal punto di vista ‘reale’ e legale, Stiles aveva dato fondo a tutto quello che aveva.   
Così, lentamente, finì per addormentarsi.   
Quando KK se ne rese conto, si fermò e lo guardò intenerito, anche se un po’ dispiaciuto.   
Aveva sperato in una nottata più attiva e comunicativa, ma anche così era un punto di partenza.   
Derek, sia pure con gli occhi chiusi e senza muoversi per non svegliare Stiles, percepì il suo rammarico e poi la sua dolcezza nel guardarlo. Un po’ geloso, fu lieto di sentire che raccoglieva tutto e se ne andava, non prima di averlo coperto.   
Derek alzò la testa e controllò che fosse tutto a posto, poi controllò Stiles steso sul fianco e con la testa su di sé, l’annusò e seguendo il famoso istinto da lupo che, in quei casi, non poteva proprio gestire meglio, gli leccò l’orecchio ed il collo. Stiles fece un risolino, ma non si svegliò, poi Derek, rimanendo lupo, appoggiò il muso sulla spalla di Stiles, avvolgendolo meglio. Infine si addormentò. 


	6. Quella risposta mai data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *E ci siamo. Stiles e Derek sono soli ed è notte e non ci sono sbarre di mezzo. Dormiranno tutto il tempo o ad un certo punto si sveglieranno e? Per una volta dimentichiamo le disgrazie e godiamoci un po' di sano sterek! Ho messo tante fan art trovate in rete e non assolutamente mie. Complimenti a chi le ha fatte. Comunque io guardavo ciò e scrivevo. Ma, per non rovinarvi la lettura, le ho messe alla fine, questa volta. Anche se penso che ormai... beh, ci sia poco da immaginare! Buona lettura. Baci Akane*

6\. QUELLA RISPOSTA MAI DATA  
  
Stiles si svegliò a notte inoltrata. La prima cosa che mise a fuoco fu l’ora, le tre di notte.  
Sospirò e cercò di muoversi per cambiare posizione, nel farlo fece mente locale su cosa era successo e come mai dormisse nel divano.  
“KK deve essere andato a casa… “ Poi realizzò la parte davvero importante della situazione. Quando si girò supino e capì che la nuca non appoggiava su un cuscino, ma su delle gambe.  
Gambe umane.  
Stiels sgranò gli occhi e girò la testa, a pochi centimetri ecco lì il pene di Derek, più in su, il torace ed ecco il volto adagiato sulle sue cosce.  
Derek sul fianco, dormendo, si era trasformato in essere umano senza rendersene conto e lui ora gli stava dormendo addosso, nudo.  
Stiles si mosse cercando di spostare la faccia dalle sue gloriose parti basse con un’espressione di puro allarme, ma ovviamente cadde rovinosamente a terra di schiena e imprecando si lamentò.  
\- Stiles! - Lo rimproverò impastato Derek, che ormai era sveglio.  
\- Oh scusa tanto se ti ho svegliato1 - Fece polemico, girandosi e gattonando sul tappeto alla ricerca della forza per alzarsi, anchilosato com’era. - Stavi dormendo, è così che mi fai da guardia? Potevo essere morto! - Evitò di dire che si era svegliato guardando il suo pene.  
Stava cercando di raggiungere le scale su cui si sarebbe trascinato per andare sul letto, ma Derek scese dal divano rotolando giù come se fosse ancora trasformato in lupo e stizzito lo raggiunse alla sua stessa maniera, ovvero gattonando.  
\- Derek? - Chiamò Stiels sentendo un rumore di quattro arti trascinarsi e non due piedi che camminavano.  
Fece in tempo a girare la testa per vederlo arrivare da dietro, avvolgerlo con un braccio, reggersi solo su una mano e ricoprirlo col suo corpo, da dietro.  
Nudo.  
Stiles smise di respirare e sgranando gli occhi, girò di nuovo la testa verso di lui.  
\- D-Derek? Sei sonnambulo? Sogni di essere un lupo? Guarda che non sono un altro lupo, eh? Io sono una persona ed al momento lo sei anche tu e anche se io sono vestito, tu sei nudo e… - Ma Derek gli morse la spalla.  
\- Pensi davvero che non avrei sentito la minaccia? Che avrei permesso che ti facessero del male? Mi dormivi sopra, Stiles! Non c’era un luogo più sicuro sulla faccia della terra di quello1 - Gli fece notare diretto e seccato. Stiles gemette al morso, mentre la mano di Derek si infilava sotto la maglia larga a cercare i capezzoli duri, il bacino nudo contro quello di Stiles, separati solo da un paio di vestiti.  
\- Sapevo che era tutto tranquillo, così come sapevo che il tuo collega era innocuo. Anche se, da come ti guardava e da quello che sperava succedesse con te, non so quanto innocuo fosse! - Stiles rimase ancora senza parole, ebete ed eccitato, a sospirare con le sue labbra che gli parlavano sulla spalla il cui scollo era sceso scoprendola.  
La sua bocca risalì sul collo ed arrivò all’orecchio che avvolse delicatamente, aderendo con il torace alla sua schiena, attirandolo a sé ancora di più, facendosi sentire addosso con ogni sua parte, specie quella più eccitata.  
\- E per rispondere alla domanda che mi hai fatto in prigione, ieri notte… - Disse poi, stufo di aspettare dopo tutte le carezze che Stiles gli aveva rifilato per tutta la sera: - sono tornato perché continuavo pensare a te e alla risposta che non ti avevo mai dato. Dopo tutti questi anni. E quando ti ho rivisto ho capito che era ancora tutto lì, in attesa di essere vissuto. Forse quella volta non ero pronto, avevo troppa paura di non saperti proteggere. E mi dicevo che orma avevi ricominciato, non avevo il diritto di tornare e rivoluzionarti la vita o pretendere chissà cosa. Pensavo d’averti perso, ormai. Ma io… io non potevo più andare avanti col rimpianto di te, non ce la facevo proprio più. E poi adesso so che sono in grado di proteggerti. E voglio ancora stare con te. Finalmente sono riuscito a dirtelo, è da quando abbiamo parlato nel bosco l’altra notte, che volevo farlo! -  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta a sentirglielo dire, deciso e preso.  
Gli occhi iniziarono a bruciargli, pizzicargli.  
\- E giuro che se quel KK ti mette le mani addosso come vorrebbe fare… - Stiles però non gli fece finire quella ‘dolce’ minaccia e girando meglio il capo, aprì la bocca e tirando fuori la lingua lo zittì con un bacio.  
Derek non finì mai la frase, si limitò ad assecondare quel gesto che finalmente, dopo anni, riuscivano a fare.  
Aderì, l’accolse e gli andò incontro con la lingua a sua volta, prendendolo per sé, facendolo suo.  
Il bacio non si risparmiò, il calore fu immediato e violento, li avvolse in ogni particella, meravigliosa sensazione di benessere. Era giusto, era finalmente giusto, perfetto così.  
Stiles si girò piano interrompendo il bacio solo di un soffio, per mettersi seduto sotto di lui e poi ridiscendere con la schiena, adagiandosi sul tappeto del salotto. A poca distanza il divano, ma Derek non ci pensò mai a spostarsi né lì, né su in camera.  
Al contrario scese sul suo collo scivolando con la lingua sulla pelle sensibile.  
Quando Stiles lo sentì aprì la bocca ed inarcò la schiena verso di lui.  
\- Oh Derek… - Mormorò non potendo già più resistere.  
Sapeva che era presto, si erano appena baciati per la prima volta, doveva darsi una regolata.  
Ma Derek gli alzò la maglia e gliela tolse andando a mordicchiargli i capezzoli.  
Consumare per la prima volta in quel modo, per terra, per nulla romanticamente…  
Derek scese ancora con la lingua e la bocca, sul ventre più scolpito di quando era un ragazzino magro. Derek mugolò compiaciuto mentre le mani proseguivano sulla sua tuta. Gliela sfilò insieme ai boxer e quando gli liberò l’inguine, ci giocò con la lingua disegnandoci sopra leggero, tutt’intorno alla sua erezione.  
Fu a quel punto che Stiles decise che 13 anni e forse più se si contavano i primi che aveva passato a morirgli dietro, erano abbastanza per aspettare il momento ed il modo migliore!  
Così aprì le gambe, si prese l’erezione fra l’indice ed il medio e glielo indirizzò in bocca.  
\- Ti sei deciso finalmente! - Disse Derek prendendoglielo in bocca, dopo averlo leccato.  
Ovviamente aveva aspettato che si decidesse, sentiva perfettamente il suo dramma interiore.  
Ma nemmeno Derek era intenzionato ad aspettare ancora altro tempo, specie perché nella loro vita non si sapeva mai quanto ne avevano a disposizione.  
Non era la prima esperienza omosessuale che aveva Stiles, ad un certo punto aveva capito di essere bisessuale ed aveva voluto provare una volta per tutte sulla pelle.  
Perciò sapeva quanto bello fosse avere la bocca di qualcuno sul proprio membro che diventava sempre più duro, ma avere la bocca di Derek, fu senza paragoni.  
Stiles iniziò a gemere e spingere il bacino verso di lui, attirando a sé la sua testa per farglielo prendere fino in fondo, desiderandolo come un matto.  
Derek, collegato totalmente al suo stato interiore ed alle sue emozioni esplosive, sentì chiaramente l’orgasmo avvicinarsi e si staccò tornando sul suo volto, strisciando su di lui col proprio corpo nudo, come a ricoprirlo con una coperta calda.  
Sorrideva malizioso e Stiles lo guardò indispettito.  
\- Senti chi parla, quello che scappa per 13 anni per non dirmi se mi ricambia o no! -  
Derek gli morse il labbro per poi succhiarglielo, Stiles sostituì la lingua e ripresero a baciarsi fino a che i corpi fino a che non necessitarono di altro.  
Stiles avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo, così come le gambe intorno alla sua vita, alzando il bacino.  
\- Dai, sbrigati… - Sussurrò con voce erotica al suo orecchio dopo averlo leccato.  
Derek sorrise divertito, poi si prese l’erezione e la indirizzò in Stiles senza aspettare oltre o perdere tempo.  
Fece un po’ di fatica perchè non l’aveva preparato bene, ma sembrava che per Stiles non fosse un problema, esitò un istante, una volta dentro, aggrottandosi.  
\- L’hai fatto con altri… - Derek lo capì da come era entrato senza la preparazione, ma in ogni caso lo percepì. Stiles aprì mezzo occhio mentre era già nell’estasi.  
\- Dovevo aspettare un miracolo? - Chiese ironico. Derek gli morse la spalla, esitando ancora prima di muoversi, mentre lo lasciava abituarsi.  
\- Però non è mai stato dolce… sei… - sospirò mentre gli leggeva dentro per capire, e contemporaneamente godeva nell’essergli dentro. - Sei abituato a farlo brutalmente… - Stiles non si stupì che se ne fosse accorto subito. Sorrise ancora e gli succhiò l’orecchio stringendo le braccia intorno al suo capo.  
\- Cercavo te… mi eccitavo solo con quelli brutali… chissà perchè1 - E a quel punto, Derek non resistette più e riprese a muoversi.  
Ad ogni spinta, affondava sempre di più, fino a che tenendosi su sulle braccia, Stiles si adagiò completamente giù, alzando le braccia in alto, in un totale abbandono, tenendosi le gambe intorno alla sua vita, strette ed intrecciate a lui. Ad ogni movimento, gli andava incontro usando tutti i muscoli della schiena e dell’addome e Derek si trovò a pensare che, dopotutto, la pratica non aveva fatto poi così male.  
Perse presto il controllo fino a che si trovò a spingere forte e velocemente, in un ritmo folle che diede alla testa ad entrambi, che si trovarono a gemere sempre più uno sull’altro, inarcati ed in un’estasi che presto, prima ad uno e poi all’altro, li avvolse completamente.  
  
I respiri ed i battiti all’unisono si mescolarono dopo un istante infinito, con Derek crollato su di lui una volta uscito, dopo l’apice.  
Le braccia di Stiles di nuovo intorno alla sua testa, il volto nascosto sul suo collo e ascoltarsi. I sensi impazziti, le sensazioni d’estasi, i sentimenti più forti che mai.  
Derek non sapeva descrivere il calore che stava provando, ma non voleva staccarsene, non poteva farne a meno, non dopo che l’aveva provato.  
Aveva saputo da subito che voleva lui, ma aveva anche cercato di proteggerlo. Fino a giungere alla conclusione che forse lui, di pericoli, ne correva e ne aveva corsi molti di più da solo.  
\- Non andartene più. - Mormorò all’orecchio Stiles. Derek chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì, alzò la testa e lo baciò. Piano, dolce, delicatamente. Il bisogno di farlo e non solo la voglia.  
Stiles sospirò rilassandosi. Quello era un sì.  
Poi Derek si issò, si alzò e se lo portò con sé che, avvolto a lui come una scimmia nonostante non fosse più piccolo e basso, gli baciò il collo.  
In camera lo stese e si mise con lui sul letto, coprì entrambi e con un sospiro pieno di pace che diceva più di mille parole, si addormentarono di nuovo. Con Stiles a pancia in giù e Derek tutto avvolto a lui, con la testa fra le sue scapole ed il braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
Stiles si addormentò sorridendo. Così sembrava che Derek avesse paura che fosse lui a scappare.  
“Ma che carino!” Derek percepì il suo sentimento divertito, ma glielo lasciò. Per quella volta. Ora stava troppo bene per contrastarlo.  
  
Stiles dormendo si girò supino, mentre Derek si limito a spostare la testa dalla schiena al torace, continuando a tenerlo col braccio. Quelle di Stiles sollevate in alto sulla testa.  
Fu la sveglia ad interrompere il loro sonno, ma fu Derek il primo a svegliarsi e a chiuderla.  
Si tirò su sul gomito e la spense, poi tornò a guardare il compagno che dormiva ancora abbandonato e pacifico e fece un sorrisino soddisfatto e sicuro.  
Aveva fatto bene, al risveglio nessun rimpianto.  
Derek si accomodò su un fianco per non pesargli più addosso e l’accarezzò baciandogli le labbra leggero. Poi iniziò a giocare col dito sul suo viso, delineandogli i lineamenti più maturi e meno infantili di una volta. I capelli corti spettinati a loro piacimento ed un filo di barba sul viso che gli donava molto.  
Era diventato un bell’uomo, pensò.  
“Che sonno pesante!”  
Pensò Derek notando che continuava a non dare cenni di vita.  
Con questo iniziò con la bocca sul mento, sul collo, sul torace, i capezzoli e l’addome.  
Stiles iniziò a sospirare e Derek fece un risolino mentre arrivava al suo inguine.  
Riprese il discorso di quella notte e lo riprese con la bocca.  
Fu così che il bello addormentato si svegliò con un gemito e le mani sulla sua nuca, ad accompagnarlo.  
Derek non si fermò, al mattino Stiles, come tutti gli uomini, aveva l’alzabandiera e fu facile, ci volle poco a fargli raggiungere il piacere. Spinse il bacino tenendo gli occhi chiusi, ma gemendo e carezzandolo, fino a che non venne poi sulla sua mano. Derek guardò le sue tracce bianche colargli sul dorso e lo pulì sul lenzuolo. Una volta pulita, risalì e si sistemò di lato, con un braccio su di lui.  
\- Buongiorno. - Mormorò prima di baciarlo. Stiles sorrise aprendo gli occhi beato.  
\- Molto buono se inizia così! - Rispose ironico scivolando con la mano sulla sua schiena e poi giù sui suoi glutei sodi che aveva sempre ammirato attraverso dei jeans troppo stretti.  
Mentre lo baciava per la seconda volta, allungò gli occhi sul comodino e quando vide l’ora gli venne un colpo.  
\- E’ tardi, devo andare! - Derek lo guardò col broncio.  
\- E’ più sicuro se stai qua! - Stiles rise cingendogli il collo con entrambe le braccia, mentre attorcigliava le gambe intorno alle sue.  
\- Ma non mi dire! E faremo la vita da reclusi per sempre? - Derek annuì convinto.  
\- Il mondo si può arrangiare! - Stiles rise perché era deciso mentre lo diceva, così baciandolo lo spinse di lato e si alzò a sedere velocemente. Derek, altrettanto velocemente, lo riprese avvolgendolo da dietro con le braccia, ancorandolo al letto.  
Stiles si mise a ridere.  
\- Derek! Non ti facevo così possessivo! Sei sempre stato così cattivo con me per tutto il tempo che eri qua! - Gli ricordò cercando di liberarsi per potersi fare una doccia veloce.  
\- Hai voluto la bicicletta? - Disse senza finire la frase. Stiles piegò la testa di lato perplesso.  
\- Mi sa che ho fatto il passo più lungo della gamba… - Ed in questo Derek lo morse sul fianco, dove poggiava la sua bocca.  
Stiles si lamentò e dandogli una gomitata si liberò di lui andando al bagno. Quando tornò in accappatoio e bagnato, Derek era a pancia in giù sul letto, tutto di traverso, che lo guardava con i classici occhi da cucciolo.  
“Derek cucciolo! Mio Dio, sono partito!”  
E così dicendo alzò l’indice verso di lui e ammonitore disse:  
\- No, ho un lavoro adesso! - Rammentò severo, infilandosi i boxer e buttandogli addosso l’accappatoio.  
  
Dopo essersi vestito e preparato per andare in centrale, scese in cucina a preparare almeno il caffè. Poco dopo si vide piombare Derek nudo che si comportava come se fosse casa sua e lo facesse abitualmente. A Stiles per poco non cadde il caffè e Derek glielo prese di mano mettendoglielo giù sul tavolo, poi prese due uova dal frigo, una padella dall’armadio, accese il gas, ci mise un filo d’olio e mentre Stiles lo guardava perplesso, si mise a cucinare la colazione.  
Poi gliela presentò davanti al tavolo insieme ad un succo di frutta.  
\- Mangia come si deve. - Brontolò sedendosi a mangiare anche lui. Sempre nudo, ma comunque diligente.  
Stiles, ebete, eseguì per poi, dopo un paio di bocconi, sorridere sorpreso ma compiaciuto.  
\- Che c’è? Pensi che io abbia vissuto fino ad oggi mangiando aria? - Chiese scorbutico, sapendo che era quello che pensava.  
\- Oh ecco, ora ti riconosco! - Fece Stiles divertito.  
Derek scosse il capo ma non disse altro.  
\- Come facciamo, oggi? - Chiese poi Stiles quando stava per finire di mangiare.  
\- Ti seguo, tu fai le tue cose. - Semplice. Stiles sospirò e appoggiò il mento alla mano sventolando la forchetta con aria polemica.  
\- Non dovremmo fare un piano di battaglia invece che aspettare che il problema evapori da solo? -  
Derek, finito il proprio piatto, bevve il succo appoggiandosi allo schienale.  
\- E come credi dovremmo risolverlo? - La risposta la sapeva.  
\- Quelle armi non risolvono il problema e lo sappiamo tutti! E visto che ora come ora tu non puoi vivere la tua vita altrimenti le persone muoiono finché a quello psicopatico non gli va di uscire allo scoperto, dobbiamo fare noi la prima mossa! - Derek sospirò spazientito.  
\- Stiles, non invocherai un dio per farti possedere! E’ fuori discussione! Finché io sono qua, tu non lo farai! - Stiles sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, si alzò e prese la tazza di caffè bevendo anche quello, rabbioso.  
\- Non vogliamo coinvolgere gli altri perciò non possiamo incontrarli. Non vogliamo coinvolgere nessuno, perciò non puoi più fare nulla. Ah, dimenticavo la parte migliore. IO SONO LA SUA PROSSIMA VITTIMA! - Derek a quello non poteva confutare.  
Era vero.  
\- Però non ti farai possedere dal dio del sole! - Concluse.  
Stiles si strofinò il viso con le mani e mettendo giù la tazza, uscì dalla cucina maledicendosi per aver fatto rientrare Derek nella sua vita tanto facilmente, chiedendosi anche come aveva fatto a perdere la testa per lui.  
  
  


 

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek67.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek21.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek15.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek47.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek71.jpg)

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek30.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/derek.png)


	7. Quel che va fatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo si preparano tutti gli estremi per una grande battaglia... uno Stiles più che mai motivato ad invocare Inti, le cose in città che degenerano sempre più, Derek che è combattuto fra il proteggere Stiles ed il fare la cosa obiettivamente giusta per tutti... perciò un capitolo di transito per arrivare al clou della saga.

7\. QUEL CHE VA FATTO

  
Stiles, con Derek a ruota, andò in soggiorno alla ricerca dei propri effetti, quali distintivo, pistola e cellulare che controllò.   
Un sms del meccanico.  
‘Macchina prelevata, appena è pronta ti squillo.’  
Poi una serie infinita di chiamate da parte del suo vice.   
Stiles stava infatti per rispondere male a Derek, ma si sorprese con quelle chiamate perse.   
\- Che è successo? - Derek si avvicinò.   
 - Perché? -   
\- Ho 8 chiamate del mio vice sceriffo. -   
\- Quello che era qua ieri sera? - Derek capiva che non era ora di fare il geloso, Stiles chiamò subito il suo numero e si maledì per non aver tenuto il cellulare sempre dietro con sé come faceva sempre. Derek l’aveva distratto.   
Quando finalmente prese la linea, la voce bassa e chiaramente sofferente di KK rispose.   
\- KK, per l’amor del cielo, cosa è successo? -   
\- Sto bene, sto bene… ma per poco non sono diventato la undicesima vittima! - Stiles si raggelò e Derek si avvicinò, non per sentire meglio visto il suo udito eccellente, ma per tranquillizzarlo, sentiva anche il suo cuore andare a mille.  
\- Dove sei? Che è successo? Come stai? - Le domande tutte in una volta fecero ridere KK debolmente.  
\- Sono in ospedale, ho una ventina di punti nella pancia per poco non ho perso le budella, però me la sono cavato. - KK parlava con molta fatica, la voce era quasi impercettibile e respirava piano.  
\- Chi… chi è stato? - Chiese cauto non sapendo cosa aspettarsi, ritardando di proposito i sensi di colpa perché ora c’erano altre priorità.   
\- Dopo che sono uscito da casa sua… -   
\- KK, sei quasi morto, dammi del tu! - Per Stiles era un collegamento logico, per Derek no, infatti lo guardò male, ma Stiles lo ignorò.   
\- Dopo che sono uscito da casa tua, mi è venuto in mente che forse ci era sfuggito qualcosa che l’altra notte avevamo ritenuto fuori contesto, in base alla mia teoria sono tornato sul posto a cercare qualche segno che avvalorasse la teoria della setta o del rito… - Stiles chiuse gli occhi. Certe cose non riusciva a controllarle, seppure cercasse di pensare a tutto.   
Derek gli prese il polso a cui si appoggiava al tavolo del soggiorno.   
\- Eri nel bosco? -   
\- Stavo tornando indietro, non avevo trovato nulla, ma volevo ritornare oggi col giorno. Ero alla macchina che sono stato aggredito da qualcuno, non l’ho visto bene, era buio e la macchina ancora spenta, così ho lottato, mi ha buttato la pistola per terra, mi ha ferito subito, sembrava volesse squartarmi. Sono riuscito a respingerlo e a buttarmi in macchina, ho cercato la pistola di riserva, ma ho trovato solo uno di quei razzi di segnalazione, così non sapendo che altro fare l’ho attivato e gliel’ho puntato contro per bruciarlo. Lui a quel punto è scappato. -   
Stiles ascoltò il racconto guardando nella scatola di Scott anche i famosi razzi di segnalazione di cui parlava, dei candelotti che, attivati, facevano un’intensa luce rossastra.   
Ne prese in mano uno e se lo mise in tasca.   
\- Hai… hai visto chi era? -   
\- Mah… sembrava familiare, sai… ma non l’ho visto bene. Un uomo… uno tipo te, ma… non ho proprio visto bene. - Stiles sospirò di sollievo mentre Derek trovò anche il tempo di imbronciarsi perché chiaramente KK aveva pensato a Stiles durante la ricerca, di conseguenza Supay aveva assunto le sembianze di Stiles.   
\- Ok, passo da te subito. E ti lascio una scorta. Sicuramente sei a rischio, vorrà finire il lavoro. -   
\- Avevo scoperto qualcosa senza saperlo, devi tornare a vedere di cosa si tratta, cosa mi è sfuggito. - Stiles sospirò.   
\- Lo farò, ma lasciami fare il bravo capo! - Rispose cercando di sdrammatizzare. KK rise debolmente.   
\- Allora ti aspetto. - Stiles annuì e chiuse la conversazione strofinandosi il viso con il palmo, scuotendo i capo.   
Derek lo guardò preoccupato.   
\- Adesso seguirà anche te, visto che io seguo te per proteggerti. E ucciderà chiunque tu incontri. E’ partito con lui che era ieri sera qua e potrebbe continuare con tutto il distretto! - Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo stizzito.  
\- Stai cercando di tranquillizzarmi? -   
\- Sono realista, Stiles! - Così aprì le braccia furioso.   
\- Dunque lo ammetti. L’unica è invocare Inti! -   
Derek rimase zitto fissandolo torvo, cercando una soluzione alternativa.   
\- Ha paura delle forti fonte di luce. Forse se lo prendiamo e lo trasciniamo sotto il sole, di giorno… -   
 - Cosa, si dissolverà? - Chiese polemico Stiles.   
\- Non lo so, forse! Perché ha paura del sole? -  
\- Lo scopriremo quando invocheremo Inti! -   
\- Stiles… - Ma lui prese altre armi fornite da Scott e Chris ed uscì di casa preparandosi ad una bella camminata verso l’ospedale poiché senza macchina e ovviamente per nulla intenzionato ad incrociare la sua strada con quella di qualcun altro futuro malcapitato. Derek fece per seguirlo, ma sapendo di non poterlo fare da umano, si trasformò in lupo e corse fuori.   
Una volta fuori, Stiles chiamò Scott con Derek, lupo, sempre appresso. Lo aggiornò e gli chiese di mandare qualcuno a proteggere il suo vice, raccomandandosi di rimanere in incognito.   
Poi concluse così.   
\- Oggi lo faccio. Invocherò Inti. Ogni incontro che faccio diventerà un bersaglio, solo perché non può uccidere me per vendicarsi di Derek. E’ assurdo. Adesso decido io. Se vuoi supportarmi sarai il benvenuto, altrimenti lo faccio da solo. - E, ovviamente, come sempre, Scott disse che avrebbe mandato Liam a proteggere il suo agente, mentre lui sarebbe venuto quando avrebbe deciso di fare il rito d’invocazione.   
Perché ormai Scott lo sapeva. Non potevi convincere Stiles, solo aiutarlo.   
  
Pur volendolo fare subito, Stiles riconobbe che doveva aspettare la notte, non per privilegiare Supay, ma perché effettivamente per Stiles era difficile assentarsi da lavoro a seconda dei propri comodi, ormai aveva una certa responsabilità, specie ora che il suo vice era ferito.   
Quando lo incontrò in ospedale, si motivò ulteriormente. Non poteva permettere che altri pagassero perché lui era legato a Derek e non intendeva rinunciare a lui lasciandolo alle grinfie di un dio suscettibile.   
La pista sulla setta era calda, Stiles aveva disseminato il bosco, vicino al luogo del ritrovamento dei cadaveri, di indizi che avrebbero portato alla setta satanica. Si era studiato bene i rituali di quella gente, ne teneva d’occhio giusto una che si era macchiata di crimini per i quali non erano ancora riusciti ad incriminarli.  
Eseguivano oscenità simili a quelle a cui avevano assistito in quei giorni, per cui non era così impossibile crederci.   
Le indagini di KK, guidate nel buio da Stiles, portarono proprio dove lui aveva designato ed ormai erano tutti molto vicini al trovare la prova decisiva finale che li avrebbe inchiodati, qualcosa di così eclatante che nemmeno loro, tutelati come erano stati fino a quel momento, sarebbero riusciti ad evadere.   
Stiles mantenne i nervi saldi per tutto il giorno, calmando gli animi ad ogni svolta, per evitare che saltassero troppo presto alle conclusioni. Prima doveva fermare Supay che, finché agiva da solo era un conto, ma se avesse mai deciso di attingere alla sua armata di zombie o demoni sarebbe stato un altro.  
“Che poi è impensabile abbia fatto fuori 10 ragazzi da solo… non sarà così forte, no? Si sarà ben fatto aiutare!”  
Ma il sole tramontò e Stiles congedò tutti ordinando loro di stare attenti, andare subito a casa e non interagire con nessuno. Siccome la setta sapeva di avere il fiato sul collo della polizia, era normale che cercasse di fermarli come avevano tentato con KK.   
Sperando che questa raccomandazione servisse, Stiles si incontrò con Scott, seguito da Derek sempre versione lupo fedele.   
Avevano deciso per un luogo neutro, nel bosco. Stiles aveva con sé tutto l’occorrente per l’invocazione e aveva chiesto a Scott di sguinzagliare i suoi a proteggere le case degli agenti con cui oggi Stiles aveva lavorato al caso in corso.   
\- Stai cercando di proteggerli da voi due? - Chiese Scott una volta che si trovò con i due ai margini del bosco, dove si vedeva tutta la vallata di Beacon Hills. Un bello spettacolo suggestivo su cui erano spesso andati a fare un piano di battaglia o a cominciarne un altro.   
\- Proteggerli da noi? - Chiese Stiles fingendo di non capire. Scott ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Sai che lo sento. - Derek in quel momento tornò umano e Stiles tirò fuori dallo zaino un paio di jeans.   
Derek li indossò come se sapesse che ci avrebbe pensato lui e non chiese scarpe o maglie, perché era ovvio che presto si sarebbe ritrasformato.   
Scott, che vedeva Derek per la prima volta in quel momento dopo tanti anni, si perse un attimo la gioia del rivederlo per lo stupore della modalità con cui i due convergevano insieme.   
\- Ci avete messo poco, eh? - Disse a quel punto, con un sorrisino. Stiles gli tirò un calcio per zittirlo e Derek lo ignorò facendo bellamente finta di non aver capito a cosa si riferisse.   
Finito di allacciarsi i jeans, Derek salutò Scott il quale avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo felice di rivederlo sano e salvo, ma sapendo che lui non era tipo, si limitò ad una vigorosa stretta di mano.  
\- Sono felice di rivederti intero! - Derek si strinse nelle spalle burbero:  
\- Mai perdere le speranze, no? - Stiles li lasciò a loro mentre tirava fuori altro dallo zaino, accucciandosi a terra per iniziare il rito di invocazione.   
\- Sei proprio sicuro? - Chiese Scott perplesso, lasciando la mano di Derek.  
\- Io sono contrario! - Esclamò lui invece deciso.   
\- E non me ne importa! - Ruggì Stiles.  
\- Ma perché non proviamo ad affrontarlo tutti insieme? Raduno il branco al completo e… - Stiles sventolò l’accendi candele come se fosse un’arma, esasperato.   
\- E ci facciamo sbudellare tutti! Questo ha un esercito di zombie e di demoni, è il dio dei morti! E’ immortale e vuole vendicarsi di una piccola sconfitta di Derek ammazzando chiunque abbia a che fare con lui! Squarta e mangia gli organi… o li dà in pasto ai suoi figlioli, che ne so! Insomma, non si può andare per tentativi! Una guerra dove qualcuno morirà? No, grazie! - Scott sospirò mentre Derek alzava gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Lo raffronterò io! - Esclamò.   
\- L’hai detto tu, l’hai battuto perché ti ha sottovalutato e ti ha affrontato da solo! Non sarà mai onesto! - Puntò ora lui con l’accendi candele.   
\- Cosa hai visto? - Domandò Scott poi, accucciandosi accanto a lui, calmo e paziente. Stiles si zittì immediatamente ed abbassò l’oggetto allungato smettendola di sventolarlo agguerrito. Fu come se gli staccasse la spina. Derek rimase sorpreso, sia del fatto che Scott lo conosceva fino a quel punto, sia delle altre capacità da emissario acquisite da Stiles. Rimase in piedi accanto a loro a fissarli torvo e Stiles finalmente spiegò.   
\- Quando faccio il rito di percezione, poi la notte sogno sempre qualcos’altro che riguarda la visione, una specie di seguito. E’… è una finestra sul futuro, sono solo dei flash che non sempre ricordo. - Disse a Derek, senza guardarlo.   
\- Cosa hai visto? - Chiese anche lui a quel punto, la voce bassa e tesa.   
\- La guerra fra noi e loro. - Disse intendendo chiaramente l’esercito di Supay. - Un mare di sangue. E non penso che dei morti e dei demoni sanguinino come gli uomini. - Sospiro di tutti e tre. Poi Stiles alzò gli occhi su Derek. - E tu morto. - Concluse. Derek ci rimase di sasso.  
\- Pensavo fossero solo dei confusi flash! -   
\- Dipende… - Rispose ancora in subbuglio.   
\- Questo è davvero molto specifico! -   
Stiles si alzò in piedi e lo puntò con uno sguardo deciso e corrucciato.  
\- Per questo devo fare qualcosa e non voglio coinvolgerli tutti! - Disse riferendosi al branco di Scott, che era anche il suo. Derek sospirò e scosse il capo.   
\- E se ci sono conseguenze troppo gravi per te? - Chiese con un tono più dolce, chiaramente preoccupato.   
\- Se servirà a salvarvi tutti, sono pronto. - Derek gli avrebbe preso le mani, ma non davanti a Scott, così si limitò a stargli davanti e ad insistere con un’angoscia crescente.  
\- Non voglio che siano sempre gli altri a pagare per cose che mi riguardano! - Stiles alzò le spalle.   
\- Mi prendo cura di me stesso da molti anni, cosa credi… - Disse ridacchiando. Derek si accigliò senza capire e gli spiegò. - Prendo ogni giorno un intruglio speciale preparato da me che funziona solo per gli esseri umani. Sono… sono cose protettive… rende il mio corpo inospitale e velenoso per qualunque forma sovrannaturale malefica o che si avvicina ad esserlo. Se qualche creatura malvagia prova a mordermi o possedermi, ci rimane secco. E’ una cosa che ha effetto col tempo, ma io l’assumo da molto. Se questo dio Inti è malvagio, non riuscirà a prendermi. Ed in quel caso troveremo un’altra soluzione. - Ma Stiles sembrava sicuro dell’indole del dio del sole. - Oltretutto ci metto un pizzico di erbe curative. Fanno un po’ da ricostituente, rinforzano il mio corpo. Non sarà facile farmi fuori per un eccesso di energia. -  
Stiels spiegò tutto quello che faceva per essere un bravo emissario, forte, pronto e con determinate doti.   
Derek ne rimase sorpreso, era davvero un altro Stiles, anche se quella volta aveva capito che sarebbe diventato molto più di quello che era sembrato.   
Aveva sempre avuto certe doti, aveva solo seguito la sua strada.   
Derek guardò Scott in cerca di conferme e lui dovette ammetterlo.  
\- So che per te che lo ricordi un ragazzino petulante combinaguai, può sembrare strano. Ma ormai sa quello che fa ed è sorprendente quello che riesce a fare pur essendo un semplice umano. Deaton ha detto che sarebbe diventato uno degli emissari più forti mai visti. Credo avesse ragione. - Stiles sorrise orgoglioso e tronfio e Derek avrebbe voluto demolirlo per sgonfiarlo un po’, ma preferì quell’eccesso di sicurezza fondata, che l’esitazione e la paura.   
\- L’importante è non esitare. In questi casi si soccombe se c’è un briciolo di paura. - Disse Derek arrendendosi. Stiles sorrise felice del suo benestare.   
\- Lo so. E mi serve un’ancora. - A quel punto gli toccò la fronte con un dito, l’aria sicura di sé, adulta, affascinante. Derek sperava di essere sufficiente, come ancora. Dopotutto aveva fatto bene a cedere, conscio che con quella nuova storia alle porte sarebbe potuto essere l’unica occasione per togliersi quello ‘sfizio’.  
“Sfizio? Uno sfizio non dura 13 anni e mi fa tornare dove ho sofferto tanto… ma poi dai, posso dire di avere solo sofferto, qua?”  
Derek lo sapeva che non era così, solo che certi ricordi erano difficili da dimenticare, e forse non sarebbe mai stato possibile visto che nei suoi lunghi viaggi se li era sempre portato dietro.   
\- Al diavolo! - Con questo ignorò finalmente la presenza di Scott e lo baciò davanti a lui. A Scott e Stiles per poco non venne un infarto, ma poi si trovarono a sorridere, specie quello con la bocca libera.   
\- I miracoli esistono, perché non crederci fino in fondo? - Con questa perla che sdrammatizzava, ovviamente non serviva dire di chi, i tre si decisero a dare il via al rituale di invocazione.   
Stiles stava cominciando, quando il telefono di Scott suonò.   
\- Isaac? -   
\- Scott, qua c’è un problemino… - Disse il suo beta.   
\- Del tipo? -   
\- Un problemino del tipo ‘zombie!’ -   
\- Ok, vi ho divisi per questa eventualità… - Rispose Scott cercando di rimanere calmo, al contrario di Isaac che cominciava ad essere più agitato.   
\- Sì, ma tu ci hai mandato a controllare, ad occhio e croce potremmo affrontarne un paio a testa… - Isaac quando era agitato era più fuori luogo del solito. E già normalmente lo era tanto.   
\- E quanti sono? -   
\- Ah… - pausa… - un esercito? -   
\- Cosa?! - Esclamò shoccato Scott.   
\- Sì, Scott, sono tanti ed io ho iniziato ad abbatterli come mi hai detto, mirando alla testa, ma… credo abbiamo l’intero cimitero di Beacon Hills per strada! Hai presente l’apocalisse zombie che diceva Stiles? Ecco, è proprio quella! Ma se mordono, sono contagiosi? - E così, mentre lui parlava a macchinetta facendo anche domande di poco conto, Scott alzava gli occhi al cielo passandosi la mano sulla testa, non sapendo come comportarsi nell’immediato.   
\- Sono troppi… non so se sono contagiosi, penso che la cosa più importante sia sopravvivere! Io… noi adesso cercheremo di sbrigarci, voi dovete radunare tutti in dei posti sicuri dove potete barricarvi… andate… andate da Lydia! Chiama gli altri, coordinatevi! Dividetevi in gruppi da due, ognuno si prenda una zona della città, prelevi la gente e li porti in posti sicuri dove potete barricarvi e difendere la gente! Tu va da Lydia! Noi vi raggiungeremo per aiutarvi! Stai attento! - Con questo, chiuse la chiamata aggiornando gli altri due che avevano perfettamente capito cosa stava succedendo.  
\- E meno male che non c’era bisogno di ricorrere a mezzi estremi! - Disse scettico Stiles finendo di preparare il posto per l’invocazione.   
\- Ma perché non attacca noi? Perché tutta la popolazione in questo modo? - Chiese Scott senza capire come mai così d’improvviso si era messo ad accelerare i tempi quando, fino a quel momento, aveva dato l’idea di non avere fretta.  
\- Ci ha seguito, sa che vogliamo invocare suo fratello. Credo che non gli piaccia l’idea! - Rispose Derek.   
\- Una motivazione in più per farlo! - Aggiunse Stiles sedendosi per terra, a gambe incrociate.   
Derek sospirò, non aveva più molta scelta ed alla fine era lì a sperare che funzionasse.   
\- Un momento, sarebbe Lydia la casa sicura capiente? - Chiese Derek registrando una parte delle parole di Scott.   
\- Sì beh… in 13 anni son cambiate un po’ di cose… - Fece vago Scott. Derek lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Del tipo? -   
\- Del tipo che lei, fra un premio di matematica e l’altro, ha preso la Casa dell’Eco e ne è diventata la proprietaria! Adesso quel posto è un vero rifugio per menti disturbate e persone che credono di essere pazze, ma che in realtà hanno solo a che fare col sovrannaturale. Lei, con del personale qualificato, e noi quando serve, aiuta davvero quelle persone, finalmente. - Derek, sapendo tutto il male che aveva portato quel posto negli anni, ma anche a loro, rimase sorpreso di sapere quella cosa, poi però piegò la testa di lato colpito ed ammirato.   
\- Però… ne avete fatti di progressi in mia assenza! - Scott sorrise.   
\- E non ne hai idea di quanti altri! -   
Ma, sicuramente, non era quello il tempo per illustrarglieli tutti. 


	8. Apocalisse zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'apocalisse zombie comincia! Abbiamo lasciato Stiles che finalmente si accingeva a fare l'invocazione di Inti, il dio del sole Inca. Ce la farà? Sarà benefico? Come andrà? Oltre all'invocazione, spazio anche per il branco... per meglio dire ad Isaac con cui si fa un breve punto della situazione e... introduco, velocemente, una sotto trama che mi è uscita così, senza pensarci molto!

8\. APOCALISSE ZOMBIE  
    
Il sole era ormai sceso dietro la collina di Beacon Hills, oltre gli alberi. Il manto fitto si scuriva via via sempre più ed anche la temperatura cominciava a farsi pungente.   
Derek e Scott erano in piedi dietro Stiles, seduto a gambe incrociate, in mezzo a tre candele accese.   
Un incenso copriva gli odori del bosco, aiutando Stiles a concentrarsi per scendere nel proprio subconscio.   
Fra le dita stringeva un ciondolo con la raffigurazione tipica di Inti, il dio del sole degli Inca.   
Dopo che ebbe praticato la concentrazione necessaria, Stiles iniziò a parlare con voce bassa e monocorde, come se lo facesse in sogno.   
\- Chiedo udienza con il sommo Inti, il dio del Sole. Offro il mio corpo come tramite terreno in cambio del suo aiuto a gestire Supay, il dio della Morte, ed il suo esercito. Chiedo inoltre che mi sia restituito il corpo alla fine della missione, nei tempi desiderati, ma nelle modalità in cui gli è stato consegnato. -   
Stiles sapeva che doveva essere molto preciso nella richiesta, o rischiava che qualcosa non avvenisse come sperato e desiderato.   
E poi il silenzio, un silenzio interminabile dove Derek e Scott, ai suoi lati, non respirarono nemmeno.   
Fu come se Stiles ed Inti comunicassero ad un livello intimo, per loro non fu chiaro, pur sentendo coi loro sensi, sembrava che ci fosse una comunicazione a loro inaccessibile.   
Il nulla per un po’, fino a che l’incenso finì, le candele si mossero fin quasi a spegnersi, come se una folata di vento arrivasse dall’alto. Ma in ultimo rimasero accese per poi anzi aumentare. Le fiammelle divamparono come tre torce enormi ed a quel punto, proprio all’ora, un lampo di luce accecante esplose da quel triangolo intorno a Stiles.   
Scott e Derek si inginocchiarono saltando all’indietro di qualche metro, accucciandosi in avanti, pronti a difendersi. Chiusero gli occhi.  
In un istante si fece giorno su tutta la città, come se il cielo avesse esploso la luce di mille stelle contemporaneamente.   
La bomba atomica doveva aver fatto quell’effetto, pensarono i due per un istante.  
è così che si erano sentiti prima di morire?  
O forse non se ne erano nemmeno resi conto?  
Il calore che provarono immersi in quella luce accecante, fu assoluto, così potente che per un momento pensarono di morire.   
Ne furono quasi convinti.   
Il tutto fu velocissimo, il tempo di domandarselo che la luce si placò, così come quel calore che rimase, ma non più a quei livelli insopportabili.   
Quando poterono riaprire gli occhi e alzare il capo, si resero conto che ci vedevano perfettamente, come se fosse giorno.   
Il cielo continuava ad essere buio, la notte avanzava di nuovo regolare, ma lì dove erano loro la luce era viva.   
La luce era splendente e carezzevole ed illuminava la radura dove erano, come se fosse un pezzo di giorno in un mare di notte.   
La luce era Stiles.   
Scott e Derek rimasero accucciati a terra, le mani sull’erba, le schiene ricurve, gli occhi increduli, lucidi per la magnificenza che provarono istintivamente dentro, coi loro sensi da licantropi.   
Un’emozione dovuta a ciò che sentivano, non a ciò che vedevano.   
Stiles era in piedi davanti a loro, con le braccia larghe, le mani rivolte verso l’alto che contenevano delle fiammelle, ma la luce non veniva proprio da quelle, quanto dalla sua pelle, attraversata infatti da molti tatuaggi luminosi, erano tatuaggi bianchi, simboli inca, che brillavano della consistenza del sole stesso, indistinguibili all’occhio umano.   
I vestiti erano dissolti, al loro posto una cintura d’oro alla vita da cui scendevano due lembi di stoffa rossi, uno avanti ed uno dietro. Poi due polsiere ed una collana d’oro. In testa un ampio copricapo sempre dorato, la tipica raffigurazione delle statuette inca di Inti.   
Il volto appariva serio, due fessure bianche, luminose anch’esse come i tatuaggi, specchi del sole che splendeva in lui.  
Nel momento in cui Derek e Scott tentarono di guardarli, dovettero usare le iridi da licantropi come forma di difesa, per evitare di bruciarsi i propri.   
Il corpo emanava ancora calore, un calore benefico, così come la luce e l’alone che aveva tutt’intorno.   
“Stiles aveva ragione, “ Si dissero entrambi sorpresi. “è benefico.”  
Perché non v’era dubbio, in quel momento, che lo fosse.   
Non v’era dubbio alcuno su quel che provavano. Perché si sente, si capisce.   
Vedendo i loro occhi, fu come se Inti si rendesse conto che non potevano guardarlo in viso, così abbassò le palpebre, fece svanire il fuoco dalle mani ed abbassò l’intensità della luce dei tatuaggi che attraversavano tutto il corpo di Stiles, ora nudo, coperto solo dalle due stoffe che scendevano sulle gambe, le cui cosce si vedevano.  
Quando li riaprì, erano dorati, meno accecanti e più accettabili alla vista.  
Scott e Derek si alzarono e tornarono con la vista umana, si avvicinarono cauti sapendo che quello non era il loro Stiles.   
\- Devo scusarmi se ti abbiamo scomodato, ma… - Inti alzò la mano per fermare Derek.   
\- Stiles mi ha già raccontato tutto. - Disse calmo, la sua voce era sempre quella del loro compagno, ma era molto vellutata e calda. Avvicinandosi e ascoltandolo, avevano molto di più la sensazione di spettacolarità. Una voglia insensata di piangere.   
“è l’effetto degli dei?”  
Pensò Scott sbalordito per il modo in cui si stava sentendo.   
\- Non tutti. - Rispose lui. Scott lo guardò stupito.   
\- Leggi nel pensiero? - Inti annuì molto rigido e placido.   
\- Al contrario di mio fratello, io leggo nelle persone i loro sentimenti, le emozioni ed i pensieri. Non vedo, come lui. Sento e basta. - Scott e Derek capivano bene la differenza.   
\- Perciò sai quanto io non volessi tutto questo, non l’ho cercato, non l’ho voluto. Ho saputo troppo tardi chi era, altrimenti… - Inti annuì nuovamente calmo.   
\- Fra me e Supay ci sono molte differenze. Io non ho un corpo concreto come lui, e non ho nemmeno un esercito. I nostri poteri sono uno l’opposto dell’altro. Però è uno dei miei compiti ricordargli le regole. Vi ringrazio di avermi chiamato e concesso questo tramite. Resisterà il necessario per quel che devo fare. - Con questo, fece un passo indietro e si tolse il copricapo che posò a terra. Dopo di che si voltò verso la vallata che da lì si vedeva, guardò la cittadina di Beacon Hills e come se l’avesse individuato, nel silenzio più totale, si innalzò in volo.   
Scott e Derek rimasero a bocca aperta, stupiti, a guardarlo.  
\- Straripa d’energia… - Commentò Scott.  
\- Spero davvero che se ne vada prima di consumarlo tutto… nessuna persona normale riuscirebbe a resistere! - Rispose Derek mentre si toglieva i jeans per trasformarsi in lupo.   
\- Credimi, in Stiles c’è tutto tranne la normalità! - Derek fece un ghigno prima di trasformarsi.   
\- Su questo non ci piove! -   
Una volta che Derek fu lupo, lui e Scott si girarono e si misero a correre verso la città.  
  
  
Le porte della casa dell’Eco si chiusero sigillandosi proprio in quel momento, un campo elettromagnetico inattaccabile si attivò, isolando completamente chiunque fosse dentro l’edificio. Nessuna creatura umana od ultraterrena sarebbe potuta penetrare.  
Lydia guardò Isaac e gli altri ansimanti e feriti che tirarono appena un sospiro di sollievo.   
\- Purtroppo non potevamo aspettare oltre… -   
\- Cosa succederà a chi è rimasto fuori? - Lydia guardò le persone che erano riusciti a salvare dagli attacchi degli zombie, molti feriti, per lo più terrorizzati che piangevano incapaci di capire cosa stava succedendo.   
Molti i morti lasciati alle spalle.   
\- Purtroppo non so nemmeno cosa succederà a noi… - Annunciò tragica e lugubre come spesso tendeva ad essere, coi suoi occhi sbarrati.   
\- Temi si trasformino, che sia come un virus? - Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Hai mai vissuto un’apocalisse di zombie? - Isaac scosse il capo paralizzato. - Nemmeno io! - E così battendo le mani con apparente dominanza di sé, richiamò l’attenzione di tutti quanti.  
\- Sebbene le circostanze siano spiacevoli, sono lieta di accogliervi nella casa dell’Eco che si prenderà cura di voi. Chiedo di seguirmi da questa parte, di fare silenzio, stare calmi e non disturbare i miei pazienti che l’ultima cosa che devono fare è agitarsi! - Tutti sapevano CHI erano i suoi pazienti. Cioè non che li curasse lei personalmente, lei era la proprietaria della casa di cura, però li riteneva comunque ‘suoi’.   
Le persone intimidite da quel posto e dalla sua storia, quanto dai famosi ‘pazienti’, annuirono domando a fatica la paura ed il terrore che funse da calmante momentaneo e, silenziosi, si misero a seguirla. Isaac, rimasto solo all’ingresso, si strofinò il viso stralunato guardando le ferite inferte da quegli ammassi di carne morta animata e imprecò.  
\- Fatico a guarire… - Poi prese il telefono e chiamò Liam il quale con Ethan si stavano occupando dell’ospedale, non potendo trasferire i malati alla casa dell’Eco.   
\- L’informazione è che gli zombie possono uccidere. La domanda è se queste persone si trasformeranno in zombie, no, perché altrimenti forse dovremmo buttarli fuori invece che sistemare le salme come stanno facendo le infermiere! - Liam non era meglio di Isaac in quanto a reazioni di panico. Non avevano mai imparato a mantenere il sangue freddo, nemmeno crescendo.   
Ethan, al loro contrario, il sangue freddo l’aveva. Era la capacità di raziocinio che gli mancava.  
\- Se gli zombie vogliono mangiare corpi umani, perché non gli diamo in pasto quelli morti così rimangono occupati per un po’? - Isaac sospirò e chiuse gli occhi premendosi le dita sulla fronte.   
\- Dio, ma come fa Scott? - Chiese acido e seccato.   
\- Perché? Non è utile? -   
\- No, come non lo sei tu! Dissacratore! - Con questo chiuse la comunicazione senza dirgli che un’altra bella fetta della città era al sicuro con loro, ma che forse loro non erano al sicuro con la fetta ferita dagli zombie.   
Dopo di loro chiamò Malia, Hayden e Kira, occupate con un altro versante della città che aveva trovato rifugio a scuola, precisamente in palestra.  
Malia esordì con un furioso:   
\- Adesso li ammazzo! - Alla cui domanda di Isaac su chi volesse uccidere, lei rispose strillando: - questi piagnucoloni sfigati che vogliono andare a casa! Ma se li abbiamo prelevati da casa per tenerli al sicuro qua, significa che non possono stare a casa! - Malia partì ad imprecare e Kira le prese il telefono dicendo ad Isaac che andava tutto bene e che non c’erano feriti, dalle loro parti.   
Dopo di loro, Isaac chiamò Chris e Parrish, che veniva ormai chiamato da tutti Jordan tranne che da Isaac il quale era troppo geloso del rapporto che aveva creato con Chris ed ora doveva tenere le distanze.   
Isaac era andato via con Chris dopo la morte di Allison e si era avvicinato molto a lui, tanto da innamorarsene. Non avendo mai avuto il coraggio di andare oltre, alla fine aveva deciso di tornare a Beacon Hills, da Scott, che a sua volta non stava più con Kira, ma aveva un rapporto molto, troppo stretto con Liam, innamorato del suo alpha, dopo che si era lasciato con Hayden proprio perché si era reso conto di quel che provava per Scott.  
I due avevano un rapporto platonico, ma Isaac, stufo di essere una ruota di scorta, aveva tanto fatto finché era riuscito a mettersi con Scott, su sospiri intensi di un Liam sempre in procinto della depressione.   
Tuttavia, ogni volta che sentiva o vedeva Chris, per Isaac era un grande, enorme problema. Specie se con lui c’era quel maledetto Parrish che pur stando con Lydia doveva stare appiccicato a Chris come se fosse il suo faro nella notte.  
\- Chris, come va, lì? -   
\- Al momento? - Chiese con voce tremante.   
\- Beh, sì… - Chris e Parrish si stavano occupando di un’altra zona della città, ma non avevano trovato un rifugio molto sicuro ed infatti era la parte presa più di mira di tutte.   
\- Sei stato ferito? - Chiese lui rigirandogli la domanda, sempre con una voce strana.   
\- Sì, ma non sembra grave… insomma, tardo a guarire, ma mi pare che si stia richiudendo… -   
Spiegò Isaac guardandosi il braccio e toccandosi il volto.   
\- Bene, purtroppo io sono umano e posso solo sperare che questi non siano virulenti! - Isaac rimase zitto, il panico lo investì e fu un momento di gelo. - Mi hanno ferito, Isaac! Spero che non mi contagino! Jordan sta bene, comunque. Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro… - Isaac avrebbe fatto una battuta acida sulla bravura di quel mastino infernale, che non era un insulto ma solo la sua razza. Però al momento era troppo occupato a cercare di tornare in sé dall’attacco di panico che lo stava congelando.   
\- Sei… sei ferito? Quanto è profondo? Dannazione, arrivo! - Ma si rese conto che Lydia aveva sigillato il posto, isolandoli. - Non posso! Dovevi venire tu qua! Perché sei rimasto fuori? - Isaac si stava agitando molto.   
\- Sono un cacciatore, Isaac! Faccio queste cose da molto più tempo di te! - Ogni tanto glielo doveva ricordare. Quando diventava asfissiante. Ed allora prendeva e partiva per qualche missione da solo, di solito a Beacon Hills.   
\- Sì ed ora morirai prima di me! Ti piace? No, io vengo, adesso dico a Lydia che mi faccia uscire, tanto qua sono inutile! Nessuno si sta trasformando in zombie! The walking dead è una gran cazzata, gli zombie non mangiano uomini né li contagiano! Si limitano ad uccidere così, perché non hanno un cervello pensante! -   
Isaac era di nuovo partito in fase isterica ed a quel punto Chris, incapace di fermarlo, mise giù il telefono seccato del suo eccessivo istinto protettivo nei suoi confronti. Non voleva sapere perché gli si fosse legato tanto, non se lo chiedeva proprio. A volte era bello. Altre era sfinente.   
Isaac dopo di lui chiamò Hayden alla quale chiese di venire da Lydia perché lui doveva andare da Chris. Quando lei gli disse che allora sarebbe lei andata da Chris, lui ruggì un ‘no’ fuori da ogni logica.   
\- Ci devo andare io! Tu vieni qua! -   
\- Devi? Come devi? -   
Ma Isaac non sentì ragioni e dopo aver fatto saltare i nervi anche a Lydia che fu costretta ad aprire la porta d’emergenza per far entrare Hayden ed uscire Isaac, riuscì ad andare dal suo Chris.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questa è la tipica statuetta di Inti:   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/art/inti2.png)  
Questa è l'immagine che mi ha ispirato per la descrizione di Stiles/Inti, solo che naturalmente dovete immaginarlo con le sembianze meravigliose del nostro Stiles...  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/art/inti.jpg)


	9. Arrivano gli dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra è nel vivo, zombie contro il branco di Scott e poi... eccoli lì. Arrivano pure gli Dei. Ora ci sono proprio tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, la battaglia ormai entra nel vivo e c'è spazio per un enorme colpo di scena che non credo vi sareste aspettati. Volevo essere tragica per dare peso alla saga e così alla fine ho deciso per qualcosa di potente. Sono stata troppo crudele? Da un certo punto di vista è una scelta tipica giapponese, chi legge manga di alcuni autori sa di cosa parlo. Comunque. Alla fine ho messo le immagini che mi hanno ispirato un po' per Supay, disegni trovati in rete, non miei. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

9\. ARRIVANO GLI DEI  
  
  
Chris e Jordan si trovavano dove c’era la maggior concentrazione di zombie, proprio perché tutte le altre zone della città erano state evacuate ed i cittadini messi in sicurezza.   
A loro era toccata una parte della città senza rifugi particolarmente sicuri e tutto quello che aveva potuto fare era bussare casa per casa ed ordinare di chiudersi dentro, barricandosi, o chiudersi nei rifugi sotterranei chi li avesse avuti.   
Poi l’attacco era cominciato e ben presto i morti viventi erano aumentati a dismisura.   
Per quanto Chris fosse rifornito e preciso nel mirare alle teste per metterli fuori gioco, dopo un po’ finì le munizioni e a quel punto venne ferito gravemente.   
Jordan non aveva il problema delle munizioni essendo un segugio infernale, perciò usava semplicemente la sua forza e lo faceva molto bene.  
Ad un certo punto, comunque, le cose degenerarono.   
Jordan non riusciva a combattere con lucidità, distratto dalle condizioni di Chris che non riusciva più a muoversi e a fare niente, riverso a terra dietro Jordan che lo proteggeva uccidendo tutti gli zombie che aveva intorno.  
\- Se non viene qualcuno ad aiutarci, non ce la faremo! - Esclamò Jordan. - Tu hai bisogno di cure! - Disse cercando di non guardarlo troppo per non deconcentrarsi. Era davvero molto preoccupato, Chris perdeva molto sangue dal ventre ed aveva un colorito sempre più pallido.   
\- Non mi mangiano. - Rispose invece, immobile a terra.   
\- Non glielo permetto di certo! - Rispose Jordan che si batteva con tutte le sue forze.   
\- No, voglio dire… cercano di finire il lavoro, ma non vogliono mangiarmi. E non l’hanno fatto con nessun altra vittima. Sono qua solo per uccidere. - Con questo realizzò quello che gli stava a cuore capire.   
\- E con questo? Sono maledettamente forti per essere morti1 -   
Gli zombie si presentavano come dei veri e propri cadaveri purulenti e l’odore che li accompagnava era nauseante. Erano tutti nello stato in cui si erano trovati sotto terra, non erano stati ricomposti. Solo tirati fuori dalle loro tombe, come risvegliati.  
Gli occhi vuoti, non emettevano suoni o ringhi, non sbavavano, non avevano secrezioni o liquidi interni di alcun tipo, molti avevano pochissima pelle intorno alle ossa, certi erano raccapriccianti da guardare, sebbene fossero stati tutti sotterrati dopo le cure e la ricomposizione adeguata, per qualcuno la morte era stata particolarmente violenta e le pompe funebri avevano potuto fare poco.   
Però non avevano unghie lunghe, artigli o movimenti del capo impossibili.  
Apparivano normali, sotto quel punto di vista.   
Solo che l’aspetto era orribile e la forza davvero notevole, come animati da una vitalità che non era loro.   
\- Non sono zombie classici… Supay li usa semplicemente come burattini, li anima lui e gli fa fare quello che vuole, in questo caso uccidere. Non hanno un loro istinto, una loro identità, una loro origine per cui se feriscono, contagiano. E non cercano di nutrirsi. -   
\- Stai dicendo che non trasformeranno nessuno in zombie? - Chiese Jordan capendo cosa stava intendendo.   
Chris annuì con le ultime forze, poco dopo abbandonò anche il capo per terra.   
Non ce la faceva più, non ce la faceva proprio più ed in quel momento il pensiero andò ad Allison. Dopotutto l’avrebbe rivista, finalmente.   
La voce di Jordan si fece sempre più lontana, così come il suo ruggito ed il fumo nero che avvolgeva il suo corpo incandescente.   
La vista gli si appannò, cercò di concentrarsi, un ultimo istante per vedere uno zombie arrivare a lui, mentre Jordan doveva essere occupato. La sua mano ad artiglio, insanguinata, usata con una forza tale da riuscire a trapassare e lacerare la carne. Come se la forza non fosse dell’essere, in quanto non umana.   
Chris chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, concentrandosi su Allison, ma non sentì il dolore finale, nessun ultimo affondo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide il viso di Isaac sul suo, lui chino addosso, come uno scudo.   
\- Dove credi di andare senza di me? - Disse con voce sotto sforzo, un sorriso quasi grottesco, le lacrime agli occhi di entrambi.   
Chris alzò la mano con le ultime forze e l’accarezzò sporcandolo di sangue, ma dalla bocca un rivoletto uscì e solo dopo Chris vide la mano dello zombie ritirarsi dal suo torace che si era aperto da parte a parte.   
E lì capì.  
Isaac era arrivato in tempo non solo per vederlo morire, ma per morire con lui.  
Capendo che quella ferita avrebbe ucciso anche un licantropo, Chris sorrise con la sua stessa fatica.   
\- Senza di te? Da nessuna parte! E’ praticamente impossibile andare da qualche parte senza che tu mi segua! - Era quello che gli diceva sempre quando se lo ritrovava nel mezzo di una missione.   
Isaac sorrise e si accasciò su di lui, senza più forze, al limite massimo.   
Abbandonò il viso su quello di Chris il quale lo cinse con il braccio, la mano sulla nuca.  
Poi chiuse gli occhi sentendo un ultimo squarcio di calore e per loro il mondo finì insieme.   
  
Il ruggito di Jordan, il segugio infernale, superò i limiti estremi mai sentiti e funse da chiamata per chiunque del branco non stesse combattendo in modo diretto. La terra tremò sotto i loro piedi, l’aria vibrò. Il dolore esplose come un’onda d’urto scaraventando gli zombie lontani di un paio di metri.   
Ma prima di tutti loro, arrivarono Derek e Scott.  
Non erano soli.  
\- Vedo che ora come ora sei tu la creatura da battere… mi piacerebbe provarti, sai? Ma cosa posso dire? Adesso ho una priorità! -   
Jordan si girò verso la voce melliflua, strisciante, roca e cavernosa.   
Poco distante stava Chris, ma aveva gli occhi senza iridi e pupille, solo uno spettrale colore verde inquietante.   
Quello non era Chris, Jordan lo realizzò e non perché il vero Chris era privo di vita a pochi metri da lui, con Isaac addosso.   
Ma perché quello di Chris aveva solo l’aspetto e niente altro.   
La sensazione fu immediata, netta e terribile. L’angoscia dalle viscere, il terrore più oscuro.  
E quell’odore, un odore indimenticabile.  
Un odore di morte, di inferno.   
Il segugio infernale non era novizio a tale odore, ma lo trovò sgradevole.   
Un latrato ed il lupo nero era lì.   
Supay, con le sembianze di Chris, si girò così verso di lui e sorrise sgranando gli occhi spiritati, specchi di un inferno bruciante.   
\- Ma ecco la mia priorità1 - Disse con una gioia grottesca nella voce, cambiando aspetto.   
Davanti a lui, il suo corpo prese le sembianze di Stiles, con la differenza che gli occhi rimanevano verdi senza pupille e iridi, ma Derek fu subito distratto dall’urlo di Scott. Un urlo che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.   
Un urlo viscerale.   
E poi tutto il suo dolore che lo investiva come un treno in corsa, fin quasi a ribaltarlo.  
Quando lo vide, se ne rese conto e provò la stessa cosa.   
Isaac, il suo Isaac, il suo primo beta, era riverso a terra col torace trapassato, completamente aperto e lacerato. Sotto di lui, Chris, nelle stesse condizioni.   
Entrambi morti.   
Scott su di loro, un pianto che non si sarebbe mai potuto fermare.   
La risata di Supay richiamò l’attenzione di Derek, sempre lupo.   
\- Vedi, se non mi avessi battuto quel giorno non sarebbe successo tutto questo, ma tu non ti sei preso le tue responsabilità e te ne sei andato prima di capire che non era finito il combattimento, perché il dio della morte non muore… e se non muore, il combattimento non finisce. Mi hai umiliato, pensando di avermi battuto. Ed io ODIO essere umiliato!  - Ora Supay stava parlando con la voce di Stiles e con il suo viso, ma gli occhi sempre quelli spettrali.   
Derek si preparò ad attaccarlo, carico di rabbia, odio e dolore.   
Ma esattamente mentre stava per saltargli addosso, una voce calma e pacata li fermò e il giorno in tutto il quartiere arrivò con una dolce ventata di aria calda.   
\- Dovresti smetterla di copiare l’aspetto altrui, visto che ne hai uno tuo. Per quanto orribile sia. - Saccente, supponente, distaccato.   
Tutti si fermarono, ogni zombie che cercava di uccidere Jordan ed ora attaccare i nuovi arrivati, e poi quelli che cercavano di entrare nelle case.  
Scott alzò il viso mentre stringeva fra le braccia i corpi senza vita di Isaac e Chris.   
In quel momento arrivarono gli altri del branco, richiamati dal grido di disperazione e aiuto di Jordan e poi da quello di Scott.  
Liam, Ethan, Hayden, Lydia, Kira, Malia erano tutti lì.   
Videro la scena raccapricciante, ma nessuna reazione se non lo shock.  
E gli occhi inchiodati su quello che, una volta, era il loro Stiles e che ora, di lui, aveva solo il corpo.   
Inti posò i piedi nudi per terra, leggero, le braccia lungo i fianchi, le due stoffe che ricoprivano il bacino. Poi i segni luminosi sulla pelle e gli occhi dorati, l’aria seria, solenne, impenetrabile.   
Un immediato senso di reverenza da parte di tutti, insieme al calore e a quella strana inspiegabile commozione.   
La voglia di inginocchiarsi, chinarsi, senza sapere perché, senza sapere cosa era successo a Stiles, solo che non era più lui.   
Tutti rimasero fermi, in quel momento.   
Nessuno mosse un muscolo, nessuno respirava più.   
\- Inti, maledetto. E’ riuscito a contenerti, eh? - Disse a denti stretti Supay ancora con le sembianze di Stiles, anche lui, ma uno Stiles ancor più falso di quello di Inti che comunque usava il suo vero corpo.   
\- Per vendicarti hai dissacrato chi doveva riposare in pace per sempre, hai fatto stragi indicibili e solo per dimostrare la tua superiorità e la tua forza ad una persona che ti ha atterrato credendoti battuto, una persona che non sapeva chi fossi. E ti nascondi dietro l’aspetto di chi non ti appartiene, dietro ai ricordi degli altri? Assumiti le tue responsabilità. Mostra il tuo vero volto. -   
A quel punto il falso Stiels si mise a ridere, sembrava non subisse molto il timore di Inti, come avevano detto le informazioni trovate.   
Supay così dopo una risata fastidiosa e sguaiata, si accucciò a terra, raggomitolato, ed in quel momento, un fumo nero dall’odore terribile, di zolfo, l’avvolse facendosi sempre più ampio e grande.   
Quando finalmente si dissolse lui era lì.  
La pelle grigia, spenta, priva di qualsiasi colorazione specifica. Un corpo però forte e possente ricoperto da una pelliccia senza maniche, aperta sul petto. Un copricapo di ossa, dove due corna lunghe appuntite si incurvavano dalla fronte. Sulla spalla una catena che finiva con un enorme palla chiodata di ferro incandescente.   
Sul corpo grigio, tatuaggi neri, simboli come quelli di Inti.   
Gli occhi senza iridi uguali a prima, verde inferno.   
Supay era avvolto da un alone rosso intenso, come se da sotto di sé le fiamme divampassero. E divampavano. Ma non dal nulla.   
Supay stava seduto su un enorme bestia. Era un toro avvolto dal fuoco, gli occhi rossi, le zanne che salivano dal labbro inferiore, le corna enormi, appuntite, grosse.  
La paura, il terrore, l’angoscia e quell’odore insopportabile di morte.   
Tanta pace e benessere aveva trasmesso l’arrivo di Inti, quanto terrore ora stava trasmettendo Supay, il vero Supay.   
\- Sai perché non assumo mai il mio vero aspetto? - Chiese con voce ancor più cavernosa ed oscura. Inti non si scompose, visto che conosceva bene il suo aspetto. Al contrario di tutti gli altri che si spaventarono inorriditi, indietreggiando inevitabilmente.   
\- Perché è orribile? - Chiese freddamente Inti con aria di disapprovazione.  
\- Perché è ingombrante e la gente scapperebbe. Io voglio confrontarmi con gli altri, altrimenti mi annoio. Amo schiacciarli, torturarli, giocare con loro. Ma nessuno accetta mai. Se invece assumo un aspetto a loro familiare, accettano. Ho fatto un solo errore. - E con questo si girò verso il lupo il quale, fondamentalmente, era lì per controllare che rimanesse ancora qualcosa di Stiles dopo tutta quella storia. Cosa di cui cominciava a dubitare. - Sottovalutare lui. Se avessi saputo che per lui serviva il mio vero aspetto, l’avrei assunto. Pensavo che un decimo della mia forza sarebbe bastata. Ma l’umiliazione di essere creduto finito no, quella non me la doveva fare. - Supay era pieno di risentimento per quel fatto e Derek si chiese ancora una volta come potesse riuscirci tutte le volte a mettersi nei guai da solo a quel modo.   
\- Richiama la tura armata, rilascia i defunti e vattene nel mondo di sotto, dove devi stare. Lascia in pace queste persone, non è questo il tuo compito. - Supay sembrava sapere perché Inti lo faceva, era una sorta di compito, per lui. Il suo dovere era intervenire qualora le regole venissero sovvertite. Il suo limite era il corpo, nell’intervenire nel mondo di su o di giù non aveva problemi, ma nel doverlo fare in quello di mezzo era diverso, in quel caso aveva bisogno di un tramite e non tutti erano adeguati, oltretutto serviva il permesso del proprietario del corpo.   
Stiles aveva fatto al caso suo.   
\- La mia armata è tutta qua per oggi, risparmio i miei demoni perché i non morti bastano e non intendo ritirarli, così come non me ne andrò prima di aver concluso il mio combattimento con lui! - Rispose con un ringhio basso nella voce, indicando Derek.   
\- In questo caso non mi lasci scelta. Dovrò usare le maniere forti. Non so perché mi costringi tutte le volte, pur sapendo l’esito. - Inti allargò leggermente le gambe, si mise di fronte, unì le mani davanti al petto e attese.   
\- Perché mi alleno per batterti! E puoi giurarci che un giorno ci riuscirò! - Inti non rise, non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.   
Al contrario aprì le mani creando un fascio di fuoco luminoso, più della consistenza del sole, che del nucleo terrestre, come invece avvolgeva il toro su cui era seduto Supay.   
Questi a quel punto alzò il braccio con cui impugnava la sua arma, la palla di ferro incandescente vibrò nell’aria e lui, con voce ruggente, gridò facendo vibrare la terra:  
\- MORTE! - E a quel punto gli zombie ripreso ad attaccare, concentrandosi sul branco di Scott i quali si riattivarono subito di riflesso respingendoli, mirando alla testa con ogni mezzo a disposizione.   
Mentre tutt’intorno l’inferno ricominciava, Supay, sopra la sua bestia gigantesca e bruciante, si diresse verso un immobile Inti nei cui palmi c’era la fonte pura del sostentamento universale.   
Una fonte più forte di qualunque altra. Le fiamme nelle mani divennero luce, gli occhi ed i simboli sul corpo brillarono di più, poi si mise sul fianco e con una sola mano tesa, aperta davanti a sé, fermò il muso della bestia che si ritrovò la luce pura contro le zanne. Supay venne sbalzato in avanti per l’arresto improvviso, dopo una corsa veloce a carica totale.   
Inti nelle vesti di Stiles, fluido ed elegante, senza una minima fatica, con l’altra mano nella luce, prese una delle corna dell’animale e come se fosse un gattino leggerissimo, l’alzò e lo scaraventò lontano creando un cratere bruciante nel terreno.   
Lo sguardo esterrefatto di tutti intorno. Forse, dopotutto, Stiles aveva avuto un’altra delle sue buone idee. Forse.   
  
Ci fu un momento in cui tutti esitarono davanti a quella scena, la scena in cui la bestia gigantesca di Supay era stata scaraventata via con una mano, ma appena da quel cratere si udì un ruggito informe che fece di nuovo tremare la terra, Scott e Derek si guardarono annuendo, per poi scattare insieme verso il grande toro che stava uscendo.   
Scott chiamò anche Jordan, mentre agli altri, con un gesto del braccio, indicò di occuparsi degli zombie e difendere le case circostanti.   
Nessuno si oppose all’ordine ed eseguirono riprendendo a combattere.  
I tre si fiondarono nel cratere trasformati e senza bisogno di coordinarsi, cominciarono ad attaccare contemporaneamente, ognuno una parte diversa.   
La forza di Jordan, il segugio infernale, era notevole: affondava le proprie mani sulla carne massiccia e muscolosa dell’animale avvolto dalle fiamme, senza subire conseguenze.   
Le sue, evidentemente, erano della stessa pasta.   
Scott cercava di essere più veloce nel ferirlo, ma lo scalfiva di meno per cui cercò subito di trovare un punto debole. Derek, versione lupo, aveva un sistema di combattimento che non lo facilitava con mostri fiammeggianti, perché la tecnica del lupo consisteva nell’azzannare la preda alla giugulare e rimanere attaccato affondando sempre più senza staccare mai la morsa. Però appena provò, dovette mollare subito per via del fuoco che avvolgeva il toro.   
Saltò distante e guardò frustrato i due che comunque parevano cavarsela bene da soli.   
Derek a quel punto si ritrasformò in umano per comunicare con lui.   
\- SCOTT, NON POSSO AIUTARVI! MA DI SOLITO GLI OCCHI ED IL COLLO SONO I PUNTI DEBOLI DI TUTTE LE BESTIE! - Gridò loro. Scott rispose con un ‘OK’ e poi chiamando Jordan, gli disse di occuparsi del collo, mentre lui provvedeva agli occhi.  
La bestia si dimenava come solo un toro poteva fare, solo che era enorme e massiccio oltre che fiammeggiante.  
Arrivare agli occhi ed al collo non era facile.   
Derek tornato lupo stava seguendo la scena, frustrato per non poterli aiutare, quando venne distratto da qualcosa alle sue spalle.   
Si voltò e vide Inti in piedi per terra che, pacifico, guardava in alto.   
Seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e capì cosa era stato a richiamarlo.   
Nel cielo color indaco per via del contrasto fra la notte e la luce emanata dal dio del sole, Supay stava sospeso a mezz’aria in una versione ancor più diversa da prima.   
“La versione definitiva!”  
Il dio della morte aveva due grandi ali demoniache le cui membrane erano nere, mentre lo scheletro di ossa. Uscivano dalla schiena ora nuda. Il corpo ancor più possente di prima, le corna più lunghe e curve, come le orecchie che gli erano uscite all’indietro, appuntite. I simboli sul corpo grigio e duro brillavano color verde spiritato, quel verde infernale associato alle anime dei morti, il colore dei suoi occhi, due lame sottili.   
La palla gigantesca era diventata un’arma diversa, di un metallo nero, come una gigantesca spada doppia dall’impugnatura nel mezzo. La lama presentava ampie punte gotiche curve.  
Supay ora vestiva solo con dei larghi e comodi pantaloni neri, alla vita una cintura in ferro.  
Inti piegò la testa con i suoi occhi luminescenti, i simboli e le mani avvolte nella luce.   
\- Ti sei deciso a completare la tua forma. Forse così puoi impegnarmi più di qualche minuto. - Supay sputò fissandolo dall’alto con disprezzo ed odio.   
\- Farò ben di più che impegnarti. - Inti sorrise gelido mentre l’altro concludeva: - Ti ucciderò! -   
  
  
  
  


  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/art/supay4.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/art/supay6.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/art/supay7.jpg)  



	10. La morte ed il sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supay ha assunto la sua forma definitiva, Inti dentro Stiles non può esagerare, ma ce la farà a sconfiggerlo? E gli zombie ad essere contenuti dal branco? E il toro gigantesco ad essere battuto da Scott e Parish? Ma Derek? Che ruolo avrà ancora in questa storia, mentre assiste al corpo del suo compagno preda di un potentissimo dio che forse non potrà trattenersi ancora?

10\. LA MORTE ED IL SOLE  
  
Supay continuava a guardare Inti dall’alto, la doppia spada stretta in mano, lungo il fianco.  
\- Sai che non puoi uccidermi, Supay… - Rispose Inti disinteressato alla minaccia.  
\- Ti sbagli, fratello1 - Asserì a quel punto arrogante e deciso l’altro. Inti lo guardò aspettando una sua mossa. - Siamo nel mondo di mezzo dove io sono molto più forte perché ho un corpo mio, immortale e potente. Tu però sei ospite in un corpo terreno. Per poter usare tutta la tua immensa potenza, dovresti distruggerlo, però a quel punto ti dissolveresti. Tu non puoi stare qua col tuo corpo, ma solo nel mondo di sopra. - Appena lo disse, con un ghigno soddisfatto nella voce, Inti capì il motivo per cui aveva tanto insistito con quella vendetta insulsa, dando vita addirittura ad un’apocalisse zombie totalmente fuori dalle regole, al punto da spingerlo ad intervenire.  
\- Se non fosse stato qualcosa di eclatante non mi sarei scomodato. - Concluse realizzandolo; seppure stava capendo che probabilmente era spacciato, lo diceva calmo. Derek lo fissò attento, non sapendo come poteva intervenire.  
Le cose stavano degenerando nettamente e molto più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
\- Per stare nel mondo di qua hai bisogno di un corpo terreno capace di contenerti, quello che hai trovato lo è, ma non puoi usare tutta la tua forza o lo distruggi e a quel punto che ne sarà di te? -  
Inti però sorrise gelido, gli occhi di sole.  
\- La tua è una teoria. -  
Supay rise.  
\- Non è una teoria che ti stai trattenendo dall’usare tutta la tua forza per rimanere in quel corpo. -  
\- Il contratto stipulato per lo scambio prevede che io gli restituisca il corpo come me l’ha concesso. - Spiegò così il motivo per cui stava contenendo la sua forza e Derek ne rimase sconvolto poiché aveva appena visto un toro infernale volare via spinto da un gesto della mano, per non parlare di come l’aveva brevemente spinto a trasformarsi fino in fondo.  
E quella era solo una minima parte della sua forza.  
\- Pensi che sia sufficiente per ricacciarmi nel mio mondo? - Chiese schernendolo, convinto d’avere già vinto la loro guerra.  
Inti allargò così le braccia, i palmi di luce verso l’alto si illuminarono di più, divennero due nuclei inguardabili ad occhio nudo. Derek dovette far brillare i propri occhi da licantropo per poterlo guardare.  
\- Lo vedremo. - Da un lato sembrava intenzionato a rispettare il patto con Stiles, ma dall’altro si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se Supay avesse avuto ragione e fosse riuscito ad ucciderlo proprio perché non poteva usare tutta la sua forza.  
“Stiles morirebbe comunque, non per colpa di Inti, ma morirebbe… non posso permetterlo, ma non so come impedirlo, non credo nemmeno di averne il potere.”  
Ma Derek non si sarebbe arreso, avrebbe tentato fino in fondo, a tutti i costi.  
Guardava in parte il suo Stiles ospitare quell’essere di luce pura che creava un colore indaco tutt’intorno nel quartiere e guardava Supay, sospeso in alto, ridere divertito.  
Quando Inti ebbe caricato la propria luce nelle mani, Supay alzò la doppia spada vicino al corpo, pronto ad usarla, poi si spostò fluttuando in posa d’attacco e chiudendo le ali scese in picchiata dall’alto, come un falco che punta la preda.  
Si schiantò su Inti cercando di trafiggerlo con la sua arma gigantesca che brillava della stessa luce verde infernale dei suoi occhi e dei suoi tatuaggi.  
Inti saltò all’indietro evitando, la spada si conficcò nel terreno rimuovendone una grossa zolla, i due però non si fermarono, ripartirono subito saltando uno verso l’altro ed in un secondo diedero il via alla vera battaglia fra la morte ed il sole.  
Derek li seguiva attento con gli occhi, mentre tutt’intorno l’inferno dirompeva.  
Supay supportato solo dagli zombie e non dai suoi demoni, teneva a bada il branco di Scott, mentre lui e Jordan erano ancora alle prese con il sanguinario bestione che li caricava dimenandosi e ferendoli.  
Supay e Inti si scontrarono duramente, il dio della morte usava la propria forza fisica e la sua arma, ma il dio del sole la fermava con le mani di luce, tanta forza usava per respingerlo, tanto le mani brillavano. C’era da chiedersi se alla fine sarebbero tornate normali o se sarebbero rimaste ustionate.  
I due saltavano separandosi e scontrandosi di continuo, rimuovendo zolle di terra ed investendo qualunque cosa si frapponesse nel loro cammino, Derek saltava a sua volta evitando le onde d’urto dei colpi che Supay infliggeva ed Inti si limitava a parare.  
“Non gli sta facendo un graffio. Non che Supay riesca a ferirlo… “ Derek però, vedendo la scena da fuori, realizzò d’avere una prospettiva più ampia. E più ancora la cercò di proposito.  
Si guardò intorno capendo cosa non quadrava.  
Supay voleva battere il fratello Inti il quale, nel loro mondo, era più forte di lui. Per cui l’aveva attirato nel corpo di un terrestre, nel mondo di mezzo, apposta. Per indebolirlo. Inti seguiva le regole e se stipulava un contratto doveva rispettarlo.  
Per attirarlo lì aveva dovuto compiere un gesto distruttivo, per scomodarlo.  
“Apocalisse zombie? Questi sono burattini, non stanno contagiando nessuno. Uccidono, ma potevano aver vinto molto prima se avesse usato anche i suoi demoni. Perché solo degli zombie, anzi, dei morti manovrati con evidenti punti deboli?”  
Stavano diminuendo a vista d’occhio, il branco stava facendo un buon lavoro una volta che si erano riuniti. Per quanto forti, non erano imbattibili, certo di danni ne avevano fatti e cercava di non pensare a Chris e Isaac, però se Supay voleva vincere e uccidere tutti, avrebbe già potuto farlo.  
Invece li stava solo tenendo occupati. Tutti.  
E fu lì che lo capì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
“Non vuole che interveniamo! Ci tiene occupati per poter combattere da solo con Inti!” Derek fissò i due che ancora si muovevano veloci e potenti cercando di infierirsi colpi che non arrivavano mai a destinazione. Come una lotta infinita.  
“Perché può battere suo fratello sulla Terra solo se nessuno lo aiuta. Ma se noi lo aiutassimo, Inti vincerebbe. Per questo ci tiene occupati. Non per ucciderci, non gliene importa niente di noi! Lui vuole solo battere suo fratello!”  
A quel punto si girò a guardare Scott per capire quanto ne avevano, ma il toro li teneva molto occupati, così come gli altri intorno.  
Sospirò infastidito e si accucciò in procinto di saltare ed attaccare al momento giusto.  
“Quei due andranno avanti per tutta la vita, sono pari. Pur con Inti che si trattiene, sono alla pari. Supay non lo ferirà mai e nemmeno Inti perché è occupato a parare i suoi colpi. Ma se si intromette un terzo incomodo…”  
Intromettersi era una parola, non era facile.  
La loro velocità era incredibile e ad ogni scontro un’onda d’urto lo investiva impedendogli di saltare su Supay, ma i due sembravano incapaci di fermarsi o cambiare strategia.  
Andavano avanti da un po’, ormai, quando Supay dopo un salto verso Inti ed una sua respinta, indietreggiò in posizione di ripresa. Esitò e tenendo la spada vicino alla spalla per ricominciare subito, disse ridendo.  
\- Stai esaurendo il tempo a disposizione, quel corpo è al capolinea e tu non puoi usare il tuo potere perché altrimenti lui si dissolverà! - Inti brillava di meno, i suoi simboli erano meno accecanti e gli occhi erano tornati dorati, così come le luci nelle mani.  
O era vero, si disse Derek, o era una strategia per caricare sufficiente potere per trafiggerlo al momento opportuno.  
Sperò nella seconda opzione, ma decise di non aspettare oltre per la prova e senza esitare, senza pensarci su un secondo di troppo, con la testa fissa a Stiles e a cercare di aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo, saltò veloce su Supay. Gli artigli delle zampe anteriori si conficcarono nelle spalle ben in profondità e come il fulmine che attraversa il cielo, le sue zanne affondarono nel collo massiccio. Tanto lui opponeva resistenza, tanto Derek stringeva con la sua forza mostruosa.  
Supay iniziò a dimenarsi, l’afferrò per la collottola tirandogli la carne, ma non riuscì a separarselo. Urlò sentendo i denti lacerargli la carne, appena trovato il varco Derek strinse ancora di più e tanto Supay si dimenava cercando di scrollarselo di dosso, tanto la sua presa si fortificava andando in profondità.  
Il lupo agiva così, forse aveva difficoltà a prendere la preda in certi casi, se questa era veloce o inaccessibile, ma una volta che la prendeva, una volta che la sua mascella si chiudeva sul collo della preda, questi non aveva scampo, non esisteva forza al mondo in grado di staccarselo.  
Supay aveva in mano una spada troppo grande per usarla, perciò non avendo scelta, sentendo la propria forza diminuire per via del dolore e della ferita profonda che gli stava procurando, dovette trasformare l’enorme doppia spada in un pugnale più piccolo e a portata perfetta, a quel punto riuscì a trafiggere la schiena del lupo.  
Derek, sentendo la lama affondare, mollò la presa sul collo e gli artigli sulle spalle e si lasciò strappare di dosso dal dio della morte il quale lo scaraventò con un gesto ampio a terra.  
Derek si accasciò al suolo e alcuni membri del branco si fermarono per vedere, Scott in quello venne colpito duramente dal toro e per poco infilzato con una delle sue gigantesche corna.  
Supay non si sarebbe fermato, non che gli importasse più di lui visto che in realtà era stata una scusa per attirare Inti giù, ma visto che c’era poteva chiarire un concetto.  
\- E sia chiaro. - Ruggì furioso per il doppio affronto subito dal lupo. Supay andò su di lui e cominciò a calciarlo duramente. - IO SONO PIU FORTE DI TE! - Gli occhi specchi di odio e follia, completamente assente, col collo lacerato in profondità e le spalle ferite. Il pugnale al posto dell’arma gigantesca di prima, la mente totalmente fuori dal controllo, dimentico per un attimo fatale di quello che stava succedendo in realtà.  
Dimentico di chi era il suo vero avversario.  
Un istante fatale.  
Inti approfittò della sua stupidità e alzando le mani in alto sopra la testa, concentrando tutta la forza che poteva concedersi per non distruggere il suo tramite, fissò tutta la sua energia di luce all’estremità dei suoi arti.  
Colpì il pugno interno con il palmo, poi la parola ‘LUCE’ rimbombò in tutto il quartiere e non la terra, ma l’aria tremò, come una vibrazione elettromagnetica.  
Quando separò le mani, dal palmo estrasse una spada di luce, lunga, sottile, accecante.  
Supay lo vide troppo tardi, un calcio sospeso verso il povero lupo riverso a terra che non aveva più le forze di reagire. Solo un misero pugnale nella mano.  
Un istante ed Inti si frappose fra il piede di Supay e Derek, una mano sul lupo ferito, lui accucciato davanti all’altro a proteggerlo e la spada incandescente nell’altra mano.  
Una frazione di secondo, un istante per guardarsi negli occhi, uno in piedi, sbilanciato, ferito, con un’arma insignificante in mano che sanguinava. L’altro accucciato davanti a lui, un ginocchio a terra, una mano sul lupo e lo sguardo non più di gelo, ma di ribrezzo per un fratello non solo inferiore, ma anche di una crudeltà ignobile per un dio.  
Inti non disse nulla, un battito appena, un istante cristallizzato che corse via subito.  
E la lama affondò nel corpo possente del fratello. La luce lo passò da parte a parte e quando lo fece l’onda d’urto esplose tutt’intorno immediata, su tutta la città si fece giorno, come se una bomba atomica fosse appena esplosa e la sensazione fu proprio quella.  
Furono tutti scaraventati via, il mondo si fermò, il calore insopportabile.  
Ma ecco un istante, un solo istante e tutto cambiò drasticamente, perché non era una bomba distruttrice, quella che li aveva colpiti tutti, ma una di luce pura, incontaminata, benefica.  
Quando riaprirono gli occhi gli zombie erano spariti, come se fosse appena stato un brutto sogno, con essi erano scomparse tutte le ferite procurate, il dolore svanito, nemmeno nei ricordi rimaneva più, tanto da chiedersi se fosse stato tutta un’allucinazione collettiva.  
Quando poterono vedere di nuovo, la notte era tornata e la luce di Inti si era spenta nel suo corpo, riassorbita nuovamente senza lasciare traccia.  
Inti era in piedi davanti al fratello e lo guardava severo, disapprovandolo.  
\- Sai perché hai di nuovo perso nonostante il trucco del corpo terreno e del contratto da rispettare? - Chiese pacato. Supay, vivo poiché immortale, ma con un buco sul torace che lo passava da parte a parte ed il collo squarciato dai denti di Derek, lo guardava privo di forze e poteri, ansimante, in fin di vita. Inti rispose. - Perché odi troppo. Se una volta che ti eri liberato di lui l’avessi risparmiato senza infierire, non sarei riuscito a caricare del tutto la spada. Se non avessi odiato tanto, forse avresti vinto davvero. - Il silenzio intorno in un momento che sembrava solenne, la paura di muoversi, di guardarsi intorno e realizzare che forse erano davvero morti.  
Nessun fiato.  
Inti così si chinò sul fratello, gli mise una mano sul petto e senza aspettare risposte da chi non poteva nemmeno più parlare, lo fece dissolvere, rimandandolo nel suo mondo, un mondo sotterraneo dove si sarebbe ripreso solo fra molti anni, attendendo una nuova occasione per riprovarci.  
Inti poi andò da Derek, ancora trasformato in lupo, privo di sensi, il manto sanguinante della ferita ancora aperta. L’arma usata aveva impedito la guarigione con l’onda d’urto della sua spada, come era successo per gli altri.  
Così Inti lo prese fra le braccia e con un’espressione più da Stiles che da divinità, con un’umanità indicibile nel volto e negli occhi dorati, gli sollevò il capo tenendolo fra le mani, poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua e chiudendo gli occhi gli ridiede la vita. Dopo di che, lo carezzò sulla ferita, al passaggio della mano, il suo pelo nero tornò pulito, la carne si richiuse, come se non fosse mai stata aperta. Derek respirava di nuovo.  
Da un paio di metri, Scott come anche gli altri tirarono un respiro di sollievo vedendo quella scena. Inti continuò ad accarezzare il lupo con dolcezza, fino a che Derek non aprì di nuovo gli occhi.  
Nel vedere il viso di Stiles così addolcito, con quella sfumatura così umana, nonostante gli occhi dorati, pensò che fosse tornato e alzando il capo debolmente, gli leccò la bocca in un gesto totalmente da animale domestico.  
Inti sorrise per la prima volta, sentendo il fortissimo sentimento di Derek e, dentro di sé, quello di Stiles che lo ospitava.  
\- L’incapacità di mio fratello di sentire quello che provano gli altri è stata determinante. Avevo percepito i tuoi sentimenti, sapevo che volevi intervenire e che aspettavi il momento, perciò ho iniziato a preparare la spada per il colpo finale. Se non avessi sentito le tue intenzioni, non avrei vinto perché non potevo distruggere il mio tramite. - Derek rimase lupo per riprendere le forze, ma lo ringraziò adagiando la testa sul suo braccio che lo sorreggeva cullandolo.  
“Un dio…” pensò esterrefatto nel calore più bello mai sentito. “E’ davvero un dio benefico…” Inti lo coccolò ancora un po’:  
\- Il mio tramite scalpita per fare la stessa cosa che sto facendo io. Ora lo lascerò e, come promesso, non avrà conseguenze. Ma voglio che sappia che una volta che si attiva una connessione con un dio, non si spegne mai del tutto. All’occorrenza potrò tornare, se ne avrà la necessità. E rimarrà qualche piccolo piacevole residuo di me. - Derek ascoltava guardandolo negli occhi, ora tiratosi su a sedere mentre cercava le forze per tornare umano, non molto facile.  
Poteva mai essere che per una volta le cose erano andate anche meglio di quanto preventivato?  
Poi si ricordò di Isaac e Chris.  
Meglio?  
Davvero l’aveva pensato? Davvero l’aveva dimenticato?  
Inti sentì il suo lampo di dolore colpirlo come una pugnalata e piegando la testa di lato lo guardò per capire a cosa si riferisse. Derek non ebbe bisogno di parlare. Fu come se Inti se ne ricordasse solo allora.  
Così si alzò ed andò dai due corpi ancora riversi a terra, a cui vicino ora erano i membri del branco, Scott compreso, ancora uno sull’altro a proteggersi a vicenda.  
Inti guardò Scott e si chinò su loro due. Sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere, non era il loro tempo. - Gli occhi di Scott si riempirono di lacrime davanti a quello sguardo carico di un amore impensato. Prima Inti aveva dato tutt’altra impressione, freddo, austero quasi… ed ora era lì con le sembianze del loro Stiles, così dolcemente umano, così pieno di una pietà pura.  
Davanti a quello poteva capire cosa era successo, poteva rendersene conto e viverlo, viverlo davvero, viverlo meglio.  
\- È per questo che non posso lasciarli così. - Appena lo disse Scott sgranò gli occhi pieni di lacrime, tutti intorno trattennero immediatamente il fiato non osando nemmeno pensare e respirare.  
Inti a quel punto posò una mano sulla nuca di Isaac e l’altra sulla fronte di Chris, poi sorridendo ancora con dolcezza, concluse:  
\- Sono il dio del sole. Porto luce, equilibrio, pace e vita. - E con questa risposta ad ogni quesito che si era levato circa la sua persona, soffiò la luce in loro attraverso le mani che ripresero a brillare, con esse i simboli sul corpo e gli occhi.  
Quando le tolse, Chris e Isaac respiravano di nuovo.  
\- Si sveglieranno e saranno molto stanchi, ma non avranno conseguenze. - Poi Inti si alzò in piedi, Scott a bocca aperta, incredulo, meravigliato, pieno di una gioia incapace di esprimere.  
\- Io… io non so cosa dire… come ringraziarti? Non so proprio… - Inti sorrise, Derek si avvicinò.  
\- Sono io che mi devo scusare, gli affari di famiglia talvolta sono difficili da gestire. Supay non arrecherà danni a nessuno per molto tempo, poi tornerò a pensarci io. - Rispose calmo.  
\- Con l’onda di prima sono tornati tutti in vita, tutto è stato ripristinato come prima di stanotte. Purtroppo le anime dei 10 giovani non possono essere restituite. - Si scusò dispiaciuto. Scott annuì.  
\- È molto più di quello che avessimo osato sperare, credevamo che ci sarebbero state conseguenze tremende. - Inti piegò la testa.  
\- Potevano esserci se lui non fosse stato tanto innamorato di questo ragazzo da dare la sua vita pur di aiutarmi. Supay aveva ragione, in quelle circostanze non ce l’avrei mai fatta. L’aveva pensata bene, questa volta. - Scott si guardò con un Derek che ora sembrava stare meglio. Poi concluse. - Nessuno ricorderà nulla. -  
Luce, equilibrio, pace e vita.  
Scott sorrise e lo ringraziò ancora, Inti carezzò Derek, poi con un passo indietro allargò le braccia ai lati, i palmi rivolti verso l’alto. Li guardò un’ultima volta, poi abbandonò il capo all’indietro, chiuse gli occhi e rivolto verso il cielo brillò un’ultima volta accecando tutti. Quando tornarono a guardare, Stiles era in ginocchio, stremato e molto provato, ma con le braccia intorno al collo di Derek che lo abbracciava, incapace di ricordare ruoli e posizioni, incapace di realizzare la presenza di chiunque altro.  
Incapace di staccarsi da lui dopo aver assistito inerme, da dentro, alla quasi fine della persona che amava da moltissimi anni e che finalmente, ora, aveva ritrovato.  
Derek non si ribellò, non tentò di divincolarsi e di morderlo. Scott sorrise incredulo e poi sospirò sollevato. Quella scena era una conclusione perfetta. Come lo erano Isaac e Chris che cominciavano a muoversi a loro volta.  
Il mondo lentamente tornava alla vita, ma quel che più di tutti contava, era che Stiles era ancora lì con loro.  
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek22.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek34.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek35.jpg)


	11. L'equilibrio di una vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la tempesta, le cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic è conclusa, ma ci sono molti spunti per una prossima. Non ho pensato a nulla di particolare e non ho iniziato a scrivere, ma ci sono diverse cosette in sospeso, vedremo se mi uscirà qualcosa. Intanto niente, godetevi questo finale. Grazie per avermi seguita e per aver letto e commentato, spero che la fic sia piaciuta. E se volete sapere cosa scrivo e quando pubblico, ho una pagina fb ('Akane' e basta) dove metto un sacco di cose che mi appassionano, come le mie ship preferite, i miei manga, telefilm, ecc... Buona ultima lettura. Baci Akane

11\. L’EQUILIBRIO DI UNA VITA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek26.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek24.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek17.jpg)

  
Stiles non avrebbe mai avuto le forze di camminare, rimase appeso al collo di Derek versione lupo finché Scott non cominciò a dare disposizioni per ‘sgomberare’ il posto prima che le persone, tornate alla normalità delle loro vite, prive di una memoria che era meglio non avere, si riversassero nelle strade.  
Era notte fonda, ormai, ma c’erano sempre i nottambuli o quelli che facevano turni notturni.  
Isaac e Chris tornati alla vita come Derek, non erano in grado di muoversi autonomamente, perciò loro come Stiles avevano bisogno di aiuto.  
Derek guardò Scott coi suoi occhi espressivi e non servì dicesse nulla.  
\- Io mi occuperò di Isaac, Jordan aiuterai Chris. Liam prendi Stiles. Derek dubito si farebbe mai portare in braccio! - Commentò ridendo. Mentre ognuno aiutava qualcuno ad alzarsi mettendosi un loro braccio intorno alle spalle e cingendolo con il proprio, c’era chi guardava qualcun altro.  
Isaac, stremato e confuso, fissava Jordan abbracciare Chris e Chris a sua volta guardava altrettanto confuso e turbato Isaac appeso a Scott.  
Scott, invece, guardava Liam che si issava uno stremato Stiles il quale non staccava gli occhi da Derek che, comunque a quattro zampe, riusciva a cavarsela meglio di loro.  
Tornare in vita e prestare corpi a divinità era sfinente, ma se il risultato era la risoluzione di ogni problema, valeva la pena.  
Ognuno fissando qualcun altro, si salutarono avviandosi.  
Lydia con Stiles e Liam, la quale aggiornava l’amico su quanto avvenuto in sua ‘assenza’, al di là dei suoi ‘prestiti fisici’.  
Le altre ragazze ed Ethan andarono a controllare i luoghi della città dove prima avevano radunato le persone, per vedere in che modo era tutto tornato come prima.  
Avrebbero visto che con quel lampo accecante di luce, ognuno era tornato nel proprio letto. Un sogno per tutti. Un sogno di un’apocalisse zombie e dei commenti divertiti al mattino… del tipo: ‘walking dead ha colpito ancora!’  
Tutto normale sul serio, dopotutto.  
  
Jordan portò Chris a casa, ma si fermò con lui la notte, preoccupato delle sue condizioni. Tornare in vita non era facile per una creatura sovrannaturale, sicuramente per un uomo era anche peggio.  
Chris ringraziò e non si oppose alla sua compagnia, sebbene fu una compagnia silenziosa che gli permise di crollare in un sogno dove Isaac faceva da protagonista, turbandolo non poco.  
  
Scott si accoccolò con Isaac nel letto dopo averlo aiutato a spogliarsi, lo cinse da dietro e se lo tenne stretto con l’aria pensierosa e stranita per il turbinio di emozioni provate in una notte sola.  
Emozioni sull’orlo di esplodere ogni giorno, in realtà.  
Ed ecco perché non leggeva in Isaac. Per evitare di trovare cose difficili da interpretare in quello che al momento era il suo ragazzo. O forse per non leggere che Isaac lo amava molto più di quanto non facesse lui, sempre più concentrato su Liam che chiunque altro.  
Isaac, prima di addormentarsi, mormorò un grazie e Scott gli baciò la spalla senza dire nulla, ma nella mente di entrambi altre persone facevano da padrone e nessuno dei due leggeva questi volti nel compagno, nessuno ne aveva il coraggio.  
“Spero che Chris si riprenda.” Ma si addormentò infastidito pensando che Chris dormiva con Jordan il quale aveva una venerazione troppo spiccata per lui!  
  
Lydia e Liam lasciarono Stiles e Derek alle cure uno dell’altro. Liam accompagnò Stiles in camera, su per le scale, mentre Lydia cercava di non guardare Derek nudo, tornato umano, a seguirli su per le scale.  
In cima alle scale si affacciò e la guardò giù, poi con aria stanca e segnata sorrise, finalmente, dopo molto tempo che non se lo concedeva.  
\- Grazie di tutto. Sono felice di vedere che stai bene. - Lydia era una delle prime del branco di Scott, insieme a lui e Isaac.  
Ritrovarsi insieme era una sensazione bellissima, nonostante le circostanze.  
Lydia sorrise dolcemente.  
\- È bello rivederti! Sapevo che saresti tornato. - Non aggiunse il ‘per lui’ rivolto a Stiles, ma era sottinteso. La loro relazione era orma il segreto di Pulcinella - Soprattutto nudo! - questo però lo disse ad alta voce imbarazzando Derek che ridacchiando scosse il capo e le fece un ultimo cenno prima di sostituirsi a Liam e ringraziarlo.  
Anche loro potevano tornare alla normalità, una nuova normalità, una vita che fino ad ora avevano appena assaggiato e che avevano pensato di non poter più vivere. Invece sì, invece eccoli lì, mentre Stiles si spogliava e si adagiava stanco nel letto con Derek che se lo tirava su fra le braccia, facendogli da materasso, cuscino e coperta con una dolcezza che non aveva mai potuto usare, ma che finalmente non aveva più problemi a mostrare.  
Non dissero nulla, Stiles intrecciò le mani alle sue e Derek lo strinse di più a sé. Poi, sollevato, lo sentì addormentarsi. Si agganciò alla sua coscienza e scivolò nel suo stesso sonno molto più facilmente di quanto chiunque altro avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
Fecero lo stesso sogno.  
La vita insieme.  
  
  
Il campanello distrasse Derek dalla sua lettura. Era strano leggere, forse non l’aveva mai fatto in vita sua nonostante gli piacesse molto farlo.  
Mise giù il libro e guardò Stiles che gli dormiva addosso, non aveva nemmeno sentito suonare. Piano lo tenne con la mano libera e sfilò il braccio, si alzò e lo stese adagiandolo nel divano, gli tirò su anche le gambe e gli mise una coperta sopra, dopo di questo, silenzioso, andò ad aprire.  
Scott lo salutò con un sorriso un po’ ansioso. Derek gli fece un cenno e lo fece entrare.  
\- Stiles dorme ancora. Dorme da giorni, non fa che dormire. Si sveglia, svolge funzioni primarie, poi si ributta su una superficie e dorme ancora. - Si astenne dal dire che si buttava sempre su di lui e solo dopo si addormentava.  
Scott sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Penso sia normale, ha ospitato un dio che ha usato un’enorme quantità di energia. Queste cose usurano il corpo… - Derek ricordò il discorso con Supay, dove diceva che per non consumare il corpo ospitante, doveva per forza limitare il suo potere. E nonostante l’avesse fatto, Stiels faticava a riprendersi.  
\- Ma si rimetterà? - Chiese senza nascondere un tono preoccupato. Scott si fermò nel soggiorno a guardarlo dormire, sembrava sereno ed anche il colorito migliorava di giorno in giorno.  
\- Secondo me sì, si è ripreso da cose peggiori… vedi la nogitsune… - Era incredibile pensare che ce l’avesse fatta senza grosse conseguenze, alla lunga.  
Poi Scott si ricordò di quando, dopo la nogitsune, Stiles si era trovato nelle condizioni di uccidere ed invece di cercare di evitarlo, l’aveva fatto nascondendoglielo.  
Scott l’aveva guardato male per quel fatto, non per l’uccisione in sé, se era stata legittima difesa per quanto brutto fosse, non aveva avuto scelta. Ma per il fatto che glielo avesse nascosto.  
Perché non dirglielo se non aveva avuto scelta, se non c’era niente di male?  
Poi finalmente ne avevano parlato, ma solo molto tempo dopo.  
‘La nogitsune mi ha lasciato delle tracce indelebili… e me ne sono accorto quando ho dovuto uccidere per la prima volta. Non avevo scelta, davvero. Però l’ho nascosto perché ho provato soddisfazione e piacere. Un piacere oscuro. Ed era quello che provava la volpe quando ammazzava col mio corpo. Io ne ero angosciato, ma lui godeva….’  
Dopotutto quella traccia era forse la peggiore di tutte, ma nonostante questo in tutti quegli anni Stiles era riuscito a tenere a bada quel suo aspetto oscuro. Uccideva quando serviva, era un poliziotto, ed usava la sua grande astuzia per gestire formalmente casi sovrannaturali senza rivelare la verità al mondo. Serviva una grande dose di intelletto per riuscirci, Stiles era sempre stato intelligente, ma lì era diverso.  
C’era più della sua autentica intelligenza. C’era una strategia maligna, quasi. Poiché prendeva gente colpevole che non potevano incriminare per mancanze di prove e gli attribuiva colpe che per quei casi inerenti al sovrannaturale non avevano.  
L’autentico Stiles non l’avrebbe mai fatto, corretto fino all’estremo, nonostante probabilmente avesse pensato a quella soluzione.  
Lo Stiles post nogitsune non solo ci pensava, ma lo faceva, ci riusciva. Con quel pizzico di lato oscuro. Poiché di fatto non faceva del male e toglieva dalla strada gente in ogni caso malvagia, alla fine glielo faceva fare. Ma teneva sempre d’occhio quel suo aspetto per vedere che non degenerasse.  
Scott e Derek si sedettero in cucina e Derek gli fece un caffè.  
\- Ora che sei stato scagionato ufficialmente da tutte le accusa, ti hanno tolto la sospensione? - Derek dopo l’arresto era stato sospeso da lavoro in attesa di un chiarimento legale sulla faccenda. La polizia aveva concluso che i 10 ragazzi morti erano stati uccisi da una setta e così lui era stato scagionato del tutto.  
\- Sì, mi hanno ripreso. Voglio provare a far funzionare il lavoro. C’è in vista anche una cattedra per educazione fisica. Devo prendere una specie di abilitazione, ma posso farlo… - Spiegò Derek. Scott sorrise felice che finalmente riprendesse in mano la sua vita e questa volta senza intoppi.  
\- Mi è dispiaciuto non vederti appena saputo che eri tornato, ma Stiels diceva che era pericoloso… ed aveva ragione! - Spiegò.  
\- Come sempre… - Aggiunse Derek seccato dal fatto che quel tipo avesse ancora, come sempre ragione.  
Scott rise.  
\- Molte volte mi son trovato a pensare che non so cosa avrei fatto senza di lui… -  
Derek sorrise dell’ammissione.  
\- È meglio che non lo sappia! - Insieme risero ancora, per poi finire a parlare di quelli che erano stati i loro ultimi 13 anni, parlarono a lungo entrambi e alla fine Scott, guardando Stiles nell’altra stanza ancora dormire, glielo chiese.  
\- Ti va di unirti di nuovo al mio branco? - E così, senza nessun’altra aggiunta di mezzo, Derek ci pensò, tornò a guardare Stiles ed infine sorridendo con una pace che forse non aveva mai avuto, annuì.  
\- Accetto volentieri. - Scott a quel punto sorrise felice, pensando alla reazione che avrebbe avuto Stiles appena si sarebbe svegliato.  
  
  
Ricominciare a lavorare fu strano, Derek cercò di prenderla come un punto e a capo vero.  
Ci aveva provato ed in un certo senso era andata male con la storia della squadra fatta a pezzi letteralmente, però ora poteva spazzare via tutto e riprovarci.  
Non aveva mai pensato di dover lavorare, l’eredità della sua famiglia era sempre stata più che sufficiente.  
Non che questa eredità ora fosse finita, però si era detto che non poteva continuare a girare il mondo per sempre, senza casa, senza meta, senza scopo se non l’avventura.  
A volte la sua strada si era incrociata con Chris e Isaac a caccia di qualcosa e lui e Braden li avevano aiutati. Era stato bello, però aveva sempre sentito la mancanza di casa, della sua vera casa ed alla fine in vita sua ne aveva avuta solo una.  
Beacon Hills.  
Aveva vissuto un po’ con Cora dai parenti dall’altro capo del mondo, ma poi non era più stato bene nemmeno lì.  
Perciò aveva pensato a casa, a Beacon Hills, a tutti quelli che aveva lasciato e a Stiles e a quella risposta mai data.  
Era tornato per dargliela, per ritrovare casa, per cercare un po’ di pace.  
Stufo di vagare in cerca di qualcosa che forse non voleva o forse era sempre stato lì.  
Quando era tornato in sordina e senza rivedere nessuno, aveva deciso di provare ‘l’altra’ vita. Quella che non aveva mai voluto e potuto vivere.  
La vita normale.  
Le persone normali lavoravano, si mantenevano con le proprie forze, avevano rapporti.  
Prima dei rapporti, aveva voluto provare a lavorare. Si era affittato un appartamento vero, aveva cominciato a fare le cose come gli altri ed aveva pensato che dopotutto non era poi così male, anche se si sentiva stupido a farlo da solo.  
Usciva di casa senza salutare nessuno e rientrava allo stesso modo. A scuola aveva minimi rapporti, parlava con poche persone, condivideva le proprie cose con nessuno.  
Era strano.  
Nessuna missione sovrannaturale, nessun cataclisma.  
Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo che ecco era arrivato.  
Il cataclisma e Stiles. Quasi a coincidere uno con l’altro.  
Si era detto ecco, ci risiamo. Altro che vita nuova, sempre quello, sempre così.  
Alla fine da una cosa orribile era arrivata una cosa bella e dopo tutto poteva dire d’aver capito cosa lo faceva sentire strano nel tentativo di vita nuova.  
Gli serviva un equilibrio, una via di mezzo.  
Prima era troppo ‘selvaggio’, poi troppo ‘domestico’.  
Non era tutto bianco o nero.  
C’erano le sfumature.  
E Stiles era una di quelle sfumature. Così come poi Scott ed il suo branco.  
Appartenere a qualcuno come un tempo, ad un gruppo, ad un qualcosa.  
Era un lupo, stare solo per tanto tempo l’aveva quasi staccato dalla realtà.  
Però non poteva nemmeno rinnegare la sua natura.  
Lavorare, vivere in una casa, avere un branco. E avere Stiles.  
Finalmente, avere Stiles.  
Quello era il suo equilibrio.  
Ed era maledettamente felice d’averlo trovato.  
  
Tornò a casa alla fine del pomeriggio col pensiero a Stiles e a come stava quel giorno.  
Era ancora in ferie forzate dal fatto che non aveva la capacità di reggersi in piedi, era preoccupato, ma Melissa diceva che stava recuperando e che a livello medico non c’era nulla che non andava.  
Ma appena mise piede in casa, un delizioso odore di pancake freschi e sciroppo d’acero invasero le sue narici.  
Si fermò sorpreso sulla soglia e cercò automaticamente nel divano. Non stava dormendo lì dove l’aveva lasciato nella pausa pranzo.  
Andò subito in cucina e lo vide ai fornelli che preparava pancake a tutto andare.  
Indossava una tuta rossa, i capelli spettinati, la barba incolta di quel periodo che non si era curato.  
Scalzo.  
Si girò a guardarlo e sorrise con aria stropicciata, ma sveglia.  
Ma soprattutto sorridente, sorridente davvero, presente, finalmente.  
\- Bentornato! - Disse allegro.  
Quel che provò Derek non ebbe paragoni con niente altro, nemmeno quando l’aveva rivisto dopo tanti anni si era mai sentito così.  
Felice. Sollevato. Libero dal peso più grande di tutti.  
Stiles stava di nuovo bene e lo percepì anche a livello interiore.  
\- Stai bene? - Chiese subito brusco togliendosi la giacca e lasciandola su una sedia, avvicinandosi a lui. Stiles sorrise ancora sorpreso.  
\- Molto. Avevo fame e voglia di pancake! - Disse semplice. Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani e impetuoso lo baciò seguendo quella grande gioia, quel grande istinto impossibile da domare.  
Stiles rimase sorpreso della sua bocca così immediatamente sulla propria, ma dopo un attimo di sbandamento, ricambiò mettendogli le mani sui fianchi.  
Cercò di contenere il bacio e la sua foga, ma visto che Derek sembrava per nulla intenzionato a calmarsi, allora con mezzo occhio aperto e con una mano cercò il fornello e lo chiuse.  
Derek si accorse che stava facendo qualcosa e smise di baciarlo guardandolo corrucciato.  
\- Ma ti sembra il momento di pensare ai pancake? - Stiles a quel punto ne approfittò per togliere la padella e versare il pancake insieme agli altri, nel piatto.  
\- Dopo un’ora che cucino e li assaporo con l’olfatto, vorrei anche far corrispondere il gusto a quel che la vista vede! - Derek lo guardò imbronciato. - VOGLIO MANGIARLI, DEREK! VOGLIO MANGIARLI! - Spiegò esasperato e sebbene Derek riconoscesse che QUELLO era il suo Stiels, quello di cui si era innamorato e che ora finalmente era tutto alla normalità, non poteva fare a meno di seccarsene e senza dire nulla, uscì dalla cucina andando su in camera per cambiarsi.  
In quei giorni viveva lì da lui, ma si era chiesto che fine avesse fatto suo padre. Sapeva che non era morto, per fortuna, ma non era nemmeno più nella polizia. Vedeva le sue cose in giro, perciò immaginava che vivesse ancora lì e poi era assurdo pensare che se ne fosse andato.  
Però non vedendolo, non capiva che fine avesse fatto.  
Quello gli impediva di trasferirsi definitivamente lì, ma non si era voluto muovere da Stiles fino a che l’aveva visto in quelle condizioni. Ora poteva pensare di tornare nel proprio appartamento.  
Stava pensando a queste cose, mentre si cambiava per mettersi comodo, quando Stiles lo raggiunse coi pancake ricoperti di sciroppo d’acero, lo cinse con un braccio intorno al collo, da dietro, e gli ficcò un pancake in bocca con una certa prepotenza inattesa.  
Derek si ritrovò con il boccone pieno e… un sapore davvero delizioso!  
\- Buono, vero? E questo grazie al fatto che non li ho bruciati per baciarti! Non è un bel risultato? Non ne vale la pena? - Chiese come un treno Stiles.  
Derek alla fine ingoiò, poi si prese il resto del pezzo e lo finì di mangiare guardandolo di fronte, con l’aria seccata.  
Quando finì, rispose.  
 - È buono, ma questo non giustifica che pensi a cucinare quando ti bacio! Se preferisci non lo faccio più così non sono probl…. - Ma Stiles non gli fece finire la frase, infatti mettendo giù il piatto con gli altri pancake, gli andò addosso e con lo stesso impeto che aveva avuto lui prima, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.  
Invase la sua bocca con la lingua obbligandolo a rispondere al bacio veemente ed alla fine le mani di Derek si posarono sulla sua vita, incapace di mandarlo via. Stiles così, felice di aver vinto di nuovo, lo spinse verso il letto facendolo sedere. A quel punto le bocche si separarono e Stiles rimase in piedi guardandolo con un sorrisino furbo dei suoi.  
Era un uomo adulto, ora, ma certi atteggiamenti, sguardi e modi di fare erano invariati, quello Stiles non sarebbe mai cambiato del tutto, nemmeno dopo mille divinità.  
Derek, soddisfatto di quello, lo guardò togliersi la maglia.  
\- Mi pare che ti senti davvero meglio, eh? - Disse malizioso, appoggiando le mani all’indietro.  
Stiels ridacchiò prendendogli la maglietta con cui era rimasto dopo avere iniziato a cambiarsi.  
Derek sorrise rimanendo a torso nudo.  
\- Oh, non sai quanto… - Cominciò salendogli addosso, a cavalcioni. Derek lo prese per i fianchi mentre lui gli prendeva il viso fra le mani indirizzandolo verso il proprio.  
Le dita di Derek scesero sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e gli abbassarono con essi anche i boxer sotto scoprendo la curva accentuata del suo sedere, la schiena inarcata.  
\- Credo d’aver dormito per una settimana di fila… - Esagerò, ma ci era andato abbastanza vicino.  
La lingua a leccare le labbra di Derek, la sua fece altrettanto andandogli incontro, se le succhiarono a vicenda, mentre le dita si infilavano nella sua fessura.  
\- E dopo l’astinenza da pancake… - Stiles gli tirò il labbro coi denti affondando le unghie nelle spalle. - Ho l’astinenza da te! -  
Dopo aver rinunciato per anni, averlo era stato accendere una miccia spenta improvvisamente per l’emergenza. Ma adesso che era tutto a posto, adesso che si erano messi insieme, adesso che non c’era altro di più imminente a cui pensare, poteva finalmente fare quello che aveva sempre voluto.  
Niente glielo avrebbe impedito.  
Risalì indietro sul letto, stendendosi con la schiena. Stiles l’accompagnò afferrandogli i pantaloni appena aperti e sfilandoglieli, poi si adagiò col volto sul suo inguine coperto dai boxer e delineò con la bocca la sua erezione fino a sentirla più dura. Derek, steso sotto di sé,  sospirava di piacere nel sentirlo e poi, impaziente ed eccitato, si tolse da solo l’intimo alzandosi a sedere, obbligando Stiles a confrontarsi con la sua erezione senza stoffa di mezzo. Quando l’ebbe davanti a sé, sorrise e aprendo la bocca, lo leccò con la lingua su tutta la lunghezza e poi la punta. Torturò Derek ancora un po’ fino a che, impaziente, gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo indirizzò con prepotenza su di sé, facendoglielo avvolgere del tutto con le labbra.  
Stiles finalmente succhiò e lo fece con gusto e piacere, godendoselo ancor meglio dell’altra volta, quando era stato tutto veloce e con foga.  
Derek a quel punto si rimise giù con la schiena, soddisfatto, spingendo il bacino nella sua bocca.  
Nella stanza i suoi gemiti salirono ben presto, fino a che Stiles si staccò per non farlo venire di già.  
Lo lasciò lì bagnato, caldo e pulsante. Stava dritto, pronto per affondare.  
Si mise a sedere meglio e si tolse il resto di quello che ancora indossava, poi si alzò sulle ginocchia e si toccò da solo, guardandolo malizioso, invitandolo silenzioso a darsi da fare.  
Invito colto alla perfezione che Derek non si fece ripetere.  
Si tirò su, lo prese prepotente per la vita e la nuca e lo baciò a sua volta, in ginocchio, dritto davanti a lui. Divorò la sua bocca aderendo al suo corpo, le erezioni a contatto. Gli prese la mano con cui si stava toccando e gliela bloccò dietro la schiena insieme all’altra. Con una lo teneva fermo, con l’altra, guardandolo carico di desiderio, andò fra le sue gambe a continuare quello che poco prima Stiles aveva iniziato da solo, mentre sul fianco Derek gli si strofinava con la propria erezione dura e sul viso giocava con la sua lingua ed il suo labbro.  
Stiles si ritrovò ad ansimare e a lasciargli fare qualunque cosa, sperando solo che continuasse fino in fondo.  
Perso in un piacere senza precedenti.  
Elettricità allo stato puro, un calore immenso, brividi espansi in ogni parte di sé.  
\- Derek… Derek, io sto venendo… - Disse non resistendo più.  
Derek così smise di giocare con la sua bocca e gli lasciò i polsi per girarselo di schiena, gli si mise dietro ed aderì di nuovo col suo corpo, l’erezione dura fra i suoi glutei, lo strofinò facendoglielo assaggiare, ma prima di chinarlo e penetrarlo, si spostò leggermente per permettere al proprio dito di farlo.  
L’altra mano riprese a masturbarlo per avanti.  
Stiles si inarcò, la nuca sulla sua spalla ed un abbandono totale.  
La follia salì potente, il cervello annebbiato come i sensi confusi, il cuore ed il respiro forti e veloci. Di nuovo, di nuovo l’orgasmo era lì, di nuovo da dove si era sospeso qualche secondo prima.  
\- Derek… - Quando lo disse, capì che era il momento e lì, mentre l’aveva fra le mani, perso di nuovo, sull’orlo di un piacere più grande per l’interruzione precedente, lo fece di nuovo e lo chinò piegandolo sul materasso.  
Stiles si appoggiò sulle mani e morse il lenzuolo, la sua lingua scivolò dapprima lungo la schiena facendolo morire, poi entrò in lui leccandolo. Alla lingua le dita di nuovo e ripeté fino a che l’operazione non fu agevole e veloce. Le dita si muovevano facili, bagnate, e Stiles si masturbava da solo per non perdere quel doppio piacere, quell’orgasmo mancato già due volte. Quella volta lo doveva avere, quella volta… i sospiri aumentarono e Derek sentendolo, percependolo, gli prese la mano e gliel’alzò vicino alla testa, fermandolo prepotente, gli morse l’orecchio e lo ricoprì col proprio corpo, si prese l’erezione e l’accostò all’apertura pronta e bagnata.  
\- Non così in fretta… - Disse riferendosi all’orgasmo che Stiles cercava di avere da ben tre volte, ormai.  
Stiles stava morendo, non l’aveva mai fatto così. Era sempre stato brutale, veloce e anche particolarmente doloroso, ma aveva sempre goduto pensando che con lui sarebbe stato così  
Ed invece quello era ben diverso.  
Quello superava ogni aspettativa.  
Quello era meraviglioso  
Derek scivolò in lui da dietro, con una spinta possente. Entrò subito e scivolò fino in fondo grazie alla preparazione che aveva fatto ed agli ormoni sul punto di esplodere per tre volte.  
Tutto il suo corpo fremeva, non c’era nessun senso a posto, in lui.  
Stiles sentì tutto amplificato, specie quel maledetto piacere del suo membro dentro di sé a dargli un po’ di sollievo per quel che gli aveva fatto assaggiare senza avere.  
Adesso l’aveva.  
Derek spinse rimanendo piegato su di lui, tenendogli i polsi, schiacciandolo. Ad ogni colpo affondava sempre più e Stiles gemeva con lui, il piacere salì vertiginoso, impensabile.  
I brividi ricominciarono, inebrianti, stordenti. Derek dovette alzarsi dritto con la schiena, lo prese per i fianchi e cominciò a darci più dentro. Per Stiles era follia e quando toccò quel punto fantastico dentro di sé, corse con la mano a masturbarsi di nuovo e la combinazione di dietro e avanti fu per Stiles la fine.  
Quella volta non si fermò, quella volta l’orgasmo esplose e fu meglio che mai, nessuna volta precedente, né solo, né con altri e nemmeno con Derek stesso era stata lontanamente vicina a quella.  
L’orgasmo più incredibile, bello e totale della sua vita.  
Venne gemendo forte, teso e tremante.  
Derek lo lasciò fare per poi riprendere per sé stesso. Forte, più forte. Ancora di più.  
Fino a venire, fino a completare il piacere perfetto. Il piacere nel sentire quello di Stiles così totalizzante, averlo in sé e provarlo a sua volta. Un piacere interiore ed esteriore. Un piacere meraviglioso.  
Derek gli crollò sulla schiena, stendendosi su di lui. Gli rimase dentro per qualche istante, mentre i corpi tornavano a sentirsi in modo normale, i sensi si calmavano.  
Poi scivolò fuori e si lasciò cadere supino allargando il braccio. Stiles lo guardò e gli si stese sopra, facendosi avvolgere protettivo. Le labbra unite di nuovo, fra i respiri ansimanti, poi si accoccolò sul suo petto ad ascoltare il suo cuore impazzito e a scaldarsi con la sua pelle calda e sudata come la propria.  
\- Stai bene? - Chiese di nuovo Derek pensando che fosse incredibile che, dopotutto, quella storia fosse finita così bene.  
\- Mai stato meglio! - Disse sincero. Poi si alzò sul gomito e lo guardò piegando la testa di lato. - E tu? - Derek sorrise sorpreso della domanda.  
\- Sinceramente? - Stiles annuì curioso. - Penso di aver cercato questo per tutta la vita. Ho girato e girato da quando avevo 16 anni ed alla fine posso dire che la sensazione che inseguivo era questa. Questo equilibrio. Questa soddisfazione. - Stiles si emozionò pensando che fosse il massimo che ci si potesse aspettare da Derek Hale.  
Derek sentì il suo stato d’animo e sorridendo gli carezzò la schiena.  
\- Sai di aver trovato quello che cercavi solo quando lo trovi, quando ti ci arrendi. - Stiles sorrise.  
\- E quindi cosa cercavi che hai trovato solo ora? - Chiese Stiles pensando che avrebbe risposto ‘una casa’ o ‘pace’ o ‘equilibrio fra un tipo di vita ed un’altra’.  
Derek però lo sorprese e sorridendo rispose senza esitare.  
\- I sentimenti! - Stiles rimase di sasso nel sentirglielo dire. Sentimenti intesi come amore, come lui.  
Perché tutto quello che aveva voluto era stato trovare la sua persona, ma la sua persona era sempre stata lì, perciò, alla fine, aveva solo cercato la forza di riconoscerla ed arrendersi, di accettarla.  
E a quel punto, mentre Stiles era quasi in crisi mistica per l’ammissione che aveva fatto Derek, questi prese un pancake dal piatto sul comodino e glielo mise in bocca, mangiandone un pezzo anche lui.  
\- A proposito… - Fece cambiando discorso come se non avesse appena detto qualcosa di incredibile. - Tuo padre dov’è? -  
Stiles, ricordandosene, guardò il calendario appeso alla porta.  
\- Torna oggi! - Derek impallidì.  
\- Come oggi? E dov’era? - Chiese allarmato.  
\- In riabilitazione per un’operazione complicata. Si è perso l’apocalisse di zombie ed il tuo ritorno, quando lo saprà gli verrà un infarto e dovrà tornare in riabilitazione! - Rispose leggero.  
\- Dio, Stiles! Ho girato nudo per casa un sacco, poteva tornare da un momento all’altro e tu non mi hai detto nulla! - Stiles lo guardò senza capire, continuando a mangiare sul suo petto.  
\- E che problema c’è? È un uomo adulto! - Per lui davvero non c’era problema, ma per Derek chiaramente sì e la voglia di ucciderlo tornò prepotente.  
\- Stiles, il problema è mio! Farmi vedere nudo da te è un conto, ma da lui sai, scusa tanto se… - Ma non riuscì a finire la frase.  
\- Oh credimi, Derek. Che il problema è anche mio, ora. Perché penso che questa scena non andrà più via dalla mia testa! - Riconobbero subito la voce e mentre Derek si copriva il viso con le mani ruggendo il nome di Stiles come se in qualche modo fosse lui colpevole, questi saltava in piedi planando ad abbracciare il padre tornato evidentemente proprio in quel momento, fermo in piedi sulla porta.  
Normale amministrazione, con Stiles.  
Un momento lo amavi, un momento lo uccidevi.  
La nuova vita di Derek iniziava da lì.  
  
FINE


End file.
